Within Chains
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Link is set for his mission as the Goddess's Chosen Hero but ever since he encountered the Fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim, it seems the demon lord has become obsessed with him. GhiraLink/Yaoi NO LIKE NO LOOK
1. Prolouge

**~Ghirahim's P.O.V~**

It was quiet in the Sky Child's little rock town. No one was out, except some measly boy clad in yellow. He patrolled back and forth, the same place, as if something would happen within the next second. He was guarding a rather large building; it looked like a school or an academy of some sort. It wasn't until I realized that the boy in yellow was wearing garbs much like my Sky Child's.

A smile formed from my white lips.

I raised my hand above my head and snapped my fingers; teleporting inside the building. I was in the second story of the building. It was rather tacky and to my distaste, an utterly unfitting place for a fabulous being, such as myself to be in. Alas though, I was on a mission. Well, except for looking for that stupid Spirit Maiden and her little skinny guard-bitch. That was a mission for my master. This, however, was a mission for my own self.

Ever since I saw him, in the Sky View Temple, I have craved him. Since he challenged me and mocked me with the Goddess' Sword, I have had an undying craving and blood lust for him. My perfect body, yearned to feel the Sky Child's up against me. To taste his blood, as I had tasted so many times upon my sword. His blood, is the most delicious thing, I have ever tasted.

I licked my lips at the memory of his blood.

I can sense him. I can feel his presence burning like a hot flame in this disgusting building. He is near. Now the question is…where?


	2. Chapter 1 The Kidnapping

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**

**_I can sense him. I can feel his presence burning like a hot flame in this disgusting building. He is near. Now the question is…where?_******

~Ghirahim's P.O.V~

I walk down the hall, barely making more than two feet when I feel his presence coming from a door to my right. I walk to the door and press my human ear against it. I hear water splashing from inside. A grin of pure delight emerges from my lips. The sky Child, is bathing.

This is just too perfect.

I snap my fingers and teleport inside the bathroom. It is unorganized and messy but it is the best room inside this hideous place so far. I walk a little ways down the room and turn the corner to where I heard the water. I smile, anxiously, to see the sky child naked. I lick my lips at the thought of seeing what was hiding underneath that green tunic.

To my horrible disgust, my Sky Child is not in the bathtub. Instead some fat old slob is there, splashing water down his wrinkly body. I quickly snap my fingers and teleport outside the building, releasing all that was inside my stomach.

That was the most disgusting thing my gorgeous eyes have ever seen. Never have I seen such a creature as horribly disgusting as that!

I glare angrily at the building. I sensed my Sky Child in there and then it turns out to be some fat human bathing? Perhaps that pig had kicked the hero out and that is why his essence still lingered there.

I grunt angrily.

I snap my fingers and teleport once again back into the building, this time, further down the hallway from the bathroom.

I walked down the hall and glanced at the signs next to the doors. The names of the residents, outside the rooms. I smile, happily.

This will be easier to find my Sky child.

I look back and forth as I walk down the hall, reading the names as I go. One name stumbles me.  
Zelda.

Wasn't that the name Link had called the Spirit Maiden?

I sneer and teleport inside her room.

I glance around and am instantly bored of the view. Nothing but Pink and girlie items. One item does catch my attention. It is a picture on the Spirit Maiden's desk. I find myself growling in annoyance as I see what the picture contains. It is the Spirit Maiden and the Chosen Hero, smiling and cuddling.

I let out a laugh. It appears I have some competition, but I have nothing to fear. Once my master devours the little Spirit Maiden's soul, the boy will be mine.  
I take the picture and teleport it back to my domain. I could use this picture for future uses.

I teleport out of the Spirit Maiden's room and resume my mission.

I reach the end of the hallway, and see stairs going down. I walk down the stairs and feel the presence of the Sky Child burning even more. I smile in anticipation. I go to the door closest to the stairs and smile in glee. The sign on the door read his name; Link.

I snap my fingers and teleport inside his room. His room isn't much to my liking either, but it suits him. I don't look around though, because I see his figure hiding from me, under his covers. I walk over to the bed, and gently pull the covers down to get a view of his face.

Link was definitely a beautiful sight. Even asleep, he had to be the most gorgeous thing (other than myself of course!) I have ever seen. His light tanned face was smooth and relaxed of all troubles and worries. He looked so young and peaceful. I can't help but place my fingers on his smooth skin and caress it.

He lets out a low moan as he stirs from my touch. His arm moves above his head while his other rests on his stomach. He smacks his lips together a few times before letting a deep breath as he is finished stirring.

I let out a low chuckle as I gaze at my sky Child. How he could not know how utterly delicious he is, was beyond me, but as much as I would love to stand here and stare at the sleeping boy, I know, at any moment he could wake-up. And I wanted him asleep, at least until he was at my domain.

I snap my fingers and summon Mushroom Sleeping Spores and sprinkle them upon the boy's face. His breathing begins to deepen as the spores sank into his skin.  
I yank the covers off his body and swoop him up in my arms.  
I look down at the sleeping boy and laugh.

"Sleep while you can, Link. Once you wake-up, you are all mine." I say and teleport to my domain with my prize.


	3. Chapter 2 Awakened

**Chapter 2: Awakened**

**_"Sleep while you can, Link. Once you wake-up, you are all mine." I say and teleport to my domain with my prize._******

~Link's P.O.V~

I wake-up but have not yet opened my eyes. I groan, and stir, not at all wanting to get up. I open my eyes, leaving the wonderful world of sleep, entering back to reality. I barely regain my vision and already I know something is wrong. I am not in my room. I quickly sat up and tried to figure out where I was. The room is made up of marble and very elegant designs. The bed I am in is the size of my room back in Skyloft, with velvet red curtains cascading down and around the bed.

I don't like not knowing where I am and how I got here. Could this be a dream still?  
I quickly pinch my skin. The slight sting indicates that I am awake.  
My heart begins to race nervously. How did I get here and where is here?  
I yank off the covers and bolt from the bed. I see a windowed door, wide open, letting in the afternoon breeze.

There's my escape!

I run towards the opened door but don't get very far, however. I am about five feet away from the bed when something pulls on my ankle and sends me crashing down onto the cold marbled floor.

I lay on the floor as the pain from the fall is registered into my body. I grunt then sit up and peer over to my ankle to see what caused my fall.

I open my mouth in pure horror. There is a shackle chained to my ankle with long diamond-like chains, snaking into the wall next to the bed.

I know only too well now that I have been kidnapped and am being held prisoner.

This thought scares me. I don't like being defenseless and vulnerable. I get up and tug at the chain, seeing if it, at all, is weak. It's not but I am not ready to give up yet.  
I struggle, yank, pull, I even grabbed some sharp objects and tried to break the chain. But unfortunately this chain is as hard as diamonds.

I keep trying to break free, even though my ankle is screaming in protest.  
Behind me, I hear that oh too familiar laugh. I tense up and turn around immediately to see the so-called Demon Lord, Ghirahim. He is smiling and watching as I tried to break the chains.

"Nice to see you are finally awake." He laughs. "Though you have seem to be making a bit of a mess, foolishly trying to break the chains."

I narrow my eyes at him.

He walks slowly towards me. Those dark untrusting eyes, never leaving my face. He circles around me like a vulture, waiting for its prey to die. He glances down at the chain and smiles widely.

"That shackle makes a good addition to you." He mocks.

I say nothing. Only scowl.

This frustrates him. His smile fades into a frown and he snaps his fingers and whirls something in my direction. I have no time to act as his dagger hits me in the shoulder.  
I yelp out in pain.

Before I can even yank out the dagger and send it back his way, he is behind me just as he was in the Skyview Temple. I instantly tense up, and wince at the pain in my shoulder as I do. His gloved hand goes to the dagger and twirls and presses deeper into my flesh. I try hard not to make a noise but he jabs it in deeper and I can't help but yelp.

"I know you can talk, Link. We have held conversations back before I stole you." He coos in my ear, "Let me hear that beautiful voice, won't you?"

I grunt and look away. I refuse to talk to him. I can't help but feel my blood begin to boil at the last thing he said.

_Before I stole you…_

I cry out in pain as the dagger goes deeper into my flesh, I can feel it getting closer to the bone.

"Why?" I grit through my teeth barely whispering.

"What was that, sky Child?"

Slowly and cautiously I turn my head in the direction of his. In the corner of my eye I see him staring at me, smiling with an arched eyebrow in my direction.  
"Why did you kidnap me? What do you want from me?" I snap.

He chuckles in my ear. "I have two reasons why I have stolen you, Link. One; you know where the Spirit Maiden is, and I need her. Two; I want you."

My boiled blood froze along with my body as his disgusting tongue snaked around my neck. Shivers went down my spine and goose bumps emerged from beneath my skin.

_I want you…_

His free hand makes its way down towards my ass. He grabs it hard. I let out a gasp of surprise and pain as he withdrew the dagger from my shoulder. His long tongue began lapping up the blood coming from the wound. He wraps his free arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I struggle and try to break free from his grasp. He doesn't allow it. His hand that holds the dagger suddenly meets my throat. I gasp at the surprised pain.

"Now, Now, Sky Child, look what you have done. You made me cut your lovely skin." He holds the dagger closer to my Adam's apple. I tense and try to get as far from that dagger as I am allowed. He presses his cold lips on the fresh cut, and then slivers his tongue over the line.

"Mmm, such delicious blood." He moans. He twirls me around and places those white lips onto mine. I struggle the best I can, but nothing. His tongue slithers into my mouth and begins to dance with mine. I fight the urge to moan, to kiss him back. I can feel my body begin to heat up as his body presses harder into mine. He slowly begins to sway his hips. I tremble and slowly close my eyes.

_Link, don't give in! Fight back!_ I hear Zelda's voice inside my mind.

I snap my eyes open and without even a moment to think, I punch Ghirahim in his pale face. He stumbles back, and I take advantage of our distance. I run to the other side of the room, not really sure what to do, since I am chained.

"You insolent boy! How dare you punch me in my beautiful face!" He snaps.

"Beautiful face? Those Bokoblins are better looking than you!" I retort back.

I instantly regret my words.

His whole face darkens. He snaps his fingers before I can react. I am pinned down to the marbled ground by daggers, holding me through my flesh. I cry out in pain as each pierce straight into me. I breathe rapidly as I see him getting close to me.

He climbs on top of me, sitting on my abdominals. With the dagger he used earlier, he cuts down my Skyloftian shirt, and rips it apart. I grimace as his dagger leaves behind a long cut down my chest. He smiles as he looks down at my bare chest. I can't help but flush at the way he's looking at me. I don't like feeling so exposed as I do, and I definitely don't like how he is looking at me with those dark lustful eyes.

"So, this is one of the many mysteries you have been hiding from me, Link. Your body is quiet lovely." He lays down on me and rests his head on my chest. Those dark eyes piercing into mine. His fingers begin caressing my cheek. I try to turn from his touch. His hand grabs my jaw and forces me to look at him. He smiles before forcing my lips to his. His tongue slithers back into my mouth, exploring every inch of me. He goes too far into my throat and I gag a little.

He chuckles at me then slams my head against the cold marble. My vision blanks for a second before I see him forcefully slamming his lips into mine. He slithers his tongue back into my mouth but is kissing me harder, hungrier. He bites my lip causing me to gasp at the sting. His tongue finds the new wound and begins to slides back and forth as he laps up the blood. He moans and begins moving his body against mine. I feel my face flush. I shut my eyes and try to contain myself.

His mouth leaves mine, allowing me to pant and catch my breath. He kisses down my neck, to my body and then stops at my chest. He smiles hungrily at me and places his mouth over my nipple.

A moan escapes my lips as I feel his tongue glide around it.

His other hand trails down past my waist towards my manhood. He grips it hard and I let out another moan. My body is heating up fast, as he pumps my groin faster and harder added with the licking and sucking of my nipple. I begin to pant loudly, I can't control myself. My body is heating up and it feels so damn amazing. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I keep panting and moaning at his dirty gestures.

_Link…open your eyes…_ I hear Zelda's voice once again inside my mind.

I open my eyes and feel as if I was pulled out of a dream. I see what Ghirahim is doing to me. I see him stroking my man hood, and sucking my nipple.

Although my body is loving this, my mind doesn't.

I struggle against the daggers, whimpering in pain and lust.

"Ahh!" I cry out as Ghirahim grips harder on my member. I glance down and see him smiling as he is gripping onto my hard and fully erected member.

He leans down and crushes his lips against mine, as he pumps my member harder and harder.

"N-no!" I moan.

He chuckles and keeps pumping.

I feel it. I feel my body about to explode.

"Ahhhh!" I cry out as I climax all over Ghirahim's hand.

I feel everything is hot even as I am against the cold ground.

I pant loudly as he breaks the kiss and looks at me, grinning.

"You look very appealing like this Sky Child."

I just scowl as I pant.

He snaps his fingers, sending the daggers to fade in diamonds. He licks the blood off my wounds, than stands up. I feel too weak to even move, so I don't.

Ghirahim grabs me by the throat and pulls me up.

I choke as I desperately try to regain my air.

"That was for my own pleasure." He says, "This" He squeezes tighter, "is for the inaccurate rude comment you said earlier."

With all his strength he throws me hard, against the wall. I cry out in pain as my body smashes into the wall. I feel my ankle snap against the chain. I scream in pain as I feel my ankle bone break. I slide down to the ground just to have him, pick me up again by the throat and slam me back into the wall.

Once I hit the ground he kicks me several times in the face and then my ribs.

"Let that be a lesson to you sky child." He gets on his knees and cups my bleeding face in a gentle gesture. "You are mine now, you understand that, Link? You are my prisoner, my little slave; you need to start learning how to behave towards your master."

"You aren't my master!" I spit out blood, "And I'm not your slave!"

He frowns. "So defiant."

He grabs me by my hair and pulls me up.

I grit my teeth, holding back any sounds of pain.

"I won't tolerate your defiance, Link. I will break you into the nothingness that you are. You will be on your knees, begging to please me when I am through with you. You will be mine, Link. Whether you want to believe it or not. We are bound by a thread of fate."

With that, he presses his lips against mine, then releases my hair, sending me back to the cold tile, and walks towards the door.

"I will see you soon, my pet." He smiles then leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 3 The Game

**Chapter 3: The Game**

**_With that, he presses his lips against mine, then releases my hair, sending me back to the cold tile, and walks towards the door._**

"I will see you soon, my pet." He smiles then leaves the room.****

~Link's POV~

I don't move once he leaves. I just lay on the ground, feeling my body's cry in pain.  
Especially my ankle.

Very slowly, I sit up. Little huffs of pain escape my mouth from the injuries. Nothing hurts more than my broken ankle.

I'm afraid to look at it, so instead I just lean against the wall and close my eyes and enjoy the silence. It eases my horrid headache. The silence is interrupted by the sounds of birds. I welcome the sound even though they are taunting me with their freedom.A small smile escape my lips as I listen to their songs. The birds remind me of a recent memory, when my former bully Groose, followed me down to the surface and freaked out at the sight of the little birds. I let out a rusty chuckle at the memory. It hurts but I welcome any happy memory at this time.

I slowly open my eyes and peer at the stupid wide-open door.

I envy those birds. Free, not chained to the wall. Nothing broken or bleeding.  
One of the birds flies into the room and lands on the crystal chandelier on the ceiling. It looks down at me and chirps. After a few seconds, it flies right out the door.

I watch it leave, envying the free bird and hating the demon lord.

How dare he leave that door so open! Taunting me with how freedom was so close yet so far. I hate this. I hate being chained like a dog. I hate how Ghirahim could just kidnap me and chain me, and think that he could just use me as…a slave. He was wrong. I would never be his slave.

I sigh and finally glance down at my ankle. I gasp in horror. My ankle is swollen and bruised badly. I see the bone had popped out of its joint while my foot is slightly away from the bone.

I quickly look away, not wanting to look at the sight any longer.

I direct my attention down to my stomach at the other visible injuries. There is a long gash between my collar bones down past my navel. Blood is oozing out and slowly dripping down. There are bruises on my ribcage, where I can feel the bones broken.

There are also bloody gashes from where the daggers held me to the floor. The blood was leaking through my pants. I glanced at my arms and saw matching incisions.

If this is how bad my body looked, I wonder how bad my face looked.

My fingers curled into a fist as I began to feel anger flow through my veins.

How dare he do this to me! How dare he kidnap me and assume that I will be his slave! Yeah, right! I will never be his slave. I will never be his anything! Only his enemy!  
If he thinks he can just take whatever he pleases and do whatever he wants, he's dead wrong. He can beat me all he wants but I won't give him the pleasure of hearing me cry out in pain. He can torture me but I won't tell him anything. Especially where Zelda is (even though I don't even know where she is). I will never tell him where she is. I will keep her safe no matter what! I would die for Zelda. My best friend. My…everything…

If it wasn't for her…I would have given completely into Ghirahim's dirty gestures. I can't let that happen. I know he has some weird craving for me. I've known since the Skyview temple, when he disappeared and then reappeared behind me. When his hand wrapped around my waist…when I felt that slithering tongue and that warm breath at the nape of my neck. And when he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Every encounter I had with him, he always gave me those lustful eyes. He always touched me in ways that felt so dirty but so amazing.

I always got away and defeated him though, but that was when I had the Goddess sword and Fi with me.  
Now, I am within chains, weak and helpless.

_"I'll see you again Link! This isn't goodbye! I promise…"_ I hear Zelda's angelic voice inside my mind.

I can't give up. I **will** not be weak and helpless. I have never been that type of person. Why start now?

I will find a way out of here. I will resume my mission. I have to help Zelda.

I will do anything to see you again. I will find and protect you, just as I did many times. I will find a way out of these chains.

With renewed confidence, I lean against the wall and close my eyes. I am going to need my strength for when I break free.

Slowly, I fade into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Ghirahim's P.O.V**

I walk back and forth amongst the rubble where the Gate of Time stood only a few days ago. I had been here for hours and honestly, I can't believe I am still here looking for a simple clue! Any clue to where the Spirit Maiden ran off to! There is nothing but a bunch of rocks! I was so close! So close to finally having the spirit maiden!

I snap my fingers, and my sword fades into my hand. I turn to my horde. They scream and start running away towards the exit. I pierce my sword to the one closest to me. It screams in pain as my blade met its flesh. I slash through half my horde, until finally my bloodlust was slightly quenched.

I walk back up the bridge towards the rubble of the Gate of Time, kicking a few bodies of my pathetic minions down into the eternal black pitch.

I stand with my arms crossed and stare at the rubble.

That stupid Sheikah guard bitch! The girl would have been mine if it wasn't for that cowardly barrier! But I suppose it isn't completely fair to blame the guard dog. If it wasn't for Link, almost about to slice my head off, sending me to do a very impressive (if I do say so myself) backflip, I would have had her. I was too soft on Link. I let my lust for him get in my way of capturing the Spirit Maiden.

There has to be a way to get her. She wouldn't leave Link behind without some form of clue. Wait…She gave Link something and had said she would see him soon. That was it! Whatever she gave him, was the key to finding her. And Link is going to help me.

I let out a loud laugh. This news has simply filled my heart with rainbows!

I turn towards the remainder of my horde. They are still trembling in fear.

"Return to the Faron Providence. Get the dining room prepared for a feast. I want the best types of food for our guest. Anything burned and ruined, you meet my blade!" I order them.

The stupid creatures run desperately away from me back to into the dry desert.  
I snap my fingers and teleport back to my domain. I walk down the hallway towards the room that holds my Sky Child.

The minions guarding the room, tense as they see me approach.

"Move aside." I order them.

They bow fast and move out of my way just as the door opens and out walks another.  
I narrow my eyes at it.

"What were you doing in there? I ordered no one was to go in there except for me!" I snap at the pathetic creature as it whimpers and falls to the ground practically kissing my feet.

"F-forgive me, Lord Ghirahim! I just w-went in to clean up the mess!" It squealed.

I cross my arms. "And the boy?"

"H-he is asleep m'lord."

I snap my fingers. My blade appears in my hand. I penetrate the being through the eye. It screams as blood gushes out its. It screams loud as its life leaves its useless body. I kick the lifeless corpse out of the way and ignore the others, who are scared out of their nasty cheetah underwear.

I proceed into the room.

Link is asleep against the wall, where I had thrown him earlier.

I walk over and examine him. The blood on his wounds were dry. A shame. He had bruises on his face that was drenched in dry blood trailing down from his head. His once beautiful dirty blonde hair was now scarlet red. Although the red contrasted well with his skin, it was making him rather filthy and almost unrecognizable.

He had multiple bruises from when I kicked him. They were pretty impressive, if I do say so myself, but perhaps I was a tad too harsh? It looks like I may have even broken a few ribs. I knew for certain his ankle was broken. I peered down at the ankle and smiled. Yup, it was definitely broken. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

I stare at him for several moments. I haven't seen him take a breath in a while. Could he be dead?

I lean down and place my index and middle finger on his neck, checking for a pulse. I feel his heart beating. He is still alive.

He inhales deeply.

I smile.

I lean down and press my lips on his slightly cold ones.

Link groans and slowly opens his eyes. His beautiful electric blue eyes snap open in alert as he sees me kissing him.

"Good evening, Sky Child." I say as I brush his blood stained bangs from his face.  
He wiggles away from me and scowls.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "My, my, Sky Child. Must you be so defiant? Really Link, a simple 'Hello Master Ghirahim' isn't so hard is it?"

His eyes narrow.

I shrug "Oh well. I suppose I will just have to whip you into shape."

I lick my lips at him. I snap my fingers and summon one of my personal favorite whips. It is black with multiple tails with sharp shards sticking out along the various ends.  
His eyes widen with fear as he looks at the wonderful weapon in my hands.

"Tell me something, Link. And I want an answer." I stroke the whip. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, his stomach growls at me, answering my question.

He says nothing and just glares at me.

I frown. I flick my wrist and the whip slashes against his skin, cutting into his flesh. He winces but makes no sound.

This displeases me.

I yank back the whip and slash it again at his bare chest.

He barely lets a cry escape out but still says nothing. His face and chest are smeared with fresh blood.

I narrow my eyes. Again I whip him, but this time harder.  
His eyes are shut tight as he holds back the screams; I know are in that throat.

I am furious!

"In the name of my master, Sky Child!" I throw my hands up in the air, "is it really that difficult to answer a simple question?! Hmmm?!"

I see him smirk as he sees how annoyed and outraged I am.

"Oh, you think it's funny to piss me off?!" I challenge him

I snap my fingers. The whip grew in my hand; more tails formed and the shards were enlarged.

I whip him again, swiping that idiotic smirk off his face. The shards penetrate his face and chest.

He shrieks in pain, instantly.

I laugh as the screams he kept in were released.

"Now, I will ask again and I want an answer out of your mouth. Are you hungry?"

He doesn't respond.

Just when I am about to strike him again, he answers.

"Yes." He whispers.

I lean down, closer to his face. I yank him by his hair, forcing him to wince and look at me.

"Yes, what? Say my name Link." I say in a low sweet tone.

He scowls and grunts.

My hold on his hair tightens.

"Yes, what?" I pursue.

His stomach growls viciously.

He glares at me.

Furious and sick with anger from his silence, I slam his head against the wall.

"Really, Link? Do you think it is wise to infuriate me like this?!" I snap.

"I'm not hungry!" He snaps back then slams his head into mine.

I growl as my head is consumed by a massive headache.

"That's it! I tried to be a good patient master with your filthy lying ass, but I've had it! If you want to play games then fine! We will play a game! Despite that you have made me Furious! Outraged! And Sick with anger! I will still be a considerable Lord. In this game we are going to play, I am letting you make the choice of your decision. Option one; if you want food, and I know you do, you will dine with me and eat to your hearts consent but you have to get there yourself! If you hadn't failed in answering my simple question, I would have teleported us to my dining room, and we could be eating together. But since you want to play games you have to crawl to the dining room, on your hands and knees. That is your first option. Option two; if you don't join me for dinner, you will be severally punished! Not only will I beat you within an inch of your life with my lovely whip and other varieties of fun weapons, but I will force you to my bed and fuck you so hard you will deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams!"

Those sapphire eyes widen and his face drops in pure horror.

I grin in satisfaction.

I lick my lips and force his lips to me. I moan as his blood is mixed in with his taste. His groans in pain making him even more desirable to me.

I pull back and stare into those defiant shocked eyes.

"Right now," I breathe, "Option two doesn't look so bad."

His eyes widen as he lets out a slim gasp.

"But this is the game we are playing and it is your choice, my pet." I let go of his hair, letting him fall back down to the ground.

I walk towards the exit before I think of something. I turn around and grin at him.

"Either way, Sky Child, I win. So choose wisely for your own benefit."  
I snap my fingers, closing the open balcony door and locking it. I snap my fingers again and the chain wrapped around the broken foot disappears.

"You've got 15 minutes, Link. If you are not in the dining room within the time given, I will assume you chose option 2." I chuckle in delight as I lick my lips. "See you soon, Link."

I walk out the door, leaving it slightly open, out of pity for his broken bones.

"Listen you two!" I order the bokoblins guarding Link's prison. They stand straight and look at me, afraid. "The boy will be crawling through those doors. You are NOT to touch him or get in his way-" as much as I would love to try and delay him from coming, I had something else in mind if he made it to the dining room in time, "if you so much as lay a finger on him or block his path-as long as it is towards the dining room- you will feel my blade. Understand me!?"

"Y-yes, Lord Ghirahim!" They say in unison.

"Good."

I walk towards the dining room, licking my lips.

Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 4 Let's Begin

**Chapter 4: Let's Begin**

**_I walk towards the dining room, licking my lips._**

Let the games begin.****

~Link's POV~

I hear him order his bokoblins not to touch me or get in my way, if I chose to crawl to be fed.

What a way to be humiliated. To crawl and practically beg to eat, especially to your enemy. How demeaning.

The very thought to even move made me groan in reluctance, but what choice do I have?

Either crawl and be humiliated but get fed or hold onto my pride but get raped and tortured.

I shudder at that thought.

_"Option two; if you don't join me for dinner, you will be severally punished! Not only will I beat you within an inch of your life with my lovely whip and other varieties of fun weapons, but I will force you to my bed and fuck you so hard you will deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams!"_

And Goddess knows only too well that he wants that!

I shudder again. I don't even want to imagine that.

I glance down at my broken ankle. The chain that held me is no longer there.

Sure, I am free, but how would I even attempt to escape? I can barely move. Even if I did find a way to escape I won't get very far in the condition I'm in.

I sigh knowing my only option.

Slowly, I slide to my side. I flip over onto my stomach, gritting in pain from the injuries. I slowly push up so I am on my hands and knees. I let out a sharp gasp as I accidentally move my broken ankle.

I shut my eyes and breath heavily, trying to mentally ease the pain.

I open my eyes and slowly inch forward. Every muscle is screaming in protest to my actions. I can feel my body trying to make me stop and rest, but I can't. If I didn't make it to the dining room, my body would feel worse than this.

With those unthinkable thoughts in my head, I have more motivation to keep moving.  
I crawl a little bit faster, ignoring the throbbing pain in each movement.

By the time I am at the door, I'm sweating and panting. My body is weary and I want so badly to rest but for fear of option 2, I keep going.

I pass through the two bokoblins that are guarding the room I crawled out off. They laugh and watch me as I crawl slowly away.

Great, I'm the laughing stock of bokoblins. How degrading is that when stupid creatures are even laughing at you.

I ignore them and keep moving. Only problem is I have no idea where I am trying to get to. I don't even know where the hell the dining room is! I don't even know where I am, and this hallway stretches out forever.

I grunt. Ghirahim is purposely trying to have me waste time and lose.

Suddenly I catch the sweet aroma of varieties of food, coming from the very end of the hall. That would either be the dining room or the kitchen. Either way, those rooms are always together. Wait, what if Ghirahim is trying to trick me? What if the dining room isn't that way?

_It's the only place you at least have a clue to._ Her voice echoes in my head.

True enough.

With that, I move towards the end of the hall.

The guards are still laughing at me but with every step I make, their annoying voices don't seem to go away. I glance behind and see they are following me.

Oh great.

I past a few more as I crawl. They point at me and laugh. A few even stopped and watch me.

How more degrading can this get?

I feel a sharp ache pierce through my shoulder. I cry out at the unexpected pain. I glance and see one of the guards had stabbed me with its sword. Both are laughing.

The other kicks me in the face and then my broken ribs. I shriek when I collapse onto my ribcage.

They laugh harder.

One slams me into the wall next to two very elegant pots with plants.

I can't feel anything but my body indulged in pain. Tears escape my eyes as I am panting rapidly. I am thankful to be facing the wall. The only thing more degrading than this would be for those things to see me cry.

I notice something behind one of the pots. There is a small passageway.

This was it! This is where I can escape! Not now though. The bokoblins are watching me. They would get Ghirahim and I'd just be captured again, or worse. No, not now. I don't even have the strength to move let alone try to get away. I wouldn't even make it that far. I have to get my strength back. Once I have my strength, I will escape.

I smile.

I finally have some true hope in escaping.

My smile is easily kicked off my face though. One of the bokoblins yanks me by the ear and literally kicks it off my face.

This is it! I've had enough! I narrow my eyes and growl as I gather the all strength that is in my body. I lift my good leg and kick it in the face of the bokoblin that kicked me, sending it flat on its spine. It cries out in pain.

I smile triumphantly.

The other one is pissed. He yanks me by the ear and yells in it.

"What is going on out here!?" I hear Ghirahim snap.

The Bokoblins freeze in terror as Ghirahim appears before us.

I _never ever_ have been somewhat pleased to see Ghirahim. I can't believe I even think that! But at this moment, he is the only one that can get rid of these annoying pests.  
His face grows dark as he sees the scene before him. His eyes narrow as he glares at the creatures.

"You imprudent creatures! How dare you disobey your direct orders!" he yells at them.

The bokoblin holding my ear drops me. "L-Lord Ghirahim, he was getting away! We were stopping him like you said to do if he tried to e-escape!"

Ghirahim crosses his arms and his eyes glare daggers at it. "Do you honestly think I am stupid?! Or did you seriously think I would believe that?!"

"B-but, M'lord it's t-true!" The one on the ground squeaks.

Ghirahim motions towards me. "Does he look like he is in any condition to attempt escaping?!"

Before they can answer back, he snaps his fingers. His onyx blade appears out of thin air. Their eyes wide in pure terror. The one that held my ear runs for it, but before it even turns to run, Ghirahim stabs it in the middle of the face. It shrieks then falls silent as it collapses onto the ground. Ghirahim withdrew his sword from its skull, pulling out brain tissue and guts out of the head.  
The other one freaks out and scrambles away.

Ghirahim raises the arm with the blade back behind his head and then hurls his sword at the fleeing bokoblin. It pierces straight through its skull. It doesn't even make a noise as it plummets to the ground, completely lifeless.

Ghirahim growls in annoyance as he retrieves his sword. Once in his hands it fades through a wave of diamonds.

"Those insolent, inadequate, disobedient creatures!" He snarls.

He takes several deep breaths, to calm himself before whirling to look at me. Irritation, clearly in his eyes. He places his hands on his hips.

"Well, now I know what was taking you so long. It always outrages me when my plans are tampered with. You would know that." He brushes his hair out of his eyes. "I do believe your time is up." He grins.

I narrow my eyes at him. I get attacked by the bokoblins, wasting my time and I still lose!

"However; since those idiot minions of mine ruined our little game, I'll make a deal with you. If you crawl to me, I will teleport us both to the dining room and we can dine, blissfully. If you refuse to do so, I will take you back to your room and precede in option 2."

He smiles as I growl.

"Come to me, my pet."

"I'm not crawling to you!" I snap.

"Oh? Then would you like to precede our intercourse right here?" He raises an eyebrow and smiles.

I grunt before slowly sighing in defeat.

I slowly get on my hands and knees and crawl towards him.

My head hangs low with each step I take. I am utterly humiliated. I keep my eyes on the white marble floor, not bearing to look up and see that triumphant smile.

I feel my pride fall.

I reach his feet, still keeping my head down. I don't want him to see how much this pains me.

"That's a good pet." He says.

I growl.

He places a gloved finger underneath my chin and forces me to look at him. He brushes my bangs out of my eyes and grins.

He bends down and swoops me up in his arms. He plants his lips on mine. I grit my teeth as he chuckles. He walks towards the location where the sweet aroma is coming from.

He walks into this wide open room with a huge elegant chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. There is a long table with a white diamond table cloth draping over the table. A golden design lingers along the edges. In the middle of the great table, are three golden candle holders, with a white and blue flame hovering above each one. Between giant spaces on the table were white and pink roses in crystal clear vases. This was a beautiful sight, I have to admit. But nothing was as beautiful, as the rows of food on that table. I had never seen so much food. I didn't even recognize majority of it.  
I am practically drooling at the sight of it.

Ghirahim walks towards a chair at one end of the table and sits me down in it. Once I am seated, he walks down the table and sits directly in front of me, at the head of the table.

He sits down and grabs the napkin off his plate and places it on his lap.  
He then looks over to me and smiles. He motions to the food.

"Bon appetite, Sky Child." He says.

He snaps his fingers, and a few bokoblins come in and start serving Ghirahim.

I just stare at the food they put on his plate. I then glance at the food in front of me.

I so badly want to stuff my face, but I don't trust Ghirahim. It could be poisoned. There could be some sort of sleeping spells in them. I wasn't taking that chance.

I feel his gaze burning into me.

I look up and see him with a threatening expression on that pale face.

"Sky Child, don't insult me. I said you could eat to your heart's content, and I meant it. I am a Lord true to my word. I'm warning you now, boy, eat." He demands in a dark tone.

_Its okay, Link. Eat up. You need to get your strength back. Zelda's voice whispers in my mind.  
But what if this is poisoned?_

One of the bokoblins comes down to my end and gets a spoonful of pumpkin soup. It walks down to Ghirahim and places it down. Ghirahim picks up a golden spoon and takes a sip, his eyes watching me.

_Ghirahim wouldn't poison something if he was going to eat it. It's safe, I know it is._

I nod silently. I slowly, reach over and break off a leg off a steaming Cucco. I grab a helping of variety of unknown mouthwatering looking food, Deku nut bread and a big bowl of pumpkin soup.

Wasting no time, I scarf down the food. All the flavors of the food explode my taste buds.

"Would it kill you to use some manners? Honestly Link, the way you are eating, it appears that little rock in the sky never feeds its citizens."

My answer is a glare.

He mirrors my expression. "I will have none of that, Sky child! I am letting you dine with ME out of the kindness of my heart and I won't tolerate that behavior!"  
Don't make him mad, Link. You need to rebuild your strength.

I let out a defeated sigh. I slow down my eating and look at my plate.  
"That's more like it. I must say, I am impressed that you are still conscious after all that has happened to you today."

"I don't go down so easily." I retort

Ghirahim smiles and chuckles. "It appears that way, but that can be easily fixed."

I scowl at him.

"It's a shame you didn't just choose Option2. You would still have some of your pride left."

I snort. "I still have my pride and why would I let you have the pleasure of raping me?"  
"Oh but Link, it wouldn't be pleasure just for me. It would be pleasurable for both of us. You may not be aware of this, but I can have you at any point in time." He sneers.  
Hearing those words come out of his mouth makes me shudder. I know only too well they are true but I only allow him to see my face with complete defiance.

"Why are you doing this? Why bother feeding me if I am just your prisoner?" I quickly change the subject.

"You aren't just my prisoner, Sky child. You are also my slave. Even slaves need to be fed."

"I'm not your slave!"

"Oh? And that's why you crawled to me to be fed?"

"Why don't you just fight me instead of being a coward?!" I yell. Anger rising in my veins.

"Do you honestly wish to fight me in your condition?"

"Yes! I don't care what condition I am in, I would rather fight you then be a chained prisoner."

"You wouldn't even last a single minute. For your own good, Link, its better if you just remain captive. You won't interfere in my plans, I can succeed in capturing the Spirit Maiden and resurrecting my master, and I will always have you here as mine." He grins at me.

"I won't ever let you get Zelda! That _I_ promise! I will _never_ be yours! I won't let you win, _ever_!"  
Ghirahim busts out laughing. "You truly believe that don't you? What is it with you and the Spirit Maiden? She's not exactly a catch."

"You're wrong! Zelda is one of the most amazing girls in the world! She is beautiful, smart, kind…and my best friend." I feel my face flush as I think of her.

The day of the Wing Ceremony, when she wanted to show me her appearance first. She was so beautiful in that pink dress. I'll never forget that smile when I won the ceremony, and how she jumped into my arms. Then the moment on top of the statue when we almost-

"I think shes more than just your best friend, sky child, but I would forget her if I were you. You belong to me." He says darkly.

I glance up and see his eyes are narrow and his face is dark.

He snaps his fingers and appears directly in front of me. He is practically sitting on my lap.

I lean as far back as I can in the chair.

He snaps his fingers again and a little paper appears, only it's not paper. It's a picture of me and Zelda, the one from her room.

"How did you get that?" I asked, darkly.

"I took it from her room last night, when I came to kidnap you." He leans closer into me, his face only an inch away. "You can forget about her, Link. This-"he holds the picture in front of my face "is in the past. You and I…we are in the present and future."

He rips the photo in half, my heart tears a bit as I see Zelda's face fall to the floor.  
Ghirahim crushes his lips into mine. He grabs my face in both hands and kisses me harder. I keep my mouth close tight, not letting his long tongue invade.

He grabs my bleeding shoulder, having me gasp in pain. His tongue takes the opportunity and invades. His tongue explores my mouth. He moans as he tastes every inch of me. His tongue wraps around mine, twirling and tasting it.

Finally, his tongue leaves my mouth, trailing behind a long saliva snake out of my mouth.  
My eyes are open wide, traumatized by that kiss.

Ghirahim whips the saliva off my mouth, than caresses my cheek.

"You are intoxicating, Link." He brushes his lips on mine again before slowly sliding his lips to my forehead.

He snaps his fingers and appears back at the other end of the table and resumes eating.

Several moments pass, and I barely start to eat again when he says, "Why don't we discuss plans for after dinner?"

My spoon falls onto my plate. I look up at him to see him grinning.

"What, aren't you going to torture me?" I say regaining myself.

He giggles. "Not yet. Seeing how you've been a good boy, I've decided against that."

"And just what do you have planned?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Oh, many things, Sky child, but one step at a time. I thought perhaps we could clean you up and attend to some of your wounds."  
"Why?"

He sighs, annoyed. "Although I am pleased that you have been more loquacious, I am getting rather irritated with these persistent questions."

"So answer them." I remark. Meeting his eyes with my sneer as I continue eating the pumpkin soup.

"You may have forgotten already who is the superior one here, Sky Child." He says through his teeth. "Perhaps you prefer to stay a filthy boy?"

I laugh. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

Ever since my destiny began it seems like I am always dirty.

He smiles lustfully. "Oh, I bet. You are a filthy little maggot aren't you?"

"Yup." I cross my arms and smile as I arch an eyebrow.

He frowns slightly before it's replaced with a devious expression. "I'd like to see just how dirty you are in bed."

My triumphant face falls instantly.

"Eat up, Sky child. You're going to need it for what I have planned." He smiles and winks.  
As much as I want to, I suddenly have lost my appetite.


	6. Chapter 5 Unbreakable Spirit

**Chapter 5: Unbreakable Spirit**

**_"Eat up, Sky child. You're going to need it for what I have planned." He smiles and winks.  
As much as I want to, I suddenly have lost my appetite._******

~Ghirahim's POV~

The sky child stays silent throughout the rest of meal. He doesn't eat after all told him he was going to need his strength. Oh, that was the truth. I had something very wonderful planned for that beautiful boy.

If he doesn't eat then it will only help break him more, which is what I want. I want to break him. To give in to me. He doesn't know but he already has begun. When I gave him that hand job, his body betrayed him. Once he is broken, he will give himself to me, eagerly.

That I know.

He looks up at me. Those defiant blue eyes, watching me carefully.

I return his gaze with a wink.

His eyes narrow.

I smirk before raising my hand above my hand and snap my fingers.

My minions run in, awaiting my orders.

I wipe my mouth with my napkin before standing.

"We are finished here, start cleaning up." I order.

My minions, bow before me and begin clearing the dining table.

I walk towards Link.

"Ready to be cleansed, Sky Child?" I ask.

He sighs.

I bend down to pick up when he snaps, "No."

"No? You want to stay dirty?" I growl.

"No. You aren't carrying me and I'm not crawling."

I cross my arms and glower at him. "I will not teleport you, you lazy child."

"I will walk."

I bust out laughing. "That is a good one sky child!"

He crosses his arms like the defiant child he is. I realize he is serious.

"You're serious?"

He nods.

"Why?" I ask, confused. "You can barely crawl, let alone take a step. You're weak."

"I'm not weak!"

I sigh, frustrated. This boy and his stubbornness!

"I don't know what you are planning sky child, but if you are attempting to escape, I promise you this, you will be begging me to kill you."

"I'm not planning anything. I have my pride and I won't let you take it, so I will walk."

"If you want to be stubborn and walk fine but-"I snap my fingers summoning shackles chained to an Eldin metal ball. "You have to walk in these."

He looks down at the newly added pressure. He barely winces in pain. He looks back at me with annoyance.

"I guess walking with a broken ankle isn't difficult enough, let's add shackles and a ball." He says sarcastically.

"It is your decision as I recall. If you're going to walk, then go to the other end of the hall. See you there."

I lean down and brush my lips against his. I snap my fingers and teleport into my bathroom. Now I have time to get this room ready for what I have planned...

**Link's POV**

I'm left alone in the dining room with a few bokoblins cleaning the table. A few of them stare at me as they grab the golden dishes.

I ignore them. I am annoyed with these creatures.

I scoot the chair back slowly and stare at the shackles and the heavy ball that follow behind the chains. This was going to be a drag. No Pun intended.

I probably will damage my ankle worse now than I would have just walking. I will show him though.

I am not weak. I was going to prove him wrong. I had some of my strength back.

The room is empty for a second. I quickly reach down and pick up the torn picture of Zelda. This was the real reason for why I wanted to walk. I didn't want Ghirahim to see me pick up the picture. After what he said…about us being the present and future...

I shudder.

I gaze at the picture in my hand. When the picture was whole, it was Zelda and I on the ground near the Goddess statue, cuddling. Her delicate hands were wrapped around my waist as my arm was around her shoulders.

Now, the picture was missing her hands.

I hear the bokoblins coming back in the room. I stuff the photo in my pants.

I grip on the table and very slowly I stand up.

I pant instantly as I groan in pain. It hurts so much to put pressure on my ankle so I shift it to my good leg.

I am surprised to be standing. I look down at myself, proud that I was able to do it. I  
looked at the door to the hallway and then back down to my shackled feet.

_You can do it Link…_ She whispers

I smile and nod to myself.

I lift my broken ankle, gritting my teeth and take a step forward...

**Ghirahim's POV**

I wait patiently for the sky child to reach the bathroom. Everything is ready and prepared for his cleaning.

I peer around my vast bathroom. Everything is set.

"Oh yes!" I giggle, "The boy will most certainly be clean."

Time has gone by and he is still not here! It has been five whole minutes! The water isn't going to stay warm forever.

I glance out the wino and see the sun has gone down and the moon is awake.

I tap my finger on my chin.

Let's see…

We started dinner around dusk...it's been 15 minutes since we parted ways. If we were still playing our Option Game, he would be fucked.

That is a game I can't wait for but I have to wait. I have to break Link first. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun until then...especially tonight. Oh, tonight is going to be delightful!

I lick my lips in anticipation.

I glance towards the door.

Still he isn't here.

I growl in frustration as I cross my arms and sit at the edge of the vast size bathtub.  
That boy is taking far too long to get here but I have to break him. Every moment we share together, I must break him. He will tell me where the girl is and he will do it on his knees before me.

I laugh as I imagine him now.

He probably didn't even take a single step before he snapped that ankle of his in two. He is probably on the ground crying in misery in the condition he's in.

I laugh again.

I should probably find the boy and drag him in here. I've tested my patience long enough.  
I stretch my arm, high above my head and snap-

_Creak_

The bathroom door opens.

I hesitate my snap as I a wait to see who is intruding.

I am in utter shock.

It's Link.

He is walking-limping rather- with the metal Eldin ball in his arms.

How is this possible!?

How does he even have the capability to do this?!

I was foolish to let him at to his heart's content! He has regained much of his strength. I am being too soft on him. Next time we dine, he watches me feast!

Wait-is he glowing?

He is!

He's skin is glowing very mildly, not enough for those electric blue eyes of human to see, only the eyes of us, powerful beings.

I know that glow far too well.

It's his spirit. That accursed unbreakable spirit!

He being the Goddess' chosen hero is giving him the strength!

He meets my scowl and smiles in conquering his task.

I underestimated that boy's spirit.

I will have to demean him more and crush that spirit of his within the palm of my gloved hands.

**Links POV**

The look on Ghirahim's face is priceless.

I don't even know how I have the strength to be holding this or even how I am able to stand. When I took that first step, I knew that I wouldn't make it, but I when I stepped down, I felt different. I don't understand; in my current condition how I was able to do it. It was like something inside me awakened and I could walk. Of course it hurt but not enough to discourage me to continue.

And seeing Ghirahim's face just fuels my pride.

"I see you were able to walk after all." He says trying to hide his anger.

I nod with a grin.

"Well, you've wasted a good amount of time. I don't think you deserve to be healed."  
I frown slightly.

His angered expression is replaced with a grin. "So why don't we get to cleaning hmm?"

He motions me to the bathtub.

I set the metal ball down and stare at him.

My broken ankle is in serious pain but I hide it.

"Drop the pants and get in here." He orders me.

I feel my blood drain from my face. My heart stops.

"You are…"

"Going to bathe you? Yes. Did you honestly think I would pass up a chance to see you wet and naked?" he asks and laughs. "No, I can't pass up on that privilege."

"You're not bathing me."

"Oh? But you are such a filthy boy, Link. I need to wash my pet."

"I am not your pet!"

"You say that so often. It is only a matter of time before you accept your fate, Link."

He stands up and walks to me. I stand my ground. I won't let him win even as uncomfortable as I am right now. He places his hands on my cheeks and stares at me. I smack his hands off me. He doesn't like that. He narrows his eyes and slams me into the wall, pinning my arms above my head. He holds both my wrists in one hand as he strokes my wounded cheek.

His hand then slides up to my hair and he begins wrap his finger in my locks. "We are entwined by that luscious red thread of fate. Always, you will be mine."

He presses his lips on mine for a simple peck.

"Now, sky child, shall I bathe you?" I coos in my ear.

My answer is a spit in the face.

He slams my head against the wall. "I am done with you being defiant!"

He snaps his fingers and I feel the ball and shackles fade from my feet but a new pressure is on my wrists now, binding them together. I try to scuffle out of my hold but I only earn a rope burn.

I glance above my head and see that my wrists are bound by a red rope.

I gasp and turn my attention to Ghirahim. He is smiling with hunger in those dark eyes. His free hand falls to my bare chest as he creates a pattern.

"Well sky Child, I think it is time we get in the bathtub together…"


	7. Chapter 6 Steam

**Chapter 6: Steam**

**_"Well sky Child, I think it is time we get in the bathtub together…"_******

~Link's POV~

I feel my eyes grow wide.

My heart is racing in fear.

I don't want to be anywhere near Ghirahim and a bathtub!

I struggle and wiggle as his hands move down to my pants.

"Stripy stripy, Link." He says.

As his hands touch my waist line, I slam my bounded hands against his head, and then knee his face. I push him off me and run out the door the best I can.

Every step I take, I shriek in pain, but I have to get away from Ghirahim!

He yells after me.

I glance behind and see him charging after me in full speed.

It isn't long until he lunges for me and grabs me by my feet.

I scream in pain as he yanks on my ankle.

He laughs enjoying my screams.

I struggle and kick as he holds me.

He snaps his fingers and my ankles are bound together.

I hear him stand up and walk.

I pull my body up to my hands and knees and inch away.

His foot slams into my back and smashes my body back onto the ground.

I let out a cry of pain.

He keeps his foot on my back and yanks me by my hair and forces me to look back at him.

I grunt.

"You pathetic little worm!" He says as he flips his hair out of his face. "Do you honestly think you can get away with what you just did?"

He slams my head into the ground.

He grabs my ankles and starts to drag me back into the bathroom.

I struggle against his pull trying to move the opposite direction.

He stops suddenly.

I hear his footsteps approach. I hear him bend down and pick something up.

Seconds past and I see him before me. He yanks me up by my hair. I glance up at him and am instantly afraid. He is furious. He shoves something before me.

I gasp. It's the picture of Zelda.

"What is this doing in your pants?" He snaps.

I glare at him.

"You worthless boy! You picked it up before you walked to the bathroom, didn't you?! That was why you wanted to walk! You didn't want me to see you get this!"

I spit in his face.

His eyes narrow. He slaps me across the face and snaps his fingers.

My mouth is covered with a red fabric.

"You don't know who you're missing with, boy. I should just torture you until you are desperately clinging to your soul, but I won't. I am tired of having you interfere with my plans and what I have in store for you is something that will not be interfered with."

He shreds the picture of Zelda and throws the pieces up in the air.

He walks behind me and grabs me by the feet and drags me back into the bathroom.  
A single tear escape my lids as I watch the pieces of Zelda land on the floor as I am pulled away.

-

Ghirahim shuts the door once we are inside and locks it. He flips me over so I am lying on my back. He snaps his fingers, and his dagger appears in his hands. His hands find the front of my pants. He cuts the fabric and slowly makes his way down to my ankles. He removes my shredded pants.

The air is cold against my exposed skin.

I shiver as he laughs.

His eyes head straight for my member. He smiles widely.

"Impressive, Link. Most impressive, of course, clearly nowhere near as impressive as my member, but don't worry, you will have the pleasure of seeing it." he laughs.

My eyes are wide and I feel my face flush as he stares at my crouch.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?" he coos.

He slides his hands under my back and picks me up. He snaps his fingers and his clothes disappear in a spray of diamonds.

My eyes widen.

I hear him step into the bathtub. He slides down into the warm water. He sits down and sets me in front of him. I can feel his member brush against my ass. I hold my breath and shut my eyes.

I concentrate on how wonderful the warm water feels. I can feel my muscles relax and feel the aches diminish.

I let out a small moan.

I feel his hands on my back and I immediately tense. He splashes the warm water on my back and I can feel him scrubbing away the filth that has tainted me.

I should be trying to escape, I shouldn't let Ghirahim scrub my body but I can't seem to feel my body. It's as if the water is holding me in.

Ghirahim begins to massage my shoulders. A muffled moan escapes my mouth as he digs those fingers into my skin.

"You are tense, sky child. You need to relax." He says in a low tone.

I want to fight him off but the feeling of my aches fading overwhelms the feeling of defiance.

His hands slide down my back and he really begins to work his hands into my skin. He moves his fingers in slow circular motions. Trailing up and down my back. He does this a few times before moving back to my shoulders. He grasps my skin and moves down to my shoulder blades.

His fingers cascade back to my back and he begins massage harder as he follows down my spine. He finds a few knots and massages it out, releasing my body free of tension.  
He leans into me, his mouth to my ear.

"Doesn't that feel better?" he says in the same low tone.

I nod.

He chuckles and kisses my ear.

I hear the water splash and I snap open my eyes. Ghirahim is before me. He sits on his knees and leans forward. He scoops up some water and splashes it on my chest. He holds a soaking wet rag and begins to scrub away the blood from my skin.

He moves up my chest to my collar bone then slides it down to where the water meets my body. He slides it up again, this time gliding over my shoulders and down my arms.  
He snaps his fingers and a bowl materializes in his hand. He leans back and lets the bowl fill up from the waterfall (that I had no idea was even in this bathroom.

He lifts it above my head and pours it on my hair.

He does this a few more times than leans in and takes off the fabric tied to my mouth. He grabs the washcloth and washes my neck along with my face.

When he is done, I glance down and see; I am finally clean.

I sigh in relief.  
I push my body up, trying to get out of the tub, now that I am clean, but Ghirahim forces me back down.

"Oh no, Link. We aren't done. Not in the slightest." He smiles a twisted smile.

My eyes widen.

He crushes his lips to mine.

I groan in protest. I squirm against him.

He snaps his fingers and I see a long diamond chain descend from above. He pulls my constrained hands over my head and connects the rope to the chains.

Ghirahim stares at the view and smiles.

I'm hanging from diamond chains. From my member up, I am exposed in the steamy environment.

He licks his lips.

"This is a wonderful view. You have quite the lovely body." He leans closer to my face and caresses my cheek. "You are very attractive, Link. You should be honored that I want such a delicious boy such as you."

I narrow my eyes.

He giggles then crushes his lips back into mine. His lips were hot and moist as he kisses harder. The pressure he uses floods my body with a heated sensation. A moan escapes my mouth and he crushes his mouth harder. His tongue slides in my mouth. He explores all over the inside of my moist mouth. His tongue finds mine and twirls around. Another moan escapes my mouth. He kisses hungrier. Our mouths dancing in a faster motion and I start feeling lightheaded.

He cascades his hand down my chest down to my navel then he grasps my member.

I gasp.

I can feel his smile against my lips.

His fingers run from my balls to the tip of my glans. He swirls around there then slides back down to my balls. His fingers find my sensitive spots and teases. I gasp and moan at the touch. He brings the palm of his hand to the tip again, he plants it there, his fingers hold around it then he begins to spin as if he is trying to remove a lid of a bottle. I let out a groan. It feels absolutely amazing. I let out a cry and try to wiggle away from my sensitive area. He keeps doing it. I let out another cry. My body is heating up. My breathing has increased. I lean my head back. His lips find my neck and he starts to kiss there and nibble. I let out another moan mix with a cry. He begins to pump my member. I can feel my body trembling from his touch.

I begin to pant.

This feeling is intoxicating. I can feel my member getting hard.

His lips trail down to my nipples and he begins to suck on them.

I let out another groan.

His free hand finds the other and begins to pinch the sensitive area.

My body is hot like the steam in this room. I can feel myself sweat. I'm panting and moan loudly.

He snaps his fingers and I feel my body slowly slide into the water. He snaps his fingers for the chains to stop once the water hits past my navel.

He smiles at me.

He snaps his fingers again and a bottle of blue liquid materializes in his hand. He opens it up and drinks it whole.

He takes a deep breath and goes under the water.

I watch him, curious on what he is going to do.

I can see his blurry white head of hair go to my member. His long tongue slides out and wraps around my tip.

I grip my fists and lean my head back as a moan escapes my mouth. His hot tongue slides and licks all over my tip. His hand finds my balls and begins to massage them. His mouth slides over my glans and begins to devour me.

"Ah-ahh." I moan.

Oh goddess! This feels incredible!

He begins to deep throat me, pumping, and massaging me. His hot breath mixed with the water feels so good.

I feel my body heat up even more.

I can feel that similar irruption as before. I'm going to come soon.

The hand on my member, snakes around behind and enters me.  
"Ahhh!" I cry out at the unexpected feeling.

He fingers the inside of me, exploring my cave. He sticks another finger in.  
I pant and cry out in pain.

He begins to thrust his fingers, feeling around, until he finds this spot. He hits it and I bite my lip to keep myself from going crazy.

All these sensations are overwhelming me! It's too much!

My body is going crazy!

I pant frantically.

My body takes over my mind and I begin to thrust my body into his mouth.

His talented tongue wraps around the shaft again, sending my nerves in a frenzy.

I thrust harder.

He massages my balls harder and thrusts his fingers faster, hitting that sweet spot.

I can't control the noises coming out of my mouth. I can't control anything! My body is so hot! I'm going to explode! I can't-

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cry out as my body explodes all in the inside of Ghirahim's mouth.

-

I hang there, fists unclutched, head hanging low, panting rapidly.

My body is weak and exhausted. I can see myself trembling.

Ghirahim surfaces from the water and lightly pants. He smiles as the white milky liquid drips from his mouth.

I see the same liquid in the water, spreading out along the wide tub.

"My, My, sky Child! You were very loud; I could hear you from under the water."

I glare at the dirty bath water. Too tired to meet his eyes.

His hands cup my chin and force me to look at him.

He is smiling in victory as I pant.

"See, Link? Isn't it wonderful to give in to me? To be pleasure like that? You should feel special, I don't give underwater blow jobs to just anyone." He caresses my sweaty cheeks.

"Oh yeah? Then just who do you…give them to?" I ask out of breath.

"Just ones that I know are mine."

He smashes his hot white lips on mine. He forces his tongue back into my mouth as he wraps his fingers around my dirty blonde hair.

He breaks the kiss and pecks my nose. He stares at me and overlooks my hanging body.  
I feel my face get hot and it's not from the steam. I don't like how he is looking at me, with those eyes…

"Oh Sky child! Seeing you sweaty is quite the turn-on. I can only imagine how you'd look after a night together."

"Well, don't imagine it. It's not going to happen." I snap.

He chuckles. "Oh, Link. It's _going_ to happen. I will have you, _that_ I promise. But not tonight. All the madness you have done today has been exhausting for me."

I sigh in relief.

His hold on my jaw tightens.

"Don't think I won't forget about that picture. There is still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link. That we will take care of tomorrow."

He smacks his lips once again into mine. "Now…Let's go to sleep…"

My eyes widen in pure horror.


	8. Chapter 7 the Craving

Within Chains: Chapter 7 The Craving

by *xBooxBooxBear, Apr 15, 2012, 7:37:03 AM

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

**Chapter 7: The Craving**

**_He smacks his lips once again into mine. "Now…Let's go to sleep…"  
My eyes widen in pure horror._******

~Link's POV~

He laughs and snaps his fingers.

The chain holding me disappears and I collapse into the water.

The water is a lot deeper than I thought it would be. I sink to the bottom. I try to swim back to the surface but my hands and feet are still bound.

I try just letting my weightless body float back up but I see Ghirahim's foot smash down into my chest.

I choke up my air and I yelp in pain. His foot is right on my broken ribs.

I struggle and try desperately to reach the surface.

"Beg me to save you, Link." I hear Ghirahim's voice echo in the water around me.

"No!" I snap and accidently swallow water.

My air has escaped my lungs.

I feel my already weak body get even weaker.

"Ask me to save your life…"

I can't answer. I am beginning to shut down. I…I am dying.

"Save me." I gargle with the last of my air.

"Save me what?"

"Save…me…Ghira-"

I can't finish. Everything fades black.

**Ghirahim's POV**

"Save…me…Ghira-" I hear him almost say my name.

"Come on, Link, we don't want you dying on me and your little Spirit Maiden." I smile as I taunt.

He doesn't answer. There is no response.

I glance down at the water.

Link's eyes are shut. His mouth is open.

Uh oh.

I lift my foot off his ribs and bend down and snatch him out of the water.

Link is unconscious. He isn't breathing.

I snap my fingers and telelport both myself and Link out of the bathtub.

I suppose it wasn't such a great idea to weaken the boy then drown him.

I place him down on the ground and feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

_Good going Ghirahim! You killed the Sky Child!_

I suppose that is a good thing. Now Link won't get in my way of trying to revive my master…but he does know where the Spirit Maiden is. He also belongs to me.

I opened those luscious lips and placed mine on top of his. I take a deep breath and exhale into his mouth. I do this three times before lightly placing my hands under his breasts and pump the water out of him.

I do this a few more times until he coughs out the water, which some of it sprays on my face.

I grunt, irritated and wipe away the water off my face.

He coughs out the water before taking a gasp of air.

He opens his eyes.

It takes him less than a second to regain his focus.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"That isn't a look one gives to the one who just saved your life." I feign sadness.  
"You're the one who drowned me!" He spat.

"Oppsie." I wink, "at least I have the pleasure of hearing you beg for me to save you."

He glares at me.

I smile and kiss those lips.

I moan at his taste.

How could any human taste so delicious? How could this boy be so delectable and not even know!

My body is craving his. I want him. I want this Sky Child. I want to hear his erotic voice moan and cry out in pleasure! I want to hear him cry out my name as he begs me to thrust harder.

Forget the bed! Forget sleep! Forget about waiting for the right time!

I want him and I want him now!

I smash my lips back into his. Hungrily eating his lips, savoring every taste of him. I lay on top of him, pressing out bodies together, our members touching.

He gasps and I see that beautiful face flush and let out that erotic moan!

Yes!

I sway my hips harder, wanting to feel every inch of him under me.

I feel myself growing harder then I already am. This boy is driving me insane and there is only one way to cure it.

I grab his member in my hand and start pumping it. He gasps out in pleasure. I kiss harder.

I play around with the tip. I know that is the most sensitive yet pleasurable spot. I know he loves this! I move my hands up and down, hardening his member. He pants in pleasure.

Oh those pants!

"I want you, Sky Child…I want to be inside you." I breathe against his lips.

He looks at me, frighten.

I pump him harder.

He lets out another cry.

Faster and faster, I pump.

His breathing has increased. His moans are loud.

He screams as he releases his load on my hand.

I can't take it anymore! I want to be in this boy right now!

I grab him and flip him onto his stomach. I force him onto his knees.

I press a single finger into his entrance.

He cries out in pain.

I lick my lips and stick in another finger.

Another cry!

I move my fingers in a circular motion and then thrust them hard as I try to loosen up his entrance. He was going to need all the help he can get, for when I enter him.

My other hand reaches for his member and I pump his shaft again.

He pants in pleasure and cries out in pain.

Hearing him like this is erecting my hard member even more!

It doesn't take long before he comes again.

His screams fill my ears with his sweet melody.

"Here I come, Sky Child" I place my hard member at his entrance, ready to enter it.

"Wait!" Link cries out.

I grunt and look at him. "What is it?"

"You-you made me feel good…let me make you feel good." He says as he looks over his shoulder at me. His face is flustered and sweaty.

I smile and lick my lips as he says this. "That's a good pet."

I allow him to turn around and face me.

He crawls over to me and places his lips hard onto mine.

I smile and moan.

We kiss like we have never kissed before, rather he kisses. He is actually kissing me back. His tongue slides into my mouth as ours dance together.

I grab the Sky Child's cheeks and forced his harder into mine.

His hand slides down to my member. He grasps it and then impels on mine.  
I groan in pure delight at the boy's gestures.

He copies my moves and plays around with the shaft sending me in a trembling frenzy. I pant loudly as his hand slides up and down my large hard member.

"Yes, my pet! Yes!" I moan.

His lips leave mine and trail down my jaw and he begins to nibble my neck.

I let my head fall back as I am savoring his actions.

His tongue dances against my pale skin then slides down my chest past my navel. He kisses right above my member. I feel his hot breath breathing on my member as he is about to-

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream out in pain!

He bit me! The Sky Child bit me on my member!

I feel added pain as I feel his fist make contact with my member.

I scream in pain and feel myself tumble onto my side clinging my manhood.

I snap open my eyes and see Link limp out of the bathroom as fast as he can.

That little worm! He is going to be severely punished!

I snap my fingers and my clothes are back on my skin. I summon a red potion and drink it in a single gulp.

The pain the boy has given me has ceased slightly.

I stand up the best I can and snap my fingers' summoning my horde

"Find the boy and bring him back to me! Block every exit! He can NOT get away! If you fail me, I will end each and every one of your miserable lives!"

My horde roars and run out the bathroom.

_You can run Link, but you can't hide!_


	9. Chapter 8 Escape!

**Chapter 8: Escape!**

**_  
My horde roars and run out the bathroom._**

You can run Link, but you can't hide!****

~Link's POV~

I have only a few seconds before Ghirahim will recover and come chasing after me.

That was too close! Way too close! Ghirahim had almost raped me! As if his unwanted pleasures were bad enough, I was almost violated! If I hadn't thought to trick him…he would have…I don't even want to finish that thought.

I should focus on escaping!

My body is weary and aching. With every step I take, I almost collapse but I have to escape! I have to get out of here before Ghirahim recovers which I am sure he has by now.  
Luck is on my side as I run down the hall. Not a single bokoblin is insight, but I can hear Ghirahim shouting from the bathroom as he commands them to find me.

I run past the room I was being held in earlier and head straight for the potted plants. I slid the one blocking the path out of the way. I quickly slid in, ignoring my ankle being scraped.

Once I am in the passage, I slid the potted plant just in time. The heard of bokoblins run down the hallway. I hear them getting close and then I hear screaming.

I peek out the crack to see the bokoblins slip from the water I left behind. They scream and face plant onto the floor and slam into the walls.

I can't help but chuckle at their faces.

The stupid creatures kept running down and slipping, spreading the liquid all over the ground, soon the whole horde has fallen onto the ground.

I see Ghirahim come into view, seconds later. His face his red from fury. I slowly creep back so I can no longer see, but can still hear him.

"You pathetic swines! Get up and find that boy! He couldn't have gotten far!" he roars.

I wait for Ghirahim's footprints to totally be gone before I let out a low breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

That was close!

Good thing the plant blocks the path or else he might have seen me.

I don't even understand why he didn't notice the water on the ground. Perhaps the bokoblins had messed up the watery trail.

Wasting enough time, I slowly turn around and crawl down the passage way. It's cold and clamp. Goosebumps freeze over my damp body. I am tired and exhausted but I push myself.  
Just out of this passageway was my freedom.

I can hear the bokoblins getting up and screeching as they spread out in search for me.  
My heart is thumping with fear and anxiety.

I have to escape!

I **cannot** let Ghirahim catch me.

Goddess knows what he would do to me if I was captured again.

I keep crawling with that thought in my mind.

The passage seems to stretch out forever. My ankle hurts, my side is sore, my member is still hard. But if I can get out of here, it will be worth it. To be back in Skyloft, in my bed, to see my friends. To be away from Ghirahim! But I am so tired. I just want to rest.

No! I am so close to escaping !

_You can do it Link…_Her voice encourages me.

I feel my spirits rise as I think about finding Zelda.  
To see her smiling face once again…

I crawl faster.

I can smell the fresh night air just beyond my reach.

I am almost out!

I am almost…free.

I hear an ear-shrieking sound from behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see bokoblins peeping in from the passageway. One of them crawls in the passageway and begins to chase after me.

No! I am so close to freedom!

I can't get caught!

I scurry faster.

I can hear the stupid creatures' movements getting close. These guys move fast!  
I see the exit.

I am almost out…

Yes! I am out!

I am greeted with the fresh smell of the forest. The cold wind breezes through my face, but I have no time to admire it. I see now that I am in the Faron Providence. Great! Now I just have to get to a bird statue before Ghirahim or the bokoblins catch me.  
I hear the bokoblins behind me.

I need to move now!

I bolt into the forest. I have no idea where I am. I haven't been in this area before but that doesn't matter! I just have to escape!

I hear their shrills and footprints behind me. I hear the sound of their annoying horn going off. Shit! They are calling for more!

It isn't long until I have the whole horde chasing after me.

Something shoots pass me and lands on a tree next to me. I glance at it. It was an arrow! They are shooting at me!

Something sharp pierces me in the back. I yelp out and collapse onto the ground.  
I try to get back up when I feel a huge amount of pressure slam me back into the ground.  
I hear that too familiar laugh.

No…

His feet appear before my face.

No…I was so close.

"Well, well, look who we found."

No…I was almost free.

"I bet you thought you could escape just like that?" he lets out a loud sinister laugh. "You are dead wrong Link."

He kicks me in the face. I grunt and spit out blood.

He lifts up his foot and slams it over my right arm. I shriek in pain as the bone breaks .  
"Hurts doesn't it? Even though you didn't break any of my bones, you did break my trust. When someone hurts my trust well, I have to quench my bloodlust. And, Link, you are that lucky someone! Besides we aren't quite even as it is."

_Crack!_

Another scream escapes my mouth as he breaks the leg with the broken ankle. My body is throbbing in full pain.

Tears are threatening behind my eyes.

"Hmm…still not even enough." He snaps his fingers and I feel my broken body being lifted by nothingness. He makes a hand motion and my body smashes into a hard tree.

I cry out.

My body flings back into another tree. This time I slam against the tree by my back.  
He snaps his fingers again. I cry out as his daggers pierce through the palm of my hands, and pin me to the tree.

He smashes his lips against mine and twirls the dagger in my palm. I can't help but whimper.

His tongue slithers in my mouth. I bite down on it.

He growls and slaps me across my bleeding face.

"You like biting so bad? Let me show you how it feels!" he snaps.

His teeth make contact with my neck. He tears through my some of my flesh off. I bite down on my bleeding lip, concealing my screams. He bites again before lapping up the blood, dripping down my skin.

My body is trembling. I am panting hard trying to control my pain.  
He licks his lips then makes his way down my member. He bites down. I scream in pain.  
He bites repeatedly on my member.

This pain is horrid!

His teeth are as thick and sharp as the daggers in my flesh. I can feel blood leave my body from where he bites down.

He stops chomping on me and smiles. He leans into me and licks up the tears I didn't even realize were falling.

"Did you honestly think you could escape me, Link? We are now even on the biting, but I still have to punish you for trying to escape and for that picture. Shall we begin?" He smiles, menacingly.

I scowl.

He snaps his fingers and the daggers disappear. I fall to the ground, and grunt in pain.  
He snaps again and my body is snatched back up by nothingness. I am turned around, facing the tree. Ropes appear and snake around my wrists. They pull me to the tree and wrap around the trunk. I see daggers appear before me again and pierce through my hands, straight into the hole.

I grimace. My lip is bleeding from how badly I've been biting on it.

I hear Ghirahim laugh behind me.

I don't like not being able to see my enemy. I can only scarcely see him through the corner of my eye.

I gasp as I feel an unexpected cold hand wrap around my waistline. His fingers caress against my hip bones. I feel his body press against me, and pin me against the tree.  
"Oh, Sky Child," he coos in my ear. He wraps his finger around my hair. "You are so appetizing. Naked, covered in blood." He licks his lips. "So delicious…I can make this punishment easy for you. Give yourself to me-"he kisses my cheek, "-or I will continue with punishing you."

"I will never give myself to you." I spit.

"So sure of yourself? You will be mine soon enough, Link. We will be one but you have chosen punishment, and you will receive it."

He kisses my cheek then slowly backs away.

He snaps and I hear clacking of shards. I know that sound too well. I hear him flick his wrist and I feel those shards tear open into my skin on my back. I bite down on my lip harder, tasting my own blood.

I am soaked in blood and drenched in nothing but pain and exhaustion. This pain is quivering throughout my nearly empty veins, through my torn muscles, and broken bones.  
Goddess make this stop!

_Crack!_

I cry out.

_Crack!  
Crack!  
Crack!_

I gasp for air. My body has collapsed and only the rope and daggers are holding me up.

_Crack!  
Crack!  
Crack!_

I can't take this anymore!

_Don't give up Link! Please! Don't give in to Ghirahim! It is what he wants!_

Zelda…I can't…I am so…tired.

_Crack!_

I yelp out.

Tears are steaming down my cheeks.

"L-lord Ghirahim, sir!" A bokoblin cries out.

Ghirahim stops.

I sigh in relief.

"What is it!? You dare interrupt me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord but we just received word that there was something found within the rubble of the Gate of Time!"

I gasp.

No! Zelda! No!

Ghirahim laughs.

"Fabulous!" he snaps his fingers. The rope and daggers fade and I plummet to the ground. I have no strength to try and get up. I yelp out in pain as I strike the ground. I flipped around so I was facing the crowd.

"Take the boy to my chambers. Make sure he is clean and within chains. I don't want blood on my sheets, just yet."

I gasp, knowing what his intentions.

"Lord Ghirahim, what if he tries to escape?"

Ghirahim looks at him with a dumbfounded expression. He then lets out a chuckle.  
He walks over to me and bends down, meeting my gaze. He gives me a menacing smile as I glare at him.

"We won't escape with those broken bones, but just in case-"

He stomps on my other leg. I scream as I hear the bone snap.

"Oh Link! The sweet sound of your beautiful screams is like music to my ears!" he says. "He won't escape with two broken legs."

He turns back to his horde. "Now tie him up!"

He returns his gaze to me. "I will return for you, my pet."

He licks the blood off my lips and winks.

He snaps his fingers and fades into a wave of diamonds.

I see the horde of bokoblins stare at me. Smiling and laughing. They start running towards me, but I lose consciousness before they get too close.


	10. Chapter 9 Broken

**Chapter 9: Broken**

**_I see the horde of bokoblins stare at me. Smiling and laughing. They start running towards me, but I lose consciousness before they get too close._******

~Third Person~

"Did you know that if there are blessed butterflies-"

"Kwee, look Goron, I don't want to hear another history lecture about what the Goddess did. If you want me to show you how to open the door to the Skyview Temple, kwee, then please stop!" The kikwi pleaded.

"Oh, sorry bud. I just get so excited about the history of the Surface!" The Goron apologized.

"Kwee, it's fine, just please no more."

The goron nodded and smiled at the little penguin plant creature. He follows behind the Kikwi as it guides him long the Faron Providence. Why the Goron wanted to get inside the scary temple, Machi didn't know. Besides, the door to the temple was already open. The boy, Machi had met a month ago had already entered the temple and left the door open.

When Machi had come to see if Link had found his friend, he was alarmed to see Link was a little shaken up and was even flustered. If the hero, who had saved him and his friends was that shaken up from the Skyview Temple, then Machi had no desire (not that he had any desire before) to go in.  
But just as the Hero Link had done; the goron had called Gorko had also saved Machi from the scary red monsters. In return for saving him, Machi agreed to open the already open temple door.

"Kwee, here we are, Gorko." The Kikwi said once they finally reached the Skyview Temple.  
Gorko's eyes widened in delight.

He turned towards Machi and smiled. "Thanks bud! Now I can really get some research-"

"Ahhhhh!" A scream interrupted the Goron.

Machi joined in on the screaming and plummeted to the ground, trying to hide.

"What was that?" Gorko wondered.

"A m-m-MONSTER!"

Another ear shattering scream pierced through the night.

"No, that not a monster...It sounds familiar though..."

Another scream.

"That's Link!" Machi jumped right onto his feet and looked towards the forest then glanced back at Gorko. "Sounds like he is in trouble!"

"Then we have to save our bud! Come on!"

Gorko snatched up the little Kikwi and haled him onto his shoulders, then took full speed towards the source of the sound.

The goron and Kikwi ran for several minutes and heard nothing. Had they imagined it?  
A loud cracking sound echoed through the forest.

The sound was closer.

"That way!" Machi pointed in the direction of the source.

The goron turned around and began running in the right direction.

Another scream.

Gorko ran faster towards the screaming until it stopped and was replaced with panting and whimpering.

Gorko saw a crowd of bokoblins and quietly tip-toed towards them. Gorko could feel Machi shaking in fear as they grew closer. Gorko hid behind a large shrub and peered over to see what the Bokoblins were laughing and howling at.

Gorko and Machi saw a very tall white man, which Gorko had seen a few days ago at the Temple of Time. The goron also noted the ancient whip in the white man's hand. They had been used back during the war with the goddess. The demon king and his minions had used those whips with the humans they had captured. That was centuries ago.

Gorko noticed that the man was using the whip on a boy who was bound to a tree. He could see he was bound by rope and daggers in his hands.

He also noticed that the boy was naked and questioned why, until his attention was drawn to the boy's condition. His back was torn up an drenched in his own blood. There was so much gore in sight the Goron had no idea who this poor boy was until he recognized that head of blood-stained dirty blonde hair.

"Link!" The two whispered aloud.

The white man whipped Link earning another cry and more blood drawn from within his flesh.

"L-lord Ghirahim, sir!" A bokoblin cried out and ran out of the crowd into the opening.

The man called Lord Ghirahim stopped.

He turned around, looking furious at the bokoblin.

"What is it!? You dare interrupt me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord but we just received word that there was something found within the rubble of the Gate of Time!" the bokoblin informed the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim smiled with glee and let out a loud blissful laugh.

"Gate of Time?" The Kikwi asked.

"Shh, I'll tell you later."

"Fabulous!" he snapped his fingers. His whip along with the items binding Link disappeared.

Link fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Take the boy to my chamber and make sure he is within chains. Also clean him up a bit." Ghirahim smiled and looked back at Link, "I don't want blood on my sheets just yet."

Gorko's eyes widened.

"What does he mean by that?" Machi asked innocently.

"Uh, er, he um-nothing. All it means is that we have to save Link instantly." Gorko answered, awkwardly.

"Lord Ghirahim, what if he escapes?"

The demon Lord turned back towards the idiot bokoblin and mirrored Gorko and Machi's dumbfounded face.

"Stupid creature! As if he is in any condition to move" Gorko snapped.

Ghirahim chuckled. He turned towards Link, who was facing towards the tree. He kicked the boy; turning him towards the crowd. He bent down and smiled as Link cringed in pain.

"He won't escape with those broken bones, but just in case-" the demon lord stood up and stomped on Link's leg. The bone snapped in two, earning a cry from the boy.

Ghirahim bent down again and looked at the broken teen.

"Oh Link! The sweet sound of your beautiful screams is like music to my ears!" he said. "He won't escape with two broken legs."

He turned back to his horde. "Now tie him up!"

He glanced back at Link. "I will return for you, my pet."

He licked the blood off Link's lips and winked.

He snapped his fingers and faded into a wave of diamonds.

"Come on! Now is our chance!" Gorko said.

"Kue, Yeah, our chance to die! We can't take them all on! Especially me! I'm too afraid of them."

"We have to save our bud, Machi! He has saved your life, if I recall correctly."

The kikwi looked down in guilt. Machi glanced at the teen. His unconscious body was soaking the grass with blood. Machi didn't know why the Demon lord wanted Link but if he was going to put any more harm on the Hero, Machi wouldn't allow it. Even though he was terrified of the bokoblins, he had to save Link.

"Let's save him." Machi said.

Gorko smiled.

"I will take care of the bokoblins, you get rid of the bokoblins near Link. Make sure they do not chain him up."

Machi nodded.

He jumped off the goron. Gorko took off his backpack and curled into a ball. He started rolling towards the horde of bokoblins.

At first the creatures just stared at the rolling thing. Once Gorko got closer, the bokoblins saw his intention and started panicking. The bokoblins screamed and ran for their lives. Gorko was able to run over a good amount of bokoblins.

While Gorko was running over bokoblins; Machi ran straight for Link. A few bokoblins were already about to clamp the boy in chains.

Machi approached the bokoblins who just started at him. They raised their swords and smiled viciously as they tried to attack the kikwi. Machi began trembling with fear and jumped to the ground in attempt to hide. The bokoblins stared at him as if expecting him to do something.

The plant on Machi's back slowly began to open. Golden spores emerged from the plant and speckled onto the bokoblins. At first, the red demons thought nothing of it and tried to attack Machi, but once the spore sank into their flesh, the bokoblins started acting weird. One began to cough up blood. Another past out right on the spot. Two died instantly and the others began screaming and ran around as if something was chasing them. Machi glanced up and smiled when he saw the bokoblins had left Link.

"Gorko!" Machi called out to his friend.

Gorko instantly stopped running over the creatures and rolled towards Machi.

He unwrapped and scooped up Machi and placed him on his shoulders. Gorko bent down and gently picked up the unconscious boy.

Gorko ran back towards where his stuff was and swooped it over his shoulders and ran into the forest, away from the Demon Lord's domain.

They made it to the Skyview temple but only stopped to catch their breath. They had heard the bokoblins chasing after them.

"We have to get Link to a safe place." Gorko huffed.

"Kwee, We can take him to the Chief! Bucha will know what to do." Machi said.

Gorko nodded and quickly ran towards the kikwi village.

The two only made it to the Viewing Platform. Bucha, the kikwi chief was waiting for them.  
"Que, Machi there you are. I was getting worried." The great big Kikwi leader said.

"I'm fine, Bucha, but Link isn't."

"Que que, Link?"

The goron got closer to Bucha and showed him the broken boy.

"Que, what happened to him?" Bucha asked

"We think he was being held captive by the Demon Lord Ghirahim. He uh, wants something from Link and is torturing him. He has a few broken bones."

Bucha and Gorko shared a concerned look.

"That explains why the boy is naked." Bucha said. "and why there are more monsters out."  
"They're after Link!" Machi said

"We need to get him somewhere safe to tend to his wounds and keep him hidden from the demon lord." Bucha stared up at the night sky. "He is in no condition to return home. He will have to stay on the surface until he is healed."

"There are some humans I saw a few days ago. One was with Link, now that I think about it. we could take him to them!" Gorko said. "I know where they are."

"Where are they?" Bucha asked.

"The Sealed Grounds."

"That is a few days travel. It won't be safe for Link."

Gorko's smile faded into a frown.

"Why don't we keep him inside the Great Tree? The monsters won't be able to find him and we can take care of his injuries." Machi suggested.

"Hoh hoh hoh, that is a good idea, Machi" Bucha said. He looked at the goron. "Follow me Goron. We will take Link to the Great Tree."

Bucha turned towards the tree behind them and began walking towards it. Machi hopped off Gorko's shoulders and followed his leader.

Gorko glanced down at Link. His face was stained in bruises and blood. His chest slowly raised and fell as he breathed.

"Don't worry bud, you are safe now."


	11. Chapter 10 Stolen

**Chapter 10 Stolen**

**_Gorko glanced down at Link. His face was stained in bruises and blood. His chest slowly raised and fell as he breathed._**

"Don't worry bud, you are safe now."****

~Ghirahim's POV~ 

I walk towards the rubble of the gate of Time. I am absolutely giddy with the information I have received.

Finally, a clue to where that stupid Spirit Maiden is.

Not only will I be another step closer to finding her but soon, her soul will be devoured by my master, and he will finally rise again.

And also I have the Sky Child locked in my room. Waiting for me to return. Where we shall be one.

That delicious boy. He will finally be mine.

I lick my lips and smile.

I am at the rubble, where my horde awaits for me. They bow before me but I ignore them.

They are hardly worth my time.

I approach the bokoblin waiting for me in front of the rubble.

"Well?" I snap.

"H-here you are, M'lord." it says and raises an ancient looking scroll.

I snatch it out of its hands and unravel it.

It is written from the gods of old.

Most of the words are unreadable but I am able to make out a few words:

_Master Faron Flames_

Master Faron Flames?

Who the hell is that? I've never heard of a Master Faron Flames.

Who ever this Master Faron Flames is, I know that he must be in the Faron Providence. I will start looking for him tomorrow. Right now, I'm positively giddy! I have a clue to finding the Spirit Maiden and I have Link in my bedroom, waiting for me.

Things are looking up for this Demon Lord!

"Good work." I compliment the bokoblin.

He smiles and bows. "T-thank you m'lord."

"Keep searching for anything else in the rubble." I turn to the horde behind me. "The rest of you, return to the Faron Providence and search for anything with Master Faron Flames."

They bow graciously, probably glad that they get to keep their lives for another day.  
I snap my fingers and teleport back to my domain.

-

I strut down the hallway of my domain. Just at the end of this hallway is where my pet awaits me. He will finally be mine. I will break him. I will make him scream my name as we become one.

I lick my lips.

He is just in this room.

I reach for the handle and turn.

I enter.

"Well if it isn't my naughty sky chi-" I stop myself.

My room is empty. There is no Sky Child. There is no Link. There aren't even any chains!

Where is my pet?

I teleport outside the domain to where I last left Link.

My jaw drops.

There are unconscious and dead bodies of my minions. I see a few of them alive and up; coughing up blood and a few running around as if something is chasing them.

I ignore the stupid creatures and glance at the tree that withheld my sky child.

There is only a puddle of blood soaked in the grass where I last left him.

"WHERE IS HE!?" I shriek.

"H-he, uh, escaped" one said as it stood up from the ground.

I grabbed the pathetic creature and yanked it up by it's strap.

"HOW DID HE ESCAPE!? THERE IS NO WAY HE HAD THE STRENGTH TO GET AWAY!"

"t-two creatures came and k-kidnapped him, sir."

I just stared, dumbfounded.

"Two creatures..." I say as I try to calm myself. I throw the minion on the ground and explode.

"TWO CREATURES WERE ABLE TO KIDNAP MY SKY CHILD FROM MY HORDE!? YOU STUPID USELESS CREATURES!"

I summon my sword and begin to slice up everyone of the bokoblins in the opening. They scream and try to run, but I pierce my sword through their bodies. Their blood squirts out their bodies. Their guts an organs spew out as I withdraw my blade.

My blood lust is no where near satisfied, but I can't kill all my minions.

I turn to the remaining living ones.

"Go out and find that boy or you will all meet my blade! I want that boy back!" I boom.

All my minions run from my sight into the woods.

Insolent idiotic creatures!

Two creatures were able to withstand my horde and steal my pet!

Perhaps they have something to do with this Master Faron Flames. Perhaps he knows I am on to him and has sent two minions to capture Link.

Capturing Link is **MY** job not his.

Whatever he wants with Link, must mean that the boy truly is the key to the Spirit Maiden.

It is rather rude that Master Faron Flames not only stole something that belongs to **ME**; especially if that something happens to be **MY** sky Child. It is also rude that Master Faron Flames did not even introduce himself to me.

I guess I will have to be the mature one and introduce myself first and collect what rightfully belongs to me. Then I suppose the master and I will have a friendly chat about the spirit maiden.

I smile viciously and teleport back into my room.

I walk outside to the balcony and stare out into the sleeping forest.

I don't very much like losing my pet. Especially since I have only had him for a day. It appears I am not very good at keeping a pet.

It is frowns all around for this Demon Lord.

Of course once I get him back he will have to be punished.

I smile at this thought.

_Where ever you are Link, I __**WILL**__ find you and once I have you, I won't let you escape me again..._


	12. Chapter 11 Possibility

**Chapter 11 Possibility**

**_It is frowns all around for this Demon Lord._**

Of course once I get him back he will have to be punished.

I smile at this thought.

Where ever you are Link, I WILL find you and once I have you, I won't let you escape me again...****

~Third Person~

Bucha and Machi had led Gorko inside the great tree. The goron never knew that there was anything inside. The bottom of the tree's entrance was covered in water, so the three had to use another way into the tree.

Once inside, Bucha led the goron to a soft patch of Lamb's Ear plants, one of the softest plants on the surface.

"Place him here." Bucha ordered.

Gorko obeyed, and gently placed Link on the soft plants.

Link let out a low groan.

"Now, Machi, go get some Skulltula silk. We need to clean up those wounds and get the boy in some sort of fabric. He can't stay naked forever." Bucha said.

"Kwee, yes chief!" Machi said and quickly left the tree.

"Now, to examine Link." Bucha bend down and began overlooking every detail to Link's injuries.

The boy made only dim whimpers.

After several minutes of examining Bucha turned to Gorko.

"This boy will be dead soon, if we don't act quickly."

"Is he that bad?"

Bucha nodded.

He looked down at the unconcious teen.

"He has many broken bones; both legs, ankle, arm and ribs. He has a lot of serious head injuries not to mention body injuries. He has lost a lot of blood. Too much, infact. I don't know if he will make it without a fairy."

Gorko ceased his eyebrows in an angerly fashion. His hands rolled up into fists, trying to control his anger.

"That Demon Lord did this to him. Link has done nothing but help others and look for his friend. And for that deku fruit to do this to him!"

"Que, I understand being angry, but that won't help Link. If he has any chance of survival, he is going to need a fairy or at least to have some sort of help."

Gorko looked angerly at Bucha. "You can't do anything to save him?!"

"Que, I know a few herbs that could help heal him but none that have any power effect. And for his broken bones, The kikwi's have very small and delicate hands. We are not strong enough to mend them."

"My hands-"

"Are too tough. You would break your bones in the process. No, we need human hands for his bones."

"I know where some humans are!" Gorko said, a light in his eyes for some sort of hope.

"Bucha!" Machi cried.

Gorko and Bucha turned to the voice and saw the little kikwi come running in, out of breath.

"Que, Machi? What is it?"

"There are millions of monsters out!"

Gorko and Bucha looked at each other.

"They're after Link!" Machi informed.

"It seems the Demon Lord is now aware that his prisoner is gone. They will be patroling the woods in search of Link. If we don't get to the humans in time, he will die."  
"Oh no!" Machi shrieked. "We have to get to those humans!"

"If only we could find a way to let the humans know about Link. It is too risky to bring Link to them."

"Oh! I did run into a mogma awhile back! He said he was looking for the Skyview Temple in search for treasure. He can dig his way over to the humans!" Gorko said.

"Good idea, now if only we could find this mogma."

"Kwee, well if he likes treasure why don't we just go back to the temple with this-" Machi held up an Amber Relic.

"Hoh hoh hoh, good idea Machi." Bucha complimented the Kiwki. He tirned back to the goron. "You and Machi, return the temple and catch that mogma. Tell him to tell the humans about Link. In the meantime, we will do the best we can to mend those wounds. Be careful, you two."

Gorko and Machi nodded.

Machi turned towards Gorko and smiled. "Let's go get that Mogma...whatever that is."  
Gorko laughed and swooped up the kiwki and placed him on his shoulders. He turned to head out the tree but he glanced behind him to look at Link.

His breathing was uneasy.

_Hang on Link...hang on!_

Bucha watched as the two left the tree. His gaze returned to Link. His breathing was worried-some.

Bucha shook his head then looked up. "Goddess help him." he pleaded.

Bucha grabbed the silk, Machi had left, and waddled over to the water and dabbed the silk in. He pulled it out and went back to Link and began washing away the dried blood.

The rest of the Kikwis entered the tree to hide from the bokoblins, unaware that there was the Chief and a unconscious human.

Without even a moments hesitation, the rest of the kikwis began to help their chief. A few dabbed the silk in the water and handed them to Bucha. Others fetched a few herbs that grew inside the tree and began rubbing the leaves on Link's injuries.

When they finished, Link looked a lot better. The blood had been cleaned off, and the injuries that still bled had been wrapped around in the Skulltula's silk. The kikwi's had even managed to make some pants from fabric they that found in the forest. (of course it was probably a bokoblin's so they cleaned them a few times).

This was the best they could do, until Gorko and Machi brought back the humans hopefully in time or Link would die...

-  
"Yo! Why you have to trick a mogma so cruelly?" The mogma said as it tried to get out of Gorko's grasp. "That's not even treasure! You know how many of those I find? A million! Those things are endless and everywhere! They ain't treasure."

"Look, Mogma, we only tricked you because we need your help!" Gorko said.

"And why would I help you after you tricked me?"

"It's a matter of life and death!" Machi said.

"That doesn't matter to me...but out of curiosity, whose life is it?" The mogma asked.  
"It's a human boy by the name of Link." Gorko said

"Link? I know that kid. I showed him how to use the Bomb Flowers back in the Elden Providence. He almost bombed me a few times, but he seemed like a good guy. What happened to him?"

"He was captured by the Demon Lord and has many fatal injuries. We have to get to the humans so they can save him."

The mogma laughed. "Good luck trying to get to the humans! Other then Link and some blonde human, those are the only ones I've ever seen. The rest are in the sky or something."

Gorko's grasp tightened."I've seen more down here! And you need to get them!"

"Why me?"

"Because if you don't and that boy dies, I will crush your skull with my bare hands!"

The mogma's face became frightened as the Gorko squeezed.

"Okay okay! I will help you but i don't know where these humans are."

Gorko's grip lessened. "I do but I don't know how the humans will make it back here without those monsters seeing them."

The mogma smiled. "How about I make a deal with you guys. You guys direct me to where the humans are and I will make this tunnel big enough so you all can pass safely but in return you give me a shipload of treasure, and not those stupid Amber Relics!"

Machi and Gorko smiled. "It's a deal."

Gorko set the mogma down.

The Mogma smiled and looked at the goron and kikwi. " I'm Kortz."

"Machi!" Machi said, happily.

"I'm Gorko."

"Nice to meet yea. Now we best get to those humans!" Kortz began to expand the hole in a impressively fast pace.

"At this rate we should get to the humans in no time!" Machi said as he hopped down the hole.

Gorko smiled and nodded. Once the hole was big enough for him, he joined the other two, and began helping Kortz with the tunnel.


	13. Chapter 12 the Task at Hand

**Chapter 12 The Task at Hand**

**_At this rate we should get to the humans in no time!" Machi said as he hopped down the hole._**

Gorko smiled and nodded. Once the hole was big enough for him, he joined the other two, and began helping Kortz with the tunnel.

~Third Person~

The unlikely Trio spent a day underground, digging a tunnel towards the sealed grounds. Kortz had never been so exhuasted. Never had the mogma dig as fast as he did. He hoped the Kikwi and Goron had the treasure for him when their deal was done. He was starting to believe that this wasn't worth it. Though he kept to himself, that even if the two didn't give him the amount he wanted, to save Link's life would be worth it.

"I have to rest." Machi said as he fell behind the other two.

"You have to rest? I'm the one doing the work!" Kortz snapped back.

Gorko looked back at the tired kikwi.

"Machi, we can't stop now. We might have a chance to save Link!" Gorko said.

"I know," Machi huffed, "I'm just so tired."

"You're tired..."Kortz snorted.

Gorko ignored the mogma. He looked back at his friend and smiled.

He offered his hand to Machi.

"I'll carry you" Gorko said.

Machi smiled and reached up to accept the hand.

"Kwee, thanks Gorko." Machi hugged the goron.

"No problem bud."

"If you two love birds are done back there, I could use some help!" Kortz said.

"We're coming you impatient mole." Gorko snapped as he went to help the mogma dig.

Bucha looked up at the night sky on the second day Gorko and Machi had set off. The night wasn't silent as it usually was. It hasn't been since the duo brought Link. Bucha knew it was the Demon Lord, who caused this recus. He knew Ghirahim would stop at nothing until he had Link once again.

And this was prooving it. There had been nothing but bokoblins patroling the forest. They had doubled so much, Bucha was forced to keep the rest of the Kikwis inside the tree with him and Link. They didn't mind at all. They were safe and they could help Link, he did after all help them too.

Bucha glanced at the human boy. The boy was clean and clothed. His injuries had stopped bleeding once they applied fairy flowers. His bones were still broken and out of place and he had a very bad head injury.

The kikwi's were successful in keeping Link's body hydrated. They would open his mouth and pour water down his throat. Subconciously, Link drank.

This was a good sign. Link was lasting a lot longer then Bucha had thought. He knew it was because of the fairy flower that was helping him the most, but if that head injury wasn't taken care of Link will surely die within three days.

"I can't go on anymore..." Kortz huffed.

"We're almost there!" Gorko said.

"I've been digging for 2 days straight! This mogma is exhausted!"

"But Link-"

"I know! I want to save the kid too but I'm not made from rock like the goron is!" Kortz inturrupted Machi.

The words of the Mogma sank in deep into Gorko's mind.

_I'm not made of rock like the goron is..._

Gorko smiled.

He set down Machi and his stuff and rolled into a ball.

Gorko forced himself to roll towards the mogma.

Kortz saw the goron and quickly jumped out of the way before Gorko met the undug earth.

With impressive speed, Gorko was cutting into the earth.

Kortz and Machi just stared in awe.

When Gorko was further down the tunnel the two quickly ran after him.

"Right here, Goron!" Kortz said.

Gorko stopped after several minutes of rolling into the dirt. Gorko unraveled and began breathing in exhaustion.

"Nice job, Gorko!" Machi said.

"Yo, I gotta say I'm impressed with you Goron. That was some good diggin'."

Gorko smiled. "Thanks guys."

Kortz laughed. "You rest up. Ol' Kortz can take it from here!"

The mogma began digging up.

Within seconds, the sunlight pierced though the dark tunnel.

"There we go!" Kortz said.

"Come on Gorko! We gotta go get those humans!" Machi said as he climbed ontop of the mogma and climbed out.

"Yo! I ain't a ladder!" Kortz snapped just to get stepped on by Gorko.

The goron climbed out of the hole into the sunlight. Both he and Machi stretched letting thier bones pop.

"We've got no time to lose! Where are those humans, Gorko?" Machi asked.

Gorko glanced around until he saw the temple of the Sealed Grounds.

"Over there!" Gorko pointed.

"You two go on. I'll stay down here." Kortz called from the tunnel.

"Ok!" Machi said. "Let's go!"

The sun shone bright ontop of the human known as Groose, as he was building rails around the Sealed Grounds. The human's world had been turned upside down ever since he followed Link, and sky dived right on top of him. Groose had never known a world below Skyloft.

So it was natural that Groose freaked out at the sight of...well, everything. From the tiny birds to the rock creature reading scrolls. When Link had explained to him everything that has happened, he knew he wouldn't let Link get the glory of finding Zelda and being the hero everyone always claimed him to be.

Groose was tired of Link always being the one Zelda wanted to be with. Groose was more manly then Link, so there was no way he would let Link save Zelda. This time it was Groose to the rescue!

All of that changed when the beast known as the Imprisoned escaped the seal at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds. The creature was nothing Groose had ever seen, let alone heard of. It was covered in black scales with red tips. It had sharp teeth and two feet.

It terrified Groose completely. But when the old woman that resided inside the Sealed Grounds told Link that he was the one that needed to stop it, Groose watch in awe as Link defeated the Imprisoned.

Groose couldn't peel his eyes away from the sight. Link, the one who had always been puny and lazy compared to him, was able to take down this monster with no fear, only courage.  
Groose felt useless. He was nothing. He was no use to anyone, not even Zelda.

After the old woman, Grannie, as Groose called her, talked to him, Groose realized that even though it wasn't his destiny to save Zelda. That didn't mean that he couldn't help her! Grannie said he played a role in this mission and he was going to help Zelda and Link the best he could.

With that thinking, Groose began on a project to help Link, the next time the Imprisoned broke free. And with what Grannie said, it could be soon. Groose had begun to build the Groosenator; a catapult that went around the entire sealed grounds.

Groose was working hard on his invention. With the sun beaming down on him, he was starting to sweat. He took off his shirt and went back to work on the Groosenator. The wind felt good on his sweaty body.

It had been an hour of working non-stop when Grannie came out of the Sealed Grounds. She gazed around at Groose's invention and smiled.

"This is quite impressive Groose." she complimented him.

Groose looked back at her and smiled. He wiped the sweat off his forhead and stretched.

"Probably one of my best works. When that monster breaks free he won't know what hit him!"

Grannie smiled and nodded.

Groose went back to work but stopped abrutly as he heard something.

Footsteps.

Groose turned around to see the rock creature he had first seen when he landed on the surface, running towards him, with a little plant creature on his shoulders.

At this point nothing frightened Groose anymore.

"Humans! Hey Humans!" The rock creature yelled as it got closer.

The rock creature approched the two and began panting.

"Humans!"

"You sure these are humans? Kwee, that one has a weird red plant growing on his head." The plant creature said.

Groose narrowed his eyes at it. He pointed to his hair. "Don't dis the hair. This pompdour is what's happening."

The plant penguin laughed.

"What is it you things want anyways?" Groose snapped.

"Machi, we need their help! Don't anger them." The rock creature said. He looked at Groose. "Humans, we need your help."

"Who says we will help you?"

"Please, you are the only ones that can!"

"What is going on Goron?" Grannie asked.

"It's Link." This caught both Groose and Grannie's attention.

"Link? What's wrong?" Grannie asked.

"He is injuried badly. My chief said if you guys don't help him, he will die!" The plant creature called Machi said.

"What happened to him?" Groose asked.

"He was captured by the Demon Lord. He tortured him to almost death. If Link isn't healed by a fairy, he will die!" the goron said.

Groose popped his knuckles. "Where is this demon lord? Take me to him, I'll kick his ass and we will save Link!"

"We already saved Link. He is back with my clan. They are doing the best they can to heal him but Link won't last unless you guys come and help him." Machi said.

Groose turned to Grannie.

"Link can not die. He is the Chosen Hero of the Goddess. If he dies, the world is doomed. Groose, you must go with them and heal Link. But wait here. I will be right back."

Grannie said as she turned towards the temple and walked inside.

Groose turned back to the weird creatures. "How do you guys know Link?"

"He saved me and my clan from the red monsters." Machi answered.

"He and I have met several times on the surface." the goron answered. "he a bud of yours?"

Groose nodded. "I used to be his bully but now things have changed."

"Here, take this." Grannie inturupped them.

She handed Groose a bottle containing a pink sprite within.

"Grannie, where did you get this?" Groose asked.

"I've seen her hanging round one of the pots inside the Sealed Grounds. I told her we needed her help and she agreed to it. Now go! Link's life rests in your hands." Grannie said.

Groose nodded. He turned towards the two. "Take me to Link."

-

Bucha stared down at Link.

It had been 4 days since the two left. Although Link's cuts were almost healed, there was something pleaging his body. Bucha didn't know what was causing this but he knew that Link wasn't going to last much longer. His body was an odd greyish green color. His breathing was was uneasy and a few times he stopped all together.

The other kikwis looked at Bucha for some sign of comfort.

Bucha shook his head at them.

This didn't stop the kikwis. They continued to pour water down Link's throat and mend him with the fairy flowers. They didn't accept this. They tried to save him.  
Bucha admired his little kikwis. They still had hope.

If Machi and Gorko could make it back within the next few minutes, Link might make it.

"How long does this tunnel go on for?" Groose asked.

"Forever! muhahahaha!" Kortz laughed, menacingly.

Groose smacked the mogma upside the head.

Since Groose met the mogma they had been budding heads.

"Yo! That was uncalled for." Kortz rubbed his head.

"Seriously Kortz, how long? Seems like we have been down here for days."

"That's because we have been here for days! Two rather. Be lucky all we have to do is run down here. It seemed like forever when we were making this tunnel."

"Why didn't we just use the forest instead of running underground?" Groose asked.

"The Demon Lord wants Link back. He has sent out millions of his minions to find him. This is the safest way to get there." Gorko informed him.

"There's the exit!" Machi pointed to the opening ahead.

The four ran towards the opening and climbed out. But they met with a crowd of Bokoblins. Groose withdrew his sword that Grannie had lend him and began slashing away at the bokoblins.

When the monsters before them were dead the four looked at each other.

"If there was that many inside the Skyview Temple, then there will be a lot more out there." Gorko said.

"We've got no time to lose! We will keep to the shadows! The night will keep us covered." Machi said.

Gorko, Groose and Machi began making their way out of the temple with Kortz called out to them.

"Yo!"

"We will bring you your treasure once we get Link!" Gorko said.

"That's not it! I want to come too!" Kortz said.

"Then come along!" Machi called out.

"I won't be able to keep up with you guys."

Groose ran back and scooped up the mogma and placed him on his back.

"There lets go!"

Bucha stared down at the boy until he heard the sound of footsteps echo inside the tree.  
Bucha turned around to see Machi and Gorko now accompanied by a human with a mogma on his back. All four covered in blood.

"We're here Bucha!"" Machi cried out.

"We brought the human!" Gorko said.

The four approched the kikwi leader, panting with smiles.

"We have a fairy too! Now were is Link?" Groose asked.

Bucha moved out of the way to reveal Link.

The four gasped.

"I'm sorry boys. Link is dead."


	14. Chapter 13 Nothingness

**Chapter 13 Nothingness**

**_Bucha moved out of the way to reveal Link.  
The four gasped.  
"I'm sorry boys. Link is dead."_**

The four looked at the leader in shock.

"He's dead?" Kortz repeated.

Bucha nodded. "He died 3 minutes ago."

"No! Link!" Machi began to cry.

"We...didn't make it in time." Gorko said. "We failed."

Groose looked down at the body of his friend.

Link's body was pale with no sign of life. His mouth was open from his last attempt for air. The Hero had fallen.

The air around them was cold and silent. It seems as if all the surface knew of the hero's death and was in mourning.

It was Link who was meant to save Zelda. It was his destiny...and now he was dead. The world was doomed. Just as Grannie said if Link died.

Groose dropped the bottle in his hands and ran to Link's dead body.

He began to shake it.

"Link! You can't be dead! You can't! the world needs you!" Groose said.

"Yo! Look there!" Kortz said.

Groose glanced behind and saw the pink fairy flying towards him. It flew past Groose and Kortz and began swirling around Link. Her pink sparkles glistened down onto Link's cold body. She spun around him until she reached the tip of his toes.

The fairy looked at Groose.

_"Human, bind the bones that hath been broken. For when you do, I will snap them back into place..."_ the fairy spoke to him with an elegant grace.

Groose nodded.

The kikwi's approached Groose and gave him the last remaining strands of Skulltula silk.  
Groose began wrapping each broken bone in the silk.

The fairy followed behind, dancing around gracefully around each bone.

Link's bones snapped back into place. The pink sparkles cleaned away the odd color of his skin back to its normal tan color.

She then swirled repetitively around Link's head. Then she went to Link's cold forehead and kissed it.

-

Link's Pov

I feel cold. I don't remember what happened to me. The last thing I remember was seeing Ghirahim's minions coming to chain me up and drag me back to Ghirahim's room to be raped...

I know I'm not there.

I'm not anywhere.

Just in pitch black nothingness.

I glance down and see I am naked.

Where are my clothes!?

Suddenly, I hear Zelda's beautiful voice singing in the echos of this nothingness. I turn around and see a light appear out of the nothingness. I hear a familiar noise behind me and I turn around to see Fi materialize before me.

_Master Link...Can you hear me?_

Fi? Fi is that you?

_Yes Master. I am glad I am able to finally contact you after all this time._

Fi, where am I?

_I'm unable to detect your current location, Master Link. There is a 95% chance that you are unconscious somewhere on the surface._

I'm unconscious? Then how are you speaking to me? How are you here?

_I am in contact with your spirit, Master Link. This was how I was able to contact you before we became Master and Servant. I am also detecting that there is a 99% chance you are dead. Your spirit is stronger now that it was before I first contacted you._

I'm dead!? How the hell did I die?

_I am unable to answer that, Master Link._

No...I failed. I failed everyone. I failed Zelda...

_No Master Link. You did not fail. This is none of your doing. I detect-_

Fi, how the hell can you detect everything when I'm dead and we are no where near each other?

_As I informed you before Master Link, I am in contact with your spirit. I see what you see._

Well, I guess that makes sense with you being a spirit yourself.

She nods.

I glanced towards the light. Zelda's singing seemed to be coming from there. Maybe I could return to my body.

But how did I die?

That doesn't matter now! What matters now is going towards the light.

I extend my legs and make my way towards the light.

_Master Link?_

Yes, Fi?

_I am detecting a 98% chance that if you head towards the light, your spirit will forever be with the spirits that are with the Goddess._

You mean...if I go to that light, there really is no chance of me returning to my body?

_That is correct Master._

I turn around and look at her.

Then how do I return to my body?

_At this point in time, I do not know. There is below 1% chance of returning._

I cover my face with my hands. I really am dead and there is no hope.

Ghirahim will find Zelda.

I clench my fists.

Ghirahim.

It was because of him, I am dead!

I don't know how I know, I just do.

It just doesn't make sense to me. I know he has a weird obsession with me. He wouldn't want me dead...would he?

What does it matter? I am dead! And there is nothing I can do except join the Goddess at her place in the end of time.

I turned around towards the light. Zelda's voice gets louder as I begin to move towards the light.

It's hard to move in this nothingness. It feels like I am underwater. My legs are heavy and all around me, I feel like I am tangled in something, but I know I'm not. There's nothing but well, nothing.

_O Chosen Youth...Hear my voice..._

Hello? Goddess? Is that you?

_O Chosen Youth...Hear my voice..._

I turn from the light and see I am alone. Fi is gone.

Fi?!

_Master Link, I am still here._

Is that you calling me?

_No_

O Chosen Youth...Hear my voice...

I hear you! Who are you? Where are you?

I see a light in the distance but this one is different from the singing one.  
The light began getting closer and closer. I see pink wings and a tail of pink sparkles.

It's a fairy.

She materializes before me and I see, what a magnificent creature she is. She has long pink hair that covers her breasts. There are ribbons of braids entwined with her lovely locks. She wears a crown of ancient flowers with the roots naturally cascading into a crown like form on her forehead with Goddess Plumes cradling to her temples. She stands before me naked with vines climbing the side of her right leg and extending across her body, covering her areas. Behind her, great big white transparent wings with a pink sparkles glistening.

Her face, so beautiful, it would make the world cry. Full pink lips. Her eyes are like shy violets. A mixture of light purple and dark blue. Long ebony eyelashes almost as long as her ears.

She was truly beautiful.

I now recognize who she is.

The Great Fairy.

_O Chosen Youth...Hear my voice...Your task is not over...Return with me to the world of the living..._

Return with you? You will take me back to my body?

The fairy closes her eyes and nods, then slowly opens them again and smiles.

_Master Link, I am detecting at 99% chance that this fairy will indeed take you back to your body._

Yes! Here I come, Zelda! Here I come everyone!

The fairy extends her hand.

I reach for the fairy.

_I will see you when you return, Master Link. Know that I am waiting for you in Skyloft._

I nod then take the fairy's hand.

The black nothingness disappears in a light of white and pink.

_Awaken O Chosen Youth...Breathe in the air of life..._

I gasp for air.

I notice now that there is something heavy within me. I feel pain...I-I feel.

I open my eyes and see I am no longer in the black nothingness. I see the Great Fairy back as a pink glow, touching my forehead.

"He was dead!"

"Link! You're alive!"

I hear voices echo. I can't register their owners.

I blink several times until I see where I am.

I am lying on the bed of Lamb's Ear. I'm inside a tree.

I see I am surrounded by familiar faces.

The Kikwi leader, Bucha and the other kikwis and I see Gorko the Goron with Machi on his shoulder. And I see Groose holding me with Kortz the Mogma on his back.

"H-hey guys." I croak.

"It's a miracle!"

"Link...you were dead." Gorko said.

"Guess I'm alive now." I smile slowly. I glanced at the pink fairy. "Thank you."

She nods her head then flies away, disappearing from view.

I look back at everyone. "What happened to me?"

"We don't know exactly how you died but we figured it has something to do with that head injury of yours." Bucha informed me.

"What about, Ghirahim?"

"Machi and I saved you from the Demon Lord's clutches. Though he knows now that you are missing and is searching for you everywhere."

I groan. "Great."

"What does he want from you Link?" Groose asks.

I couldn't meet his eyes. I could feel my face flush red from thinking what Ghirahim really wants from me. Me. That's what he wants.

"He wants information on Zelda." I said. It isn't a lie. It just isn't the whole truth.  
Groose's eyes narrow. "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Of course not!" I snap. "He tortured me to try and get the information on her!"  
Guilt washes over his face as he doubted me.

I try to sit up and scoot away from Groose.

It was a bit awkward that he was holding me. And Hylia knows I've had enough of being touched by a guy.

Groose sees my motion and gently places me back on the bed of the soft plants.

I try to get up just to have everyone tell me to stay down.

"You've had enough broken bones bud." Gorko informs me.

I glance down at my body. There are no longer any signs of me being injured. I am also wearing something that looks like a poor attempt of pants that looks like the cloth Ghirahim's minions wear. Everywhere else is bare.

I feel a bit self-concious.

I hug myself and wince at the movement. My arm is sore but thankfully not broken. Just deep in pain.

I now notice that there is Skulltula silk wrapped around the bones that Ghirahim had broken.

The bones were no longer broken either, they just hurt really really bad.

But this pain is worth it. I would rather deal with this, then anything Ghirahim did.

If it they hadn't come...I would be dead or worse, still Ghirahim's prisoner.

My friends came to my rescue and saved my life.

I looked up at my friends surrounding me.

"Thank you. All of you." I say.

Each and everyone of them shake their heads. "No Link, thank you."

I don't understand what they mean but I smile.

"I need to go. I need to resume my mission." I say.

"No Link!" Machi says.

"You need to rest up bud." Gorko says.

"You need your strength, Link. Gorko and Machi brought you here 4 days ago. We have done our best to keep you hydrated but you do need to eat and rest." Bucha says.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate everything you have done for me, but I can't delay my mission any longer." I answer.

"Link." Groose begins. I look to him. "You really need to rest up."

I sigh.

"Yo, why doesn't he just rest up for one day? That way he gets to leave like he wants to but he gets to rest." Kortz suggested.

I smile and look up at Bucha.

"Que, I understand the importance of your mission, Link. But the bokoblins will surround the bird statues." Bucha says.

Shit, he is right.

Ghirahim will do anything to prevent me from going home.

"There is however one outside the tree on a branch." Bucha smiles. "You rest here for two days and you can use the statue."

"It's a deal." I say


	15. Chapter 14 Daydreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 14 Daydreams and Nightmares**

**_  
"There is however one outside the tree on a branch." Bucha smiles. "You rest here for two days and you can use the statue."_**

"It's a deal." I say****

~Link's POV~

It's in the middle of the night and I hear shuffling inside the tree.

I open my eyes and sit up slightly, looking around for the source of the sound.

Nothing.

Everyone is asleep around me. Bucha is the only one that isn't here. He has the night watch.

All the kikwi's are cuddled against Groose and Gorko.

Kortz is sleeping on the Lamb's Ear bedding. He is such a weasel.

He must have snuck over once everyone fell asleep.

I laugh silently but stop once I hear that noise again.

This time behind me.

Then I hear it. That fearfully familiar laugh behind me. My body immediately freezes. I am unable to move.

I open my mouth to scream but his white gloved hand covers my mouth as he breaths on my neck.

He giggles. "So here is where you've been hiding from me."

His lips brush against my neck sending chills down my spine. "I've missed you Link.

Things have been so lonely at my domain without you. Care to join me?"

Before I can answer he turns me around and plants his lips on mine. He shoves his tongue down my throat and gags me.

He is on top of me and has pinned me down. All I can do is struggle with no hope of escaping.

He pulls his lips away leaving a saliva trail from my mouth that follows his.

"How I have missed you Link. I have missed your taste."

I open my mouth to try and scream and wake up my friends. How are they still asleep?!

Ghirahim is a step ahead of me. He snaps his fingers and a red cloth is wrapped around my mouth.

"Naughty, naughty, pet. Now that I have you, I am going to make us one."

My eyes widen.

He bites off the pants and smiles when he sees my member. He snaps his fingers and his clothes are off. He flips me over just as he did before I bit him.

His member is just outside my entrance.

I feel myself trembling. I glance back at him as he laughs.

"Ready or not, Sky Child, here I come!"

-

I shoot up and instantly snap my eyes open. I can feel cold beads of sweat along my temples. I am breathing frantically.

I look around me.

Everyone is asleep just as they were.

I glance behind me.

Nothing. No Ghirahim.

I let out a breath of relief.

It was just a nightmare...just a nightmare.

I need air.

I move Kortz hand off me and slowly get up. I whimper from the pain of my healing bones but ignore it after a second and walk outside.

The Great Tree is huge. Especially from way up here. I can see the whole providence.  
Bucha and the others weren't lying. I can see endless lights of the torches the bokoblins carry. It is like a sea of lights.

Ghirahim really is going to extreme measurements to try and capture me.

I feel a wave of guilt as I look down at this sight.

Because of me, All my friends were forced out of their homes. We are all surrounded unless Ghirahim gets what he wants.

I am torn.

I can't let them stay in this tree forever while the bokoblins destroy the woods but I also have to resume my mission.

What am I to do?

"You should be asleep."

I gasp as a blanket is wrapped around my shoulders. I turn to see Gorko sit down on the edge where I'm standing. He motions for me to join him

I sit down and stare at the scenery.

"You know you need your rest bud."

"I know, I just needed to get some air..."

"Bad dream?"

I nod.

"Has something to do with the demon lord doesn't it?"

I glance at him.

"I know he has some obsession over you. I don't think the demon lord would go to this extend for just anyone."

I'm too embarrassed to say anything. I look away.

"I saw the way he looked at you when you were tied to the tree."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Gorko nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward. I guess it wasn't any of my business. I just am worried about you bud. When Machi and I heard your screams and saw what he did to you...I've been worried sick."

"I'm glad you guys came even though you had to see what he did to me...no one knows right? About Ghirahim and his...obsession?"

"No. Bucha knows but has kept it to himself."

I groan and let my head fall into my hands.

"Link, I know this isn't something you want to talk about but don't let this...obsession mess with you. You are a strong, brave human. You can face anything and win."

"You think so?"

"No, I know so." He smiles at me.

I glace at him and return the smile.

"Go get some sleep, bud and don't worry about anything. We are safe in this tree."  
"Thanks Gorko." I stand up and return to the bed of Lamb's ear.

I move Kortz out of my spot and lay back down.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I lay down. I am knocked out within seconds.

-

Two days have finally passed. Bucha says I have made a full recovery which surprised everyone. With how bad of a condition I was in, everyone expected me to still be in pain. There is still a bit of pain that throbs through my body but nothing that can contain me from my mission.

Groose, Gorko, Kortz and Machi never left my side. They slept near my bed, If I went outside for air, they came too. It was a little bit annoying but I knew they were just worried about me. And honestly, I don't blame them. It was nice to have some company. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Fi's company, I'm glad I don't have to do this mission alone. I just missed laughing and talking about anything that didn't have to deal with my destiny.

After the first day Groose returned to the Sealed Grounds. He said as much as he wanted to stay and make sure I was okay, he needed to work on some project for the Imprisoned. I didn't stop him. I could use some help for the next time that thing popped out.

Kortz returned with Groose, only he went to the Skyview Temple in search of treasure. Machi had gone with him to give him treasure they said they owed him.

Gorko never left my side. I felt a little awkward being around him, now that he knew about Ghirahim's intentions with me. I think that is what made him stay so close to me. He was trying to protect me. I was grateful that he did and even more that he saved me from Ghirahim, but Gorko can't always be there to follow me on my mission. If anything happened to Gorko, I couldn't forgive myself. Especially if Ghirahim found out it was him that saved me.

"Trust me, Gorko. I'm okay." I say to him as I am right beside the bird statue.

He takes a deep sigh and places his hand on my shoulder.

"You sure bud?" he asks.

I nod with a smile.

He returns the smile and hugs me.

"Be careful, Link."

"I will Gorko. Don't worry."

He releases me and nods. "See you soon bud."

"See you Gorko."

"Kwee, bye Link! See you soon!" Machi says.

I laugh and bend down and hug the kikwi.

"See you Machi." I look at both of my saviors and bow to them. "Thank you both."  
They smile and return the bow to me.

I say my goodbyes and thanks to Bucha and the other Kikwis before touching the statue.  
Wind twirls around me and with orange sparkles appearing in view, then before I know it,

I am lifted up to the sky.

Finally, I am going home.

Ghirahim's POV

Five days...five fucking days and still no sign of my Sky Child!

Where could he be? Where was the goron and kikwi keeping him? Yes, I know he wasn't taken by any "Master Faron Flames". Once my stupid minions regained what was left of their brains, they remembered it was a goron and a kikwi that had come to Link's rescue.

If I ever see those two, their lives will be taken by my blade!  
Because of those two, I have no clue to where the Spirit Maiden is, and I lost my Sky Child!

I am in my bathroom, resting and relaxing in the bathtub that once held my pet. I smile as I recall the pleasure of seeing him naked. His member was quite the delightful sight. Tasting him was a pleasure itself, but it won't be anything compared to when we are finally one. I will be in that gorgeous boy. I will make him mine. When I finally catch him, I will mark him. He will never be able to rid of that marking. He will be bound to me whether he wants it or not.

I lick my lips at the thought.

Oh, how I crave that sky child!

I snap my fingers and the photo that I had tore at dinner, appears in my hand.  
I lick my lips as I stare at the photo.

Such a beautiful boy. I will never understand how he can not see how truly delicious he is.

He is desirable and doesn't know it.

What a stupid boy.

My fingers trace the lips on the photo.

You will be mine soon Sky Child.

"Lord Ghirahim!" I hear one of my minions pound on the door.

I growl angrily. This stupid creature dares interrupt me when I am in the bathtub?!

"I gave you orders NOT to disturb me unless you have news on the sky child!" I shout.  
"B-but, m'lord it is the sky child! We just received word that he has made it to a bird statue and is in the sky!"

Finally! There is news on my pet!

He has been found and it appears he is heading home.

I smile menacingly.

Looks like I need to retrieve my long lost pet.


	16. Chapter 15 Found

**Chapter 15 Found**

**_He has been found and it appears he is heading home._**

I smile menacingly.

Looks like I need to retrieve my long lost pet.****

~Link's POV

As soon as I make it to the sky, I whistle out for my Loftwing. In seconds, I see the crimson blur that is my Loftwing. He catches me and chirps happily once I am on his back. I pet his soft feathers and he chirps again.

We soar through the skies, going no where for the time being. Just letting the bright sun warm my skin. I have been so deprived of my vitamin D, I absorb it like a sponge and let it soak into my skin. The wind blowing through my face makes me smile in exhilaration. It seems like it has been forever since I last flew. I forgot how happy it makes me.

After mindless flying around, I have my Loftwing take me to Skyloft.  
When we are just above the Knight's Academy, I give my Loftwing one last pat then dive off.

Before I plummet to the ground, I realize that I don't have my sailcloth!

Shit!

I whistle for my Loftwing again and he catches me. Slowly, he flies down onto the ground and lets me off. I rub his neck in thanks and hear him let out a happy chirp again. He nuzzles against my face before taking off and flying into the blue sky. I watch him go, feeling truly happy. I haven't felt this happy since Zelda was here.

I don't let the thought of Zelda being gone get to me. I shrug it off and think to myself that I will see her again, soon.

I enter the second floor of the academy just to be greeted by my best friend, Pipit. He is wearing my exact uniform only in yellow. He looks at me and beams brightly.

"Link! There you are. Where've you been? What happened to your clothes?" He says as he approaches.

"Hey Pipit, I've been here and there. Oh, I um, lost them. I went swimming on one of the floating islands and the wind blew away my clothes." I answer.

"Oh, I hate it when that happens. You should place them under a rock next time." He smiles. "I've been worried about you, actually, everyone has been worried about you. Haven't seen in you a few days. We went in your room to see if you were okay, and saw all your stuff was there. We thought someone might have kidnapped you or something." he laughs.

I join in too with an awkward laugh.

Well I was.

"I was just looking for Zelda..." I say.

Pipit smile fades to a slight frown. "Don't worry Link. You'll find her. If anyone can, you will."

I smile at his words. "Thanks Pipit. See you around."

"See yea Link! Don't work too hard." he says after me.

I walk down the stairs, eagerly. Just in my room was Fi!

I open the door and smile happily.

My room! I was finally home!

And there sitting against my wardrobe was Fi.

The sword was blazing light blue. Fi was trying to tell me something.

I walked over to her and reached for the hilt just as I hear the door behind me shut.

I glance behind me and see him. Leaning against my door.

I feel my eyes grow wide as he smiles at me.

He lets out a chuckle as his eyes meet mine.

I feel my face flush as he has just raped me with his eyes.

"I forgot how delicious you are without your clothes." he giggles.

I scowl at him. "I am wearing clothes."

He laughs harder. "Oh I don't think the cloth from my minions really counts as clothes, now does it?"

He gets up off the door and slowly walks towards me.

I glance behind me and reach for Fi just for Ghirahim to grab my wrist. He twirls me around and slams me into my bed.

My body slams against the wall and I slowly slide down to my bed.

My head is throbbing but I ignore it the best I can and try to move. I bolt off my bed just to have Ghirahim slam me back down onto it. He pins me down with his body and smiles with lust in those dark eyes.

He leans into with a wide grin across his lips.

"Your attempt to escape was futile. Here we are back to where I first kidnapped you. Now it appears that I am going to have to do it again." He giggles and presses his lips onto mine. I force my lips tight, not letting his tongue invade my mouth. He struggles to get his tongue in. I'm biting my lip so hard I can taste the metallic copper seeping into my mouth.

Ghirahim begins to lap up the blood and lets out a moan.

"Oh Sky Child! It has been so long since I last tasted your blood." he moans.  
Hie licks the blood and I feel his hand trailing down to my abs. I feel him finger a pattern on them. His fingers trail to my waist line.

I bite down harder, letting more blood force out of my lip. His hands slide into my pants causing me to gasp. He giggles and finally invades my mouth with that snake of a tongue.  
His hand slides to my member.

No! Not this again!

I slam my head against his.

He shrieks and pulls away. I push him off me and jump off to the ground. I lunged towards my sword. I grab the hilt and swing it around just to slice Ghirahim's cheek.

Ghirahim growls at me as he snaps his fingers to heal his wound.

"Do you think this is wise Link? Do you honestly believe angering me is a wise choice?" He snarls.

"Link? Link are you okay?" I hear Pipit knock on my door.

Ghirahim looks from me to the door then back to me.

"Don't think this is over Sky Child. I will have you." he smiles at me. He licks his lips at me then snaps his fingers and disappears just as Pipit opens the door.

He looks at me, questionably. "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in like that Link, but I heard some strange noises coming from in here and I was just making sure you were okay."  
I smile grateful at my friend. His timing was perfect. I lower the sword and say," I just saw something is all."

Pipit nods his head, "You know, I have been hearing from other cadets that they have been hearing some strange noises around here. Maybe you saw whatever it is they've been hearing."

"Yeah, maybe." I say. I know for a fact that no one has been hearing any strange noises. They did a few days before I was kidnapped. There was some strange person in the bathroom that wanted paper. That's what they heard.

He gives me another smile before asking again if I was sure I was okay. When I tell him I am, he nods and smiles again.

"If you see anything don't hesitate to tell me. Oh! Have you seen Karane? We are supposed to be going to the Lumpy Pumpkin for lunch." He asks.

"She is probably in the classroom. That's where I usually see her." I answer.

I recently hooked up Karane and Pipit. Ever since Cawlin gave me his love letter for Karane, I told Pipit about it and he was jealous. When I returned to Karane, Cawlin was just asking her out. Pipit followed me and blurted out that he had feelings for Karane. Of course, Karane chose Pipit. She's had a crush on him for a long time. I think almost as long as I've had mine on Zelda...er-anyways- Cawlin now hates Pipit, blames me for Karane choosing him, and now the two are dating.

Pipit smiles and blushes slightly. "Thanks, I'll go find her."

He closes the door behind him.

I glance around the room for any presence of the Demon Lord.

_Master, I am detecting another presence lingering. There is a high probability that it is the Demon Lord._

I'm glad I'm not the only one who can still detect him. I know he is watching me.

_Master Link, proceed to the Goddess' Statue. The Demon Lord will not be able to follow us in there. I also recommend taking the Goddess Harp with you._

I give a quick nod.

I grab the harp from my adventure pouch and leave the room.

I don't bother putting on clothes. He will only be too happy to see me change.

I leave my room and turn to my right and begin climbing up the stairs. I try to act as casual as I can. I know he is following me. I can sense him. I can practically feel his hot breath on my neck. Actually, I know that I can feel him behind me.

I let out an uneasy sigh.

I try my best to act normal, but it is hard. Really hard, especially since he is following me.

I open the door that leads outside. I glance up to see the statue just above me. Just up there is where he can't follow me, well, according to Fi.

I want so badly to run up there, but I resist the urge.

I walk towards the stairs.

I am just about to take the first step up the stairs when I feel my left ankle unable to move. I glance down and I see there is a shackle around my ankle with a chain.

"You're not going anywhere Link." I hear his voice echo around me.

I raise the sword skyward, letting the light hit the sword. My sword slowly begins to glow a white purple. When it is fully charged, I slash the sword against the chains.

It immediately breaks.

I quickly run towards the statue.

_Quickly Master Link!_

No need to tell me twice!

I notice a Stamina Plant growing right at the foot of the stairs. I grab it and take a bite and feel my body envelop with adrenaline. I race up the stairs barely panting when I reach the top of the stairs. I quickly bolt towards the statue just to feel something slam against me. I am hurled into the wall, caught in a net of chains.

I struggle against the chains that hold me, desperately trying to escape.

I still have the Goddess sword in my grasp but the net is too tight for me to use.  
I hear Ghirahim laugh as he materializes before me.

He looks down at me with a triumphant smile. He walks over to me in a casual strut and licks his lips.

"Look who I caught in my net. My little run away slave. Did you honestly think you could outrun me Link? Did you honestly think you could escape? Your friends may have been foolish enough to save you but they didn't think to realize that I will always catch you. I know where little worms return to." He bends down and grabs the chain net. He brings it to his eye-level, staring at me through the chained net. He plants a kiss on me then smiles, "Such a delightful catch, you are."

I scowl at him.

"Why don't you fight me, coward?!" I snap.

"Oh? I don't really like name calling. Besides, it's much more fun if I catch my prey then to fight it." He grins.

He throws me against the wall and laughs as I slide down.

I growl in pain.

_Master Link, use the sword._

I glance down at Fi and see what she means.

I am now sitting up rather then on my stomach. I could easily break free of these chains.  
I flick the wrist that holds the sword and cut through the chains.  
I break free of the net and smirk at the dumbfounded Demon Lord.

I raise the sword skyward letting the light bestow the purple white glow to the sword then I slash it towards Ghirahim.

He snaps his fingers and disappears before the skyward strike could hit him.

I glance around, looking for any sign of the demon lord.  
I feel his hot breath behind me.  
I swing my sword behind me just to slash empty air.  
He appears before me.  
He shakes his head at me disapprovingly. Like I care.

"This is a foolish fight, Link. You can't win." He says.  
I snort. "I have before."

He looks at me and points to the sword. "Only because of that blade you hold. Otherwise you are nothing."

I growl and shake my head. "I am not! I'll show you!"

"Oh? As much as I would love to fight with you and hurt such a disobedient boy, I would rather punish you my way." He licks his lips and grins at me.


	17. Chapter 16 Dirty Play

**Chapter 16: Dirty Play**

_I growl and shake my head. "I am not! I'll show you!"_

"Oh? As much as I would love to fight with you and hurt such a disobedient boy, I would rather punish you my way." He licks his lips and grins at me.

**~Link's POV~**

I stand, ready to take on the Demon Lord.

I have fought him before and won, I can do it again.

I will not let him touch me again. No, not again. I will not go down without a fight.

_Master Link, I must advise you to retrieve the Goddess Harp before Ghirahim gets it._

I glance behind the approaching Demon Lord and see the Goddess Harp, lying under the nearest tree.

Ghirahim hasn't seen it.

I'm not even sure he noticed I had it.

I have to get it, for whatever it is Fi says I need it for.

I ready myself. My hand is gripped on the hilt, tightly.

"Still so defiant? I have to confess Link, your defiance is cute but it is starting to irritate me." Ghirahim says, grabbing my attention.

I now notice he is just a few feet away from me.

"Good." I snap.

He frowns. "Do you think it is a good idea to irritate me, my pet?"

He snaps his fingers.

I glance around.

I freeze when I feel his hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you be a good slave and stop being so foolish? Return with me, willingly, and I promise I won't hurt your friends here."

My eyes widen.

"And don't think I won't. I would love to rid this people of this place. Then you will have no home or friends to return to." His hands begin to twirl the locks of my hair. I feel him lean into me. "Then you will be free to be my slave."

My hands tighten on the hilt of my sword. I feel my blood behind to boil.

"No!" I say.

I will NOT let him hurt my friends or destroy my home!

I slam my head back into his, then do a spin attack, letting my sword slice his waist.  
He lets out a shrill growl.

I run a good distance from him then turn towards him. My sword at the ready.

"You want to fight?! Then let's fight!" He yells.

He snaps his fingers and his onyx sword appears in his hands. He snaps again, summoning a barrier to block the only entrance and exit.

I'm trapped..

He lets out a sinister laugh and looks at me.

He holds his sword like batting with a stick. He cringes then bolts with lightening speed towards me. I try and dodge but he slices across my bare chest. I cry out in pain. He hovers his sword just above my head and almost makes contact with it until I throw my sword up and block his attack.

He laughs as we are channeling our swords. He has more strength then I do. I place my free hand on the blade and try desperately to stop his attack. I grit my teeth and push back.

He...is...too...strong.

Out of wit I spit on his face.

He growls, angry that I played dirty.

"You want to play dirty!? Let's play dirty!" He growls.

He snaps his fingers and disappears into thin air. I plummet to the ground just to be stabbed in the back. Ghirahim had teleported behind me.

I yelp out but quickly roll out of the way as he tried to stab me again. Instead he stabs the ground, giving me time to attack. I have my sword midway in the air when he snaps his fingers and disappears.

I glance around, looking for any sign of him. I hear something behind me and quickly do a full spin attack. He lets out a yelp of pain.

The fact that I am even hurting him is renewing my strength and my will to fight off him.  
He tries to swipe me with his blade but with my new energy, I do a backflip.

He stares at me in awe, contemplating where my strength came from.

I smirk at him. Despite my aching back that is bleeding, I am ready for him.

This time he doesn't hold back.

My smirk has angered him. He is a lot faster then I am and is teleporting left and right, giving me no time to strike or barely dodge.

I do manage to get a few strikes in, but he easily heals himself.

This could go on for hours...and I have more injuries then just my bleeding back.

"Surrender to me now, Link and I will heal your injuries." He mocks me.

I scowl at him. "No, I won't ever surrender to you."

He grunts. "Your infernal defiance is making me rather disagreeable."

"Well boohoo, Ghirahim! Your infernal obsession with me is making ME disagreeable!" I snap. I've had enough of this.

I quickly slash him vertically, then hastefully attack him right and left, not giving him a chance to snap his fingers or even draw his weapon.

I am fueled with energy to end this battle.

He does a backflip and dodges my incoming attack.

He growls and snaps, "Enough! This child's play has come to an end!"

I smile in triumph.

"Oh hoh, so confident in yourself?" He grins.

My smile slides into a slim frown.

"You may have won the battle, Link, but I won the war." He laughs.

He snaps his fingers and I see diamond chains appear from the ground below me.

_Run Master Link!_

I leap out from the chains grasp.

More appear from the ground. All trying to grab me and hold me down. I'm lucky I am still filled with some sort of unknown strength as I dodge and roll from Ghirahim's snake chains.

_Master Link, Now is the time to make for the Goddess' Statue. I suggest you quickly retrieve the Goddess Harp and proceed inside. Analysis show that the statue is protected by the Goddess. There is a 97.8& chance that Ghirahim will not be able to enter._

I nod silently and run towards the tree that hid the harp from Ghirahim.

I reach for it just as I am yanked to the ground.

One of the chains has wrapped around my ankle. I struggle to get out of the chain and grab the harp.

Another chain snags my other ankle and pins my feet to the grass. Twin chains grab my wrists wrap around each other. I try to escape but more chains snake around my feet and body making it impossible for me to move.

I am bound, sitting on my knees with my hands tied together.

Ghirahim laughs as he walks over to where I was trying to retrieve the harp.  
He sees it and picks it up. He examines it while I desperately try to escape my binds.

"Now I remember this." He looks at me with a menacing smile, "This is what the Spirit Maiden gave you the day she and that twig destroyed the Gate of Time. It must have some value if you were trying to get it, hm?"

He stokes the pure instrument with his tainted white gloves.

"I wonder just how important this harp is. I wonder what would happen if I destroyed it?"

He raises his sword over his head slices downward.

"No!" I blurt out as he almost breaks the harp.

He smirks at me and holds his sword.

"So it is important then?" He mocks me.

I scowl at him.

"Tsk tsk, Sky Child, scowling is not going to work this time. Words from your lovely voice will do better. Now, tell me, what is so important about this harp? If you fail to answer I will destroy it."

I let out a defeating sigh.

"It will help me on my mission." I confess.

He taps his gloved finger on his pale chin. "Ah, yes. I do believe the Spirit Maiden mentioned that..."

He thinks for a few moments before he smiles, wickedly at me.

"Beg for it, Link. Beg me to give it back." He commands.

"What? No! I won't beg for it!" I snap.

"Then I will destroy it."

_Master Link, Analysis shows that Ghirahim is not lying and will destroy the harp. It is unfortuante that it has come to this conculsion but it appears you will have to go along with what Ghirahim commands. That is the only harp in existence._

I was afraid of that.

"Please give it back." I say, defeated.

"Please give it back...?"

I sigh. "Ghirahim...please give me back the harp."

"Try again." he chuckles, He is loving this.

I growl. "Please give me the harp...Lord Ghirahim..."

He smiles. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? I was going to give you the harp back but after that growl...I think more begging is in order."

He strolls over to me and cups my chin in his hands. He forces me to look at him.  
He licks his lips.

"Beg me for a kiss, Link. Tell me right now you want me to kiss you." He says.

I gasp.

No! I don't want those lips anywhere near me!

_Master Link..._

I shut my eyes, tight.

I know Fi...

I let out a defeated sigh and look at him.

He is smiling.

"I...want you to kiss me..."

"Kiss me what?"

"Lord Ghirahim..." I say choking on my pride.

He chuckles and leans in and kisses me.

He moves his lips slowly against mine. He lets out a moan and begins to kiss me harder. He kisses tell me how bad his obsession is for me. He is hungry for me. For my taste. He thrusts his tongue inside my mouth. It explores the inside, savoring my taste. Another moan. He grabs the back of my head and forces us harder into each other. His long tongue finds me and begins to stroke my tongue. He wraps his tongue around mine and forces it to dance with his.

I hear him snap his fingers and I feel the chains pull me to the ground. Ghirahim moves with me. His free hand cascades down to my bare chest. He finds my nipple and begins to finger it.

A moan escapes from my mouth.

He fingers around the middle, playing with the tip.

His lips leave mine and begin to suck my other nipple.

"Aaah" another moan escape my from lips.

I bite my lips trying hard not to give in. But my body is responding. I don't want it to. I can feel my member begin to erect.

He kisses down pass my navel. He tears off the cloth I am wearing and looks at my member.  
He smiles as he sees my body is responding.

His tongue licks the edge of my member.

I tremble with pleasure and moan loudly.

He licks the tip again and swirls that tongue around my shaft.  
I bite down harder as he begins massaging my balls.

It feels so good...

I feel my body begin to thrust into his mouth as he devours my member.  
His hold on my balls go deep and hard.

I thrust faster and begin to pant.

"Oh...ohhh..."I moan.

Harder and faster I thrust.

Ghirahim snaps his fingers and I feel my legs spread open and the chains wrap around each leg.

Ghirahim's hand trails down to my entrance and fingers the outside.

I gasp when he sticks his finger in. He twirls it around inside me then stick in another.  
His fingers explore the inside of me until it finds the special spot. He thrusts his fingers on it and I scream out in pleasure and pain.

Again he thrusts his hands on the spot.

"Oooohhhhhhh! Ohh! Ohhh! Aaahhh... ahhhhh!...Ohhhhh..." I am panting heavily.  
My body is hot all over. I feel that exploding feeling inside me.

I thrust harder in him, trying desperately to cum.

To calm myself from this anxiety! From this heat!

I can feel sweat surfacing from my pores and leave my skin a trail of moist.  
"Ahhh...ahhhh...mmmph...oohhh...ahh...Oooooohhhhhhhhhh...AAaahhhhhhhhhh!" I cry out as I release my milky liquid inside Ghirahim' mouth.

I pant hoping for him to stop...he doesn't.

He hits that sweet spot again..and again...until I cum once more, seconds later.  
Still he doesn't stop!

My body is a hot mess. I am in heated pain and pleasure.

I pant and moan uncontrolby as his speed has quickened.

Harder he thrusts.

Harder he sucks and wraps that damn tongue around my shaft.

"No-ooohhh! Ahhhhh! s-stoppphhhh...mmmph...ooohhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!"I try to beg him to stop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream louder then before as I cum again.

I pant louder, desperately trying to get som air inside me.

His mouth thankfully leaves my cumming member as his fingers come outside me.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Link?" He laughs.

My answer are endless pants.

He laughs again.

He crawls on top of my sweaty body and rests on top of my chest.

He plants his lips on mine and slides his tongue in my gapping mouth. He grabs my tongue and pulls it back into his. He swirls our tongues and forces me to taste my own cum. He makes me lick off every inch of my cum inside his mouth before he releases me.

His lips leave mine but he still looks at me and smiles. He lick up the blood running from my lip from where I was biting hard.

"Mmm, I will never grow tired of your blood, Sky Child. Nor will I ever grow tired of those intoxicating moans and orgasmic pants. We will have to do this again very soonly, but I am a Demon Lord of my word. You have begged me to return your harp, and you even gave in to me." he mocks as i realize it was true.

I did give in to him!

No! Nooo! I...no...

He kisses my forehead then plants those white lips on mine again before he snaps his fingers.

The chains that have me bound disappear.

"So for now, my Sky Child, I will let you play, but-" He twirls a lock of my hair in his hands, "I WILL capture you. I WILL make you mine once again, but the question is when?"

He lets out a menacing laugh and kisses me again.

"Perhaps tonight? Perhaps while you are sleeping? Maybe even when you are bathing, and it is YOU in the bathtub and not that...disgusting...fat lard. Just know, my pet...I will be watching you and waiting for the right moment to snag you back. You will be back within my chains."

He smiles and plants one final kiss on my lips before snapping his fingers and disappearing into a wave of diamonds.


	18. Chapter 17 Safe

**Chapter 17: Safe**

_"Perhaps tonight? Perhaps while you are sleeping? Maybe even when you are bathing, and it is YOU in the bathtub and not that...disgusting...fat lard. Just know, my pet...I will be watching you and waiting for the right moment to snag you back. You will be back within my chains."_

He smiles and plants one final kiss on my lips before snapping his fingers and disappearing into a wave of diamonds.

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

Well That was certainly delightful! I almost completely forgot how my Sky Child tastes.

Oh the taste of that sweet blood, those lips. The taste of youth and freedom and sky. The taste of the forest. The taste of fright.

Delicious!

I lick my lips from the delightful memory.

I strut down the corridors of my domain until I get to my room. I remove my cloak and fling it on my dresser for one of my minions to collect to clean.

I walk straight outside to the balcony overlooking the Faron Providence. I think briefly of my mission for my master. I have lost the Spirit Maiden and the boy who holds the key to her location.

True, I reluctantly let him go. I don't know what he needs that harp for but it was rather important if he gave in to the begging. That or he really does wanna kiss me.

Who could blame him?

I am rather fabulous!

But if I am to find out about this Master Faron Flames, I need to let Link lead me there. I know he knows something. That harp is the key, I'm sure of it.

That harp and that boy are the keys to the girl.

If I want to get any further into my mission then for now, I will have to reluctantly let Link free...but that doesn't mean I can't visit from time to time...

**Link's POV**

I lay there on my back. Panting. Unwilling to move.

My body is sore from the wounds I have gained.

I was violated and I gave in to it...

My body betrayed me.

I betrayed myself.

I begged him to kiss me...

What is wrong with me? Why didn't I try and escape? Why didn't I try something then to beg and destroy my pride?

Fi materializes before me and floats right beside me.

"Master Link, I regret to inform you that at that current time there was below 3% chance of regaining the harp in another way. If there was another option, I would tell you immediately." She says.

"My only option was to beg him to violate me?" I snap.

She nods. "I'm afraid so, Master."

I shut my eyes tight and try to regain my air and relax.

I can't help but think about my betraying body...the way he touched me. I don't like it but my body does. Why would my body betray me? Not only do I hate that I had to beg him to kiss me to save the harp but I gave in..

I slowly sit up and let my head fall into my hands.

I ignore the pain throbbing through my body from my injuries.

What I am feeling is worse then these injuries.

And in my opinion my body deserves to feel this pain since it betrayed me.

"Master Link, I suggest we proceed inside the Statue before your injuries become worse." Fi says.

"Why? What is in the statue that we needed so desperately to get to?! Will Ghirahim be in there, waiting to molest me?" I snap. I look over at her expressionless face before I hug my knees. "I am never going to be safe. He will always know where I am, and at any time he can find me and do what he wants. Who knows what he will do next time? He might even threatened my friends' life to force me to do something. I will never be safe and neither will Skyloft."

"Master Link, this is the reason I have requested we proceed inside the statue. There is a way to keep Skyloft safe from Ghirahim. Never again will he be able to find it once you activate the defense mechanism."

I snap my head and look over to her as these words process through my mind.

"There is a way to make sure Ghirahim will never find Skyloft again?" I ask desperately.

Her blue lips twist into a small smile.

...I've never seen Fi smile before.

"Yes Master Link. I suggest grabbing the harp...and also some form of clothes and proceed inside." She says.

I smile at her and nod.

"Thanks Fi...and I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"It was understandable Master Link." She says flips back into the sword.

With renewed energy, I slowly grab the piece of cloth that was torn off and wrap it around my lower self.

I grab the harp and proceed inside the statue.

Once inside I glance around, unsure where to go or what to do.

Fi appears before me.

"Master Link, as you did in the beginning of your mission, perform the Skyward Strike on the sacred crest." Fi instructed.

I nod and raise my blade skyward.

I see the purple white light begin to purify my blade. I can feel the magic and power of the Goddess flow inside the sword.

It is fully charged now.

I slash the blade and watch as the charged light leaves my blades and is send to the direction I have aimed for.

It hits the crest, making it light up in the same familiar colors of light purple and sky blue, blended together in harmony, making the colors almost seem like one.

The crest begins to twirl and hum with a familiar melody.

"Now Master Link, perform the Ballad of the Goddess."

I nod and do as she says.

I let my fingers cascade over the strings of the harp. The music is so soothing, I close my eyes and let my fingers do the work.

When Fi begins to sing, I open my eyes and let the gentle breeze of bliss fill my veins. My lips turn upward into a smile as I listen to Fi's beautiful voice sing with the harp.

When the duet is done, the crest begins to glow white.

"Now Master, place your hand on the crest."

I walk towards the crest and place my hand on it.

A bright light flashes from the crest. I close my eyes as I am blinded. I feel a gust of wind breeze all around me.

"Keep your eyes closed, Master Link." Fi orders.

I bite my lip and shut my eyes even tighter. It's hard with the wind blowing everywhere and the blinding light too bright.

Minutes past and finally the wind has died down and the light as dimmed.

"Open your eyes, Master Link."

I slowly open my eyes and see the crest before me is no longer white.

It's crimson red.

It's the color of my Loftwing

I take my hand off the crest and slowly back up to look at it from a distance.

"Why is it red?" I ask Fi.  
"Analysis show that Skyloft's defense mechanism has recognized you as the color of your Loftwing."

I smile as I think of my Loftwing.

"So what now?" I turn towards the floating Fi.

She turns to me and smiles. "Now, Master Link, I advise you to get some rest. The defense mechanism has been activated. The Demon Lord will never again be able to find Skyloft. You along with your friends are now safe."

I let out sigh of relief.

Finally, I am safe.

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

I am sitting outside on my balcony, gazing at the sleeping Faron Woods. It is all but night and the sound of the silent forest is somewhat relaxing.

I am irritated with my minions. It has been a whole day and they have yet to find anything on this infernal Faron Flames guy.

I have done all I can to relax and calm myself down.

From eatting a giant feast, to a relaxing bubble bath, to even sipping tea.

And I am still on the verge of loosing my temper.

There is one thing; however that is sure to calm me down.

I smile and lick my lips.

My Sky Child.

I snap my fingers in hungry anticipation.

To my dislike, I am teleported to a random floating island in the middle of the night sky. Not a single giant floating rock can be found in sight.

...What is going on?!

I snap my fingers again just to be teleported back to the same island.

What has happened?

Why can't I teleport to the Sky Child's home?

...

It can't be...

The Sky Child has done something to hide his home from me!

No!

How was he able to do this?

...His little helper!

That damned sword spirit most have told him how to hide his floating rock!

That's why he was so keen to get inside the statue.

I should have just taken the boy and thrown him back in chains!

"You think you have won, Link, but you are DEAD wrong! You will have to return to the surface soon enough and when you do, I will be waiting!"


	19. Chapter 18 Into the Silent Realm

**Chapter 18 Into the Silent Realm**

**_"You think you have won, Link, but you are DEAD wrong! You will have to return to the surface soon enough and when you do, I will be waiting!"_******

Link's POV

I haven't felt this relaxed and rested in a long time. I can sleep with no fears of Ghirahim in my room. I can walk around Skyloft and not have to always keep in eye out for him. I can't tell you how many times I have thanked Fi for informing me about this defense mechanism.

It's been a few days since I last encountered Ghirahim. I have been taking it easy, letting my wounds that the asshole Ghirahim left me, heal. There are only a few pink lines now. My body has been refreshed with food and water. I have restocked my potions, repaired my gear, and I have packed an extra pair of clothing just in case (which I know i will) I run into Ghirahim and he does something...

Finally the day has come for me to leave Skyloft and go to my next destination. I have already visited the isle of the songs and learned a new song called Farore's Courage. Fi says I have to go to Faron's Providence where I will have to go through a trial to gain something that will help me get a Flame to enhance my sword.

I am loathing this entirely.

I had JUST escaped the Faron Providence, just escaped Ghirahim and now I have to go back to the very place I escaped from!?

The gods had a very odd sense of humor.

I walk out of the bathroom, to where I have just cleansed my body of the filth that has sustained me. I walk inside my room and put on my clean undershirt, followed by pants, chain mail and finally my green tunic. I slip on my boots and put on my gloves. Finally, I dry my dirty blonde hair then place my green hat on top of my head.

When I am fully dressed, I grab my adventure back and my sword and set off for a diving platform.

With each step I take I am anxious and nervous.

By now, Ghirahim will know that I have done something to prevent him from getting to me.

I know he will be waiting for me when I am down there.

I take a deep breath and begin a running jump off the platform.

I let myself fall awhile before I whistle for my Loftwing.

He catches me and lets out a happy chirp.

"Hey buddy." I smile and pet his soft feathers.

He lets out another happy chirp.

I have him fly towards the green beam of light.

When we are over the hole in the cloud barrier, I give my Loftwing one last pat before skydiving down the hole.

I fall for a long while before I the ground below me appears. I quickly pull out the sail Cloth just in the nick of time. I gracefully fall down to the surface. I am just behind the Sealed Grounds.

I decide to quickly go pay Groose and Grannie a quick visit.

They are happy to see me doing better. Grannie is more of wanting me to hurry to find the flames where as Groose wanted to make sure I was okay and that I hadn't ran into Ghirahim.

He was happy to hear that I haven't encountered him...at least not yet.

After exchanging a few brief conversations, Grannie finally forced me to go find the location of the trial.

Fi had informed me that I can use my sword to dowse and find the location of this trial.

So I do.

I leave the Sealed grounds and let the sword guide me to the trial.

After taking down a few bokoblins, and killing some Deku Babas for the Kikwi's, The sword takes me to an area where a group of Blessed Butterflies are flying around. I can vaguely make out a golden dust in the mix of the butterflies.

All below the viewing platform...

I was close to Ghirahim's manor.

"Master Link, I am detecting you are distressed." Fi says as she appeared before me.

"Yeah...I am." No shit Fi.

"Do not worry about the Demon Lord. I do not detect his presence nearby."

"You sure?" I glance around

"Yes, Master."

I let her words reassure me.

"Okay." I let out a sigh of relief. "What do I need to do?"

"Pull out the Goddess Harp and play the new song we have acquired."

I nod and pull out the harp.

I begin to strum along the strings of the harp and play that beautiful musical tone. Fi then joins in and begins to sing. Her voice and the harp harmonize together wonderfully. I close my eyes and let my fingers do the work as I always do when Fi and I perform the duet.

When the song is finished, a blue flower underneath me forms and begins to glow with a unique design.

"Something here is reacting to our performance of Farore's courage. I have confirmed the apperance of a strange mark on the ground. I calculate a 90% possibility that this is the mark of the Trial Gate, as mentioned by the Goddess statue we heard from the Isle of Songs. Thrust your sword into the center of the mark on the ground before you."

I take a deep breath and hold the sword over the center. I hold the hilt downwards and thrust the blade into the center of the flower.

My body freezes and I can not find a single muscle inside me move. I feel my very soul being lifted out from my body and disperse into nothing.

I open my eyes and see I have entered another world. It is just like the Faron Woods but with a dark yet more spiritual appearance.

I scan the area for a trace of Fi, but she is no where to be found.

"Fi? Fi, where are you?" I call out.

"Master Link," I hear Fi's voice echo around me. I glance around and see she is still no where in sight. "As expected, I cannot follow you into this realm, for this trial calls out to your mind alone."

"What is this place, Fi? Where I am?" I ask. My voice follows hers and echoes in this realm.

"This is the nature of places known as Silent Realms. They are domains of the spirit, accessible only to the goddess's chosen hero."

"A Silent realm and only I can enter?" I smile.

Ghirahim won't be able to get me in here.

"So what kind of a trial is this?" I ask.

"This particular trial, Farore's Silent Realm, tests the limits of your courage. Your spirit has temporarily separated from your physical body so that you may undertake this challenge."

"What?! Ghirahim can still get to me! My body is basically his for the taking!"

"Master Link, now is not the time to worry about the Demon Lord. I am still detecting no presence of him nearby. Your body is safe."

"Uh-okay...If you say so...you, um can continue."

"Thank you Master. As I was explaining, To reach the location of the flames that will enhance your sword, it is necessary for you to overcome this trial and undergo spiritual growth."

As soon as she finishes, I feel something grow from within my chest. I glance down and see a blue glow coming out of my chest. I tuck under it as if to catch it and hold before me a white flower with a swirled stem with empty pods on the side.

"Whoa...What...is this?" I ask bedazzled by the beauty of this strange glowing flower.

"That is your Spirit Vessel. When this vessel is full, it will signify you have successfully completed the trial, allowing your spirit to grow. This, in turn, will allow the goddess to bless you with a new power."

I glance at the flower and examine the empty sides.

"How and what do I fill the vessel with?"

"To fill the Spirit Vessel, you need to search for something known as a Tear of Farore. There are many of them spread across this strange world."

I look around until I see something green glowing a few feet away from me.

"Master, do you see the glowing object just in front of you?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That is a Tear of Farore. You will need to collect 15 of them."

"Seems easy enough." I take a step towards the tear.

"However," I stop, "this is not as simple a task as it would seem. Your work in this realm is referred to as a trial for good reason. If you take even a single step outside the protective circle you stand in, the Guardians of this realm will wake up and pursue you, Master. If a Guardian manages to land even a single hit on you, your spirit will shatter and you will fail the trial. You must collect the tears scattered throughout this area and fill the Spirit Vessel without being hit by an attack."

"Well, shit..." I say to myself as I spot the guardian Fi is talking about.

"Was my explanation clear, Master? Do you want me to explain again?"

"I got it..."

"Understood Master. I will be eagerly awaiting your return in the outside world. May the Goddess watch over you, Master."

Well fuck, that confirms it. I am going to die.


	20. Chapter 19 Dueling Spirits

**Chapter 19: Dueling Spirits**

_"Understood Master. I will be eagerly awaiting your return in the outside world. May the Goddess watch over you, Master."_

Well fuck, that confirms it. I am going to die.

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

I am strutting along the forests woods looking for some sign of Master Faron Flames. I have sent out dozens of my minions to look for this "master". I have been terribly busy reading this worthless scroll of paper, trying to decode the stupid thing. Still I can only make out Master Faron Flames!

I resist the urge to crumble up the stupid piece of paper and instead I let out a low growl.

I summon my blade and stab the closest thing near me, which happens to be a Deku Baba.

My blood lust is no where near satisfied! I need to either kill until it is quenched or find something to calm and relax me.

Only one person can do both.

And unfortunately he is safe and secured from my grasp on that stupid floating rock in the sky.

I have tried countless times to find that damn sky child's home, but with no prevail.

I am honestly surprised with myself for trying so hard to find one measly human child! Even if he is the Goddess's Chosen Hero, he is just a human boy! I could destroy him with a single snap.

I should!

He would be out of my way...

But I need him.

He is the only one that can lead me to the Spirit Maiden.

Besides, I need him for my own pleasure. I need to taste that mouthwatering blood. I need to hear that beautiful voice scream my name in pain. I need him to satisfy my craving...

That boy with those defiant sky blue eyes, that sun-kissed skin, those golden sun drop locks and that body...carved in almost perfection. Of course nothing quite as perfect as mine!

I can feel my suit begin to get tight.

I giggle but then grunt as I feel the discomfort. Just the thought of that beautiful boy turns me on!

I must have him!

I have to be inside him!

I need to hear him scream my name as we become one.

I must hear those screams, those pants! I will rip that boy and indulge myself inside the walls of his very body!

I was an idiot for giving him a choice in that silly game. I should have fucked him! Fucked him so hard he would deafen himself with his own screams!

...All good things come to those who wait.

Perhaps that is the reason we have yet been one. The time has to be right.

I need to remind myself.

I need to first capture him, torture him then degrade him.

But in order to do so, I need to find him, which won't be easy.

Kidnapping him from the floating rock is out of the question. I have to find him and master knows where the fuck that boy is.

He could still be in his rock in the sky for all I know.

I will have to wait.

Eventually he will come to me.

All good things come to those who wait.

I let out a sigh and step out from the forest. I see the Great Tree before me. I walk towards the edge of the Viewing Platform and glance at the tree.

I let out an annoyed sigh and glance down to-

What the?

What is this?

Link is below me. He is kneeling before me on a strange blue flower mark.

What Luck!

I lick my lips and teleport just a few feet away.

"Well well well, what have we here? It's about time you kneel before your mas-" I realize now that Link's eyes are closed. I take a closer look and see he is breathing. He doesn't breath like he is asleep. It's as if his body is without his spirit.

Which means...

I smile and lick my lips.

Link is mine for the taking.

I take another step closer to him and reach out to grab him when I hear a noise. I see his sword light up in an azure blue and see a sparkle materialize into a figure before me.

I stare at this figure.

It is the sword spirit of the Goddess Sword.

I must admit she is a sight. I never imagined the goddess would make an attractive sword.

"You will refrain from taking my Master." She says in a melodic voice.

Her words instantly make her less appealing to me.

I chuckle. "Your master? Your so-called "master" is my slave so I suppose that makes you my slave as well."

"Negative. My master is the only one I serve and he is not your servant."

"So you think."

"I do not think. I know. My calculations are never inaccurate."

"Good diamonds, the goddess was sure bored when she made you. You are nothing but an emotionless sword."

She says nothing.

I smile in victory.

I take another step toward Link, but the stupid spirit blocks him from my view.

I growl at her.

"If you are wise as you claim, you will step aside."

"I will not. I will protect my Master as you do yours."

"So you wish to fight for him? I bet you can't even produce a weapon as I can."

"I do not see a understanding of why I would need to produce a weapon when I am a weapon."

"Man, the goddess may have made an attractive sword but she sure made you boring."

Again she says nothing.

I walk closer to Link. He is within my grasp, when she cuts off my reach.

"You know sword-"

"My name is Fi."

"Like I care, but alright. You know Fi, you are really starting to bother me. Either you give him to me willingly or get out of my way, so I can take him! He belongs to me!"

"I will protect my Master." She says.

I growl and ball up my fist. I throw a punch her way but she dodges. Link is now mine for the taking!  
I reach in just to grab him when I feel something hard hit my face and knock me to the ground. I look to see she has just kicked me with her heeled foot.

"So you want to fight? Then by all means we will fight Fi!"

"In the words of my Master, 'bring it on'."

I sneer as she repeats the words Link has said to me before. I stand up and summon my sword.

I strut around her and Link. Her pupil-less eyes never leaving me.

"If you want to fight me, Fi, you have to leave Link's side." I say.

"If I do that there is a 99.9% chance that your intention is to grab Link when I am out of the way."

I growl as she figured out my plan.

There is no way I will be able to grab Link unless I give her my word.

"I give you my word as a Lord that I won't take him, at least not yet. I want to show you just who you are messing with." I snap.

She studies me as I guess she is analyzing if I am lying or not.

When she sees I am honest she floats a few feet away from Link.

I smile then charge straight for her. She quickly dodges from my attack and flips around so she is behind me. Her stupid flowy arms or hands or whatever the hell they are, are in my way and I am getting suffocated with all these damn sparkles in the way!

I summon a dagger and stab it in her side.

She lets out a small cry before she trips me with those damn feet of hers.

I fall to the ground and watch as she floats a few feet away from me. A light purple liquid is spewing out of her side but she looks only at me, as if nothing is bothering her.

"Waiting for something?" I snap.

"Only for you to get on your feet so you may charge me."

I growl and snap my fingers.

I teleport behind her just as she turns around and kicks me in my perfect beautiful face with her stupid elegant leg!

I growl and jump back.

"Is that all you do is kick? How did you know I would be behind you?" I snap.

"I have analyzed your fighting techniques from the previous times Master Link has fought you. Every time you teleport, you appear behind him."

This isn't going to be an easy fight. She calculates my every move. I can't use the same moves I used before. She is a smart spirit. I am going to have to feign my moves.

I dash towards her and pretend to slash her azure arm but at the last moment she twirls away.

This is no good! She has figured out my plans for this too!

If I want to win this stupid fight I am going to have to distract her in some way.

I snap my fingers and summon a wave of daggers.

She sees a pattern in the daggers and dances in between the spaces, dodging each hit.

This is infuriating!

No wonder the Sky Child manages to hit me when he has her as his sword.

She is mocking me!

She thinks she is better then me!

I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim and I will NOT be beaten by a sword spirit from the hands of the foolish goddess!

I wipe off the blood from my lip as I have figured out a new plan. She needs more then just daggers.

I summon a ring of daggers around her and summon a few minions.

She dances out of some of the daggers, but gets hit by a few as my minions are slashing at her. She kicks a few out of the way but with so many distractions I am able to charge and pierce through her.

She lets out a loud cry as she falls back.

I teleport behind her as she tries to get up and slash her again.

Again I get the satisfaction of hearing her cry in pain.

I make the mistake of taking in my victory, for she does a back flip off the ground and both her feet slam into my face knocking me into the ground.

She then begins to twirl around and kick each of my minions in the face as well.

She turns towards me. Her purple and blue body is bleeding a light turquoise color. She lets out a few pants before she straightens up.

I snap my fingers and summon daggers behind her and a few deku babas around her with more minions. She turns around just get have the daggers scrape across her azure face. She falls to the ground just as my minions slice her with their weapons. The deku babas snap and bite at her while she is down.

I hear her scream in pain.

I teleport just above her and am about stab her in her sky blue diamond piece. She sees this and performs a somersault out of the way.

My sword makes contact with the ground. The Deku Baba's begin snapping and try to bite me. I quickly summon them away after a few painful bites.

I turn at the wrong time for she once again slams her heeled foot into my face, but she doesn't stop at one time like she usually does. She kicks me non-stop.

I can feel my face being bruised and injuries being made.

"ENOUGH!" I yell.

She stops and floats back to Link's side.

I look over her and glare.

"You think you won just because of your silly dancing and your endless kicks but you are wrong! I have wasted enough time with you!" I snap.

I stand up and dismiss my sword. I take a few steps toward her.

We are eye level with each other.

"It's a shame you will be nothing but a sword spirit. Never knowing the freedom from the blade you are bound to. It's curse being bound to a sword isn't it?" I ask.

I mentally slap myself for not thinking of just knocking the sword out of Link's hand but from the look of it, he has a firm grasp anyways. Besides, there is always next time.

"Not when Master Link is the Master I Serve."

I don't know why but this bothers me.

"When My master is revived I will take pleasure in having him destroy you and Link will endure hearing his precious sword spirit die." I say and stroke her azure cheek.

I arch my eyebrow and smile.

"Your belief is inaccurate." She says.

"To you." I step around her and place my bleeding lips on Link's cheek.  
I walk away from my prize and look back at Fi.

"Until next time, Fi." I say and teleport away.


	21. Chapter 20 A New Lead

**Chapter 20 A New Lead**

_"To you." I step around her and place my bleeding lips on Link's cheek.  
I walk away from my prize and look back at Fi._

"Until next time, Fi." I say and teleport away.

**~Link's POV~**

FINALLY! I Finally got the last damn tear! I finally have collected all 15 of them. A huge smile escape my lips as I am overfilled with joy. I am finally done with this nightmare place!

I see a bright blue beacon in the distance. I know that is where I need to go to leave this place.

I make my way back to the where I had started the trial. I feel my spirit grow stronger and see a green unopened plant fall into my hands. It slowly opens then explodes into a thousand petals. I gasp in fright until I see something fall from the rain of petals. It is a Water Dragon's Scale! I've only heard about this from history class at the academy. To actually hold such a beautiful scale is bewildering!

The scale latches onto my skin and fades into a marking on my flesh. I smile and gaze at it before stepping into the blue light and fade from the dreadful Silent Realm.

I awaken back in my body. I feel kinda stiff from being in the same position for so long. I stand up and stretch and feel my joints pop.

I grab the sword from the ground and place it back in the scabbard.

I hear the familiar sound of Fi coming from the sword.

She appears before me and I feel the smile on my face fade. It looks like Fi has been hurt.

"Fi? What happened to you?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Master Link. I am alright. My form before you might come off startling to you."

"Uh, yeah. What happened?"

"It was the Demon Lord Ghirahim."

I feel my heart stop and fall into the pit of my stomach. The blood in my veins freeze.

Ghirahim was here...

"He saw you from the Viewing Platform and attempted to kidnap you again, Master. I showed myself to him and informed him that he would not take you. In the result of my words, the Demon Lord tried many failed attempts to capture you, resulting in us fighting."

"You fought Ghirahim? You protected me." I say in utter shock.

Fi nods. "Yes, Master Link. Not only did the goddess create me to guide you in your mission, I am also your servant to help you and your blade to protect you."

I smile and can't stop myself from hugging Fi.

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

I see Link hugging that sword spirit of his. No doubt that she has just told him what happened when he was asleep. I feel a cringe of jealousy as he wraps his arms around her.

Master has never showed me any sign of gratitude.

I shrug off the irritating feeling and continue spying on my sky child.

I notice the huge Kikwi leader approach Link. He turns around and starts talking to him.

I teleport closer to them and make sure I am well hidden and out of Fi's detection. I listen to their very boring and unhelpful conversation. The leader just tells Link he can now swim in deep waters.

A smile lifts from my white lips as I think about Link swimming. That tanned skin of his drenched. Water cascading down that beautifully sculptured body.

I lick my lips in delight.

This is definitely not something this Demon Lord wants to miss!

I follow the sky child to the Great Tree. He notices the water and to my pure delight he begins to take off his clothes. I watch eagerly as he strips before me.

He takes off his green tunic, chain mail, and undershirt and is wearing only his pants.  
He puts all his clothes in his adventure pack. It amazes me how small that pack is yet he can fit so much in it. But I am not complaining if he is placing his clothes in there and is almost naked.

I follow close behind him and watch as he gracefully swims into the tree. I teleport in and watch his every move as he swims. He climbs up some vines and once he reaches the top he puts his clothes back on.

My smile falls into a frown as he changes but I still watch from a good distance.

I follow the boy as he achieves a few obstacles and reaches a higher level of the tree. He scales along on a swirled branch, to get to the end of the path.

As I am stalking-er I mean watching him, I notice a very irritating snoring. Whatever is making that horrid noise had better stop unless they want to meet their death!

Link's little helper reveals appears out of the sword and notices the sound too.

Link looks around for the source of the sound and finds it.

I follow his gaze to a hideous creature! It 's an old wrinkly disgustingly revolting kikwi! My beautiful eyes can't even stand the sight of this horrible thing!

I keep my gorgeous eyes fixed on Link.

He pulls out a slingshot and hits the snoring creature.

I have to cover my mouth to prevent from laughing. Even my sky child can't stand this hideous thing!

"KIKWIIIIIIIII!" The hideous thing shouts as he almost loses his balance. "Whoozit!? I'm nappin!"

"Sorry to wake you!" Link apologizes.

Stupid Link. Don't apologize to such a gross thing as this!

The thing looks down at Link. His hideous face gets even more hideous as he smiles at MY sky child.

"Oooh, look at that! A real life human! Haven't seen one of you in awhile, kwrrrrrk. What's your name human?"

"I'm Link." He answers. "What's yours?"

Such a voice! I could listen to him talk forever with that beautiful voice of his.

"They used to call me Yerbal. Now I'm just the old Kikwi hermit. I watch over the forest here-" Who is the thing fooling? All he does is sleep and be ugly! "-when I'm not nappin."

He pauses for a second as he notices Link is at the top of the tree. "I don't know how you wandered all the way up here, but let me ask you something...Can you really see me?"

This creature is hideous as he is stupid.

But Link being the adorable sky child that he is answers in a smile, "Sure can."

"Is that so? Well then, slap yourself on the the back, kwwwrk! You know, some kikwis can't even see me these days...But forget all that nonsense and tell me, kwwwrk, what business does a real live human have in these woods?"

"The flame. I need to find the flame so I can find...someone really important to me." Link answers.

The flame? What is he-

_Master Faron Flames_

Master Faron Flames!? So is the flame another name for Master Faron Flames?

"You're out questing for a flame to enhance your sword, kwwwrk? So that you can find someone important to you, eh?"

A flame to enhance his sword?

That blade of his is already strong...if he needs flames to make it stronger, he could become strong enough to beat me!

"How about that? A human who can see me and seeks a great flame, kwwwrk! Listen, do you promise not to breath a word of what I'm about to tell you to another soul? I'm serious, kwwwrk."

Link nods. "I promise."

Oh? What is this?

I listen closely.

"All right, I'll tell you. But remember- it's a secret to everybody. The flame that you seek is most likely Farore's Flame."

"Farore's Flame?" he asks.

Shut up Link! This is important!

"Yes, yes...Farore's Flame...that story begins very long ago, when the goddess was still with us, kwwwrk. The goddess gave the flame to a water dragon, a great spirit that resides over Faron Woods. The way I hear it is she left the flame in the care of the Water Dragon so that one day the mighty dragon could pass it on to the 'one from the sky'...You see, kwwwrk, i've got a hunch that the goddess was talking about you, lad. Well, that settles that. You must seek out the mighty Water Dragon."

"Where is the Water Dragon?" Link asks.

Yes, hideous creature. Where is the Water Dragon?

"Her lair is deep in a lake south of these woods, kwwwrk. She watches over the flame there."

That is all I need to know.

It all makes sense now! There is no Master Faron Flames! Those words aren't even together! It isn't a person! I still don't know what the master part is but now I know what the flames and Faron are! Link is searching for flames to enhance his sword. He will be stronger. That will be a problem but he said he needs these flames to find 'someone important to me'. Yuck. The flames will help him find the Spirit Maiden! The first Flame is in the Faron Woods, which means the other flames are in the other Providences as well! I will start with Faron, the Mighty Water Dragon. Let's see just how might she is when she meets the Demon Lord Ghirahim!

With finally finding something useful, I teleport from the hideous creature and my sky child to the location where it said.

It is time I introduce the Demon Lord Ghirahim to the Water Dragon, Faron.


	22. Chapter 21 Faron, The Water Dragon

**Chapter 21: Faron, The Water Dragon**

_With finally finding something useful, I teleport from the hideous creature and my sky child to the location where it said._

It is time I introduce the Demon Lord Ghirahim to the Water Dragon, Faron.

**Link's POV**

I swim all the way down to the bottom. I push straight up for the surface. Right when I am just about to break out I do a spin jump, and jump on the other side of the railing. I poke my head out of the water and catch my breath. I smile in triumphant as I look over at the Parella.

"Wow! Perfect Jump! I'd call you amazing but I think we both know it was the Water Dragon's Scale that made that little stunt possible." The prick,er I mean Parella says.

My smile drops. "Really? You couldn't have let me have that moment?"

"Hey, I was just speaking the truth" He says.

"Still."

"You humans are very strange but enough of that. Her Excellence is waiting and it is rude to keep a lady waiting." The Parella says and begins to swim away.

I let out an exasperated sigh and continue following the Parella.

I follow him until he squeezes through a narrow crack.

"You're gonna have to do the spin jump to get to the other side, unless humans can squeeze through cracks and not wooden gates." he says.

Wow this guys is annoying.

I take a little dip down then swim fast towards the surface and perform the spin jump before my head is even out of the water. I land on a platform with a bird statue and a few heart plants and some chests in the distance.

"It is probably a good idea that you put your clothes back on. Her excellence may be appalled that you show up without any decency."

I let out a low growl.

You're almost there Link. Just hold it in a bit longer.

I have to admit it though, it's nice that someone would be appalled to see me without a shirt. With recent events it seems like everyone likes me without a shirt. Not too sure why. Well for one exception...him.

I open my adventure pouch and take out my clothes. One by one I slip on the undershirt, chain mail and finally the tunic.

I go to the chests and open them up to get a few treasures. When I am ready I jump back into the water. It's more difficult to swim with all my clothes on but I manage.

After following the Parella through more obstacles and spin attacking a weird monster fish with a huge brain tumor, the Parella and I finally make it to the Water Dragon.

I swim up to the surface and climb up on the marble island where she is. When I climb onto it, I take a few steps forward before I finally see her.

She isn't exactly what I thought she would be. The all mighty water dragon was rather small and in huge basin.

"Erm, Hello?" I say.

The Water Dragon notices me and instantly glares at me.

"Ah! You there human!"

I freeze where I am, surprised by the tone of her voice. She is angry.

"Uh yes?"

"You have intruded into my home, a scared place few are permitted to enter!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You're sorry?! This is no place for one such as you! And yet here you stand! You will explain how you got here and quickly!" She snaps.

"Water Dragon?" I ask not to sure if this is her...

She straightens herself up in a regal gesture. "I am. Those with _manners_ address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess _herself_."

Good Goddess..

"Though my current status is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!"

Hylia...what were you thinking? This dragon is very full of herself.

I take a deep breath to prepare myself in dealing with this dragon. I scratch my head and notice her eyes instantly snapping to the side of my neck.

"Hmm? I say! That's one of **MY** scales there, on your neck!" She says accusingly.

I claps over the scale that had sank into my flesh.

"I-"

"A scared gift such as that could only be carried by the goddess' chosen hero...but could you really be him?"

I smile and nod. I open my mouth to speak just to be cut off again.

"This raises questions. Even with that scale in your possession, finding my hall is no easy task...How did you find me?"

I pause for a moment, seeing if she will actually give me time to speak. Right before I tell her who it was I remember that Yerbal didn't want her to know that he told me. Not that it matters, she cut me off again.

"That crackling old hermit Kikwi told you where I live, didn't he? Honestly, I can't remember how many times I've told that scruffy thing to keep his mouth shut! That's the last straw!Next time he's dinner."

"No, you c-"

"Oh! But I digress. You've come here seeking a scared flame, have you?"

I smile and nod again.

"Of course!"I say as fast as I can.

She smirks at me. "I knew it."

Her eyes then scale up and down as she overlooks me. "But I'll be straight with you. A shrimpy boy like you hardly looks the part of the goddess's chosen hero."

My smile yet again fades. I'm getting fed up with this dragon. Hell, I'm getting fed up with everyone doubting and being rude to me. It's not my fault my family was short!

"There's no doubt about it. A test is in order to prove you're everything you say you are."

I haven't said anything though...

"Shortly before your arrival, I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim-"

I freeze. "Ghirahim was here?!" I interrupt her.

My heart instantly begins to race.

He was here...

What was he doing here? How did he even get here? Was he following me? Is he still following me?

Master Link, I do not detect Ghirahim's presence within Faron's area. I will alert you if I do. She says with a low hint of...determination?

"How dare you interrupt me!"

"I apologize, your excellency." I say and bow. "Please continue."

She raises an eyebrow and smiles. "That is better. Now as I was saying; I stood against this self-proclaimed Demon Lord, but I was wounded in the encounter. The wounds he's given me are stubborn things. I have been forced to recuperate in this basin of scared water. Unfortunately, the healing properties of the scared water have diminished, and I am now in need of another dose to freshen up my healing bath. Bring me the container of the fresh scared water that I require. Do me this favor and i'll gladly show you where to find the sacred flame you desire. What do you say?"

I smile and nod again.. "You got it!"

Finally, we are getting somewhere.

I hear the sound of Fi coming from the sword and there she is appearing before us.

"Oh! What a lovely creature!" Faron says.

So Fi is lovely and I am shrimpy?

This Dragon...

Fi turns towards the dragon and bows thanks Faron.

"Oh, such manners!" Faron says happily.

I let out a sigh.

Fi turns to me. "Master, I am analyzing the water remaining in this basin..." she's quiet for a moment. "Excellent. I can now help you dowse for the water type you are searching for." When she finishes she flips back into my blade.

"That creature must be the Sword Spirit the goddess placed inside your blade. That helps me believe a little bit more that you are truly the goddess's chosen hero. But I won't fully believe it unless you return with the sacred water. Now, if you continue down the path behind me you will find an exit back to the woods."

"Yes, Your excellency." I say and bow again.

She smiles at me. "Excellent! Now run along. One does not keep a dragon waiting."

Yeah, especially if it's you.

I bow again before heading towards the exit.

It's kinda annoying that in order to prove that I am the chosen hero to some dragon, I have to go get her sacred water. I guess the scale and Fi aren't proof enough.

Oh well. The faster I get this errand done the sooner she will show me where the scared flame is. I suppose it can't hurt to help her out. It's what I do anyways. I do enjoy helping out. Besides, the fact that it was Ghirahim who hurt her is motivation enough.

I draw my sword and let Fi show me the way to where to find the scared water is.


	23. Chapter 22 We Meet Again

**Chapter 22: We Meet Again **

_Oh well. The faster I get this errand done the sooner she will show me where the scared flame is. I suppose it can't hurt to help her out. It's what I do anyways. I do enjoy helping out. Besides, the fact that it was Ghirahim who hurt her is motivation enough._

I draw my sword and let Fi show me the way to where to find the scared water is.

**Link's POV**

I swim back to the center of the aquatic room to where Faron resides inside the basin.

It turns out that her sacred water was back in Skyview Temple, in the springs. I will admit that it was a pain going through the Temple again. Ghirahim must have known something because when I went back in it has infested with the Bokoblins. Each screech at me and tried to attack/capture me. There was no way in hell I was going to let that happened again! It was annoying of just how many of them there were. Not to mention the previous monsters were back.

I also ran into Kortz inside the Temple. He said he was still searching for treasure. I gave him a few that I had but when I gave him Amber Relics he got pissed and started yelling about how they weren't treasure since they were all over the place. In the end he calmed down and tried to help me along inside the temple. He said he had found a key but forgot where he had placed it. After I found it he said I could keep it and that he was going to go back to look for treasure.

After I had redone the temple again, I had approached just outside of the boss's room...where I first encountered Ghirahim. I won't lie. I was afraid to enter the room again. I entered the room with extreme caution. Once inside, the doors behind me shut, and I jumped. I looked around and behind me for any sign of Ghirahim. Fortunately, he wasn't there. Instead a few Stalfos are there waiting for me. One is bad enough but three is annoying. As long as it was them and not Ghirahim, I am okay with that. Even though I got a few injuries, luckily there were fairies in the spring which healed me.

I have finally returned to Faron with the sacred water in a bottle.

I climb up on the island and approach Faron.

"I have returned with the sacred water, your Excellency." I say

She looks at me as if I am joking. "Hmm. Let's see then."

I smile and retrieve the water from my pouch, and present it to her.

She examines it then smiles. An actual smile.

"Yes! Just look at that color! There's no doubt this is the water I need. Quickly, boy, pour it into my basin!"

With haste I open the bottle and pour the water into the Water Dragon's basin. She dips her head in the basin. For a few moments, nothing happens. Then the basin starts to shake. The room around me darkens. I glance around, confuse. I hear a sound from the basin, which draws back my attention. The basin shakes rapidly before something huge emerges from the basin and shoots skyward. A laughter comes from the it and echos around me.

I wipe away the water that got in my eyes and see Faron before me. Except she is huge! She is indeed a Mighty Water Dragon!

"Mmmmmmmm! Exquisite! I can feel its energy surging through me!

She looks down at me and smiles. "Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and the guardian of these lands! I stand tall, healed, and whole once again!"

Not to mention conceited...  
_Master Link..._

Sorry Fi

"Human, you have done well to bring me the sacred water I asked for you. I see now it was no coincidence that you completed the goddess's trial and obtained a Water Dragon's scale."

I mean cause how many humans do you encounter that go through the dreaded Silent Realm to get a scale skin into their neck?

_Master Link_  
But it's true..

_No, Master-_

"In turn-" Faron grabs my attention from Fi, "I will grant you the favor you have asked of me and lead you to the scared flame of my land. Come."

Faron turns around and leads me towards the exit I had come from. I begin to follow her when Fi appears out of my sword.

"Master Link, I have received-"

"Come now boy! One doesn't let a Dragon wait!" Faron calls out to me.

"Sorry Fi, tell me what's up after Faron leads us to the flame okay?"

She nods her head, but something seems odd with her. "Yes, Master."

I don't leave time for her to flip back into the blade, as much as I want to. Faron has began to snap at me and I don't want her to go back on her word.

Faron leads me just outside her chambers, where the exit to the woods are. She stands or flies...hovers?in front of the waterfall.  
"Now Behold." She turns towards the waterfall and holds out her claws. She hums and then pushes a bubble power through the waterfall. Suddenly, the waterfall begins to get shorter and shorter, where it eventually vanishes and shows a fish like temple behind.

She turns towards me and says, "Go, the scared flame you seek resides in there."

Ghirahim's POV

It's rather a shame that Link helped Faron get her regular form back. I admit, she was rather impressive when I met her, but she was no match for me.

I watch form above as the "mighty" water dragon tells Link that it was no coincidence that he received her scale. This Dragon is stupid. Of course it's no coincidence! Just how many humans wield the goddess sword and obtain her water scale?

I watch as she says she will show Link where the sacred flame is. Finally! I should have just followed Link the whole time, instead of going off to find it myself.

Faron turns to show him the way. Link takes a step to follow her, when his little pet sword spirit appears from the sword.

"Master Link, I have received-"She begins

"Come now boy! One doesn't let a Dragon wait!" Faron calls out to Link.

Link looks from the dragon to Fi. "Sorry Fi, tell me what's up after Faron leads us to the flame okay?"

She nods her head "Yes, Master."

Link runs after the dragon but Fi stays behind. She glances up and our eyes meet.

So, you knew I was here huh? And you tried to warn my Pet? Clever Fi. Too bad he is in a hurry to follow the dragon.

I smirk at her before snapping my fingers and disappearing.

I reappear right behind the Sky Child, a few feet away. I watch as Faron performs some not very impressive power that makes the waterfall behind her, vanish.

So...The sacred flame is inside the Ancient Cistern?

Fabulous!

I snap my fingers and teleport inside and begin to search.

Link's POV

The Ancient Cistern is peaceful for a temple. It has an unknown aura that makes me feel relaxed. Which makes me feel uneasy. A temple relaxing me? That's suspicious. I admit though, this place is beautiful. From the lilies in the water, to the bright ceiling above. But below the temple is another story. It is creepy, foul and freaky! As soon as I went in there, I was attacked my zombie bokoblins! I don't even want to say what happens when they get too close! I just am thankful that I now hold the key to the boss room. I am ready to endure what is at the top of this temple.

I prepare myself and walk inside.

It's dark and a little creepy. There are weird golden body parts lying around everywhere.

The door behind me shuts. I gasp and turn around to see a bared gate.

I hear it. That laughter. That too familiar laughter echo around me.

Ghirahim's POV

The sky child glances around trying to find the source of my beautiful laughter. It takes him a second to find me, sitting on top of the head of the once boss of the Ancient Cistern. I sit with my legs crossed and my head resting on my hand.

I glance at him before letting out a sigh. "You certainly are persistent...I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king."

"Yeah, you sure seem busy." Link snaps.

I ignore him and continue. "Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm THIS busy is...Well, it's making me very disagreeable."

"Now you know how I feel." he retorts.

I let out another chuckle. "Oh Link, I have missed that attitude of yours! It has been so long since we have seen one another. I have longed for you. You left me with only the delightful memories of you begging for a kiss and that fabulous bow job."

He glares at me but I can see his adorable face flushing.

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me, my pet. I surely, have missed you! I mean you escaped from my clutches many times and hid your home from me. I have had this enormous longing for you."

Those electric blue eyes widen.

I lick my lips and smile. "I admit that I am not a very good pet owner. I made the mistake of letting my pet escape me but I won't make that mistake again."

"I am **NOT** letting you capture me again, Ghirahim!" Link shouts at me.

"Sadly this is true. And as for me, as much as I want to just wrap you up in chains and take you back to my domain, I find that this is currently out of the question."

He lets out a sigh in relief.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't release some of myself on to you." I smile wickedly.


	24. Chapter 23 Unfairness

**Chapter 23: Unfairness**

_He lets out a sigh in relief._

"But, that doesn't mean I can't release some of myself on to you." I smile wickedly.

**Link's POV**

As soon as he says those horrid words, I pull out my sword and am in a defense stance. I am ready. I will NOT let him take me or whatever it is he plans to do. Which I know isn't good!

He chuckles and snaps his fingers and disappears.

I look around, ready to attack.

_Behind you, Master Link!_

Hastily, I perform a spin attack. I hear Ghirahim shriek as I slice his waist.

I charge after him, ready to slice him up when he snaps his fingers and disappears. I quickly look behind me but I see nothing. I look forward and Ghirahim punches me.

He punches me so hard that I fall to the ground. The goddess sword flies out of my grasp. I scramble up to try and regain my sword, when something snakes around my wrist and pulls me back to the pillar. I glance and see its his diamond chains. The sharp edges are piercing into my skin. I can feel my blood escaping from the pierce. I bite my lip to contain the pain. I have to ignore this now! Right now, I have to get Fi! I bolt for my sword. I am just about to reach for it, when I feel Ghirahim's foot slam into my face.

I grit my teeth as the chains bite harder into my wrist.

"You won't be needing your little helper, Sky child. Honestly, I am getting rather tired of her interfering with my plans for you."

He snaps his fingers and a twin diamond chain snakes around my other wrist. I now notice that the chains are wrapped around separate pillars.

Ghirahim chuckles and snaps his fingers again. The chains begin to move pulling me slightly up, then they pull me in different directions, stretching my body. He summons more chains that bite into my ankles. I try to struggle free but with each move I am struck with pain. I can feel the blood seeping out of my wounds.

"This is much better." he says. I glare up at him.

He laughs and licks his lips as he approaches me. His white gloved hand grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"It's nice to see you like this, Link. Helpless, Powerless. But I think we can do a bit better." He says, "I haven't seen your toned body in quite awhile."

He grabs my hat and throws it behind me. He snaps his fingers and a dagger appears. He takes the dagger and slowly begins to cut my clothes off. I try to struggle away from the dagger but that just earns me a slap across the face and a few cut marks on my chest.

Now I am bound by chains wearing only my pants.

He smiles and licks his lips and smashes his cold white lips onto mine. I turn my head to try and escape his lips. He grabs the back of my head and forces out lips into each other. He slides his tongue into my mouth and wraps around mine, then pulls it into his mouth. My tongue is now in his. He forces me to taste the walls of his mouth. He lets out a low moan. He starts to kiss harder, hungrier, lustfully. His free hand wraps around my lower body and snakes around to my ass. He grabs it, causing me to yelp. He moans louder and his hand tightens. He forces my body to press against his. I can feel his member hard against me.

His lips slither down to my jaw then he begins to bite hungrily into my neck. He bites so hard it penetrates my skin. I cry out as he constantly bites at the wound, trying to enlarge it. He lets out a long low moan as he tastes my blood. I hear him gulping, and then realize that the wound is so large that he is actually drinking my blood. I can already feel myself becoming weak. I struggle and wiggle which causes him to growl and stop sipping. He slaps me across the face but I still struggle.

"Afraid of losing too much blood, Link? Don't worry, precious." he caresses my cheek, "I would never drain you completely, because then I couldn't have more later. But if you tasted your blood, you would understand just how hard it is to stop." He gently pecks me. He brushes my bangs out of my face and smirks at my scowl. "Perhaps you would like to taste for yourself, just how delectable blood really is?"

"I'm not going to taste my blood! Besides, I know what it tastes like since you always cause my mouth to bleed!"

He chuckles and flips his white hair revealing the hidden side of his face. His white lips form up into a twisted smile.

"I didn't mean your blood, Link."

I look at him questioning.

He leans in closer to me. Our faces an inch apart.

"I meant mine."

I gasp.

"There is no fucking way I will drink your blood! You're sick! You're a sick freak!" I shout appalled.

His smile widens. "Are you afraid you might like it?"

"**NO!** I am **NOT** afraid that I would like it! I wouldn't like it! I'm not some sick disgusting freak like you!"

"But you are Link, you are. You might not like the taste of blood but you love the fact that I touch you. Doesn't that make you a 'sick disgusting freak' as well?" He smirks with a wide grin.

My face instantly drops. I feel my blood go cold. My body freezes. His words poison me.

"You love it when I touch you. I know you do. Your body betrays you. Blood might not be something that we can share together, but when it comes to me touching you, we both love it. Admit it, Sky Child."

I can't face him. I let my eyes drop to the ground.

Is it true? No, it can't be!

"Denying it is just another way of saying yes." He presses his lip on my forehead.

No...I can't. I just...no

Ghirahim cups my chin and forces me to look up at him. He brushes my hair out of my face and closes the little space between us. His lips crush lustfully into mine. I don't fight it. I can't. His words have poisoned me. I can't find the will, the strength to fight him off.

His lips trail back to my neck. He laps up some blood and lets out another moan. His lips peck their way to my collar bone, to my breast and then my nipple.

I gasp as I feel his tongue slide. He begins to suck on it which lights up a spark of fire inside me.

No...this...it can't be true!

He sucks harder and I let a moan escape. I can feel him smile at the reaction he received. He sucks and licks harder. I try not to let another moan escape but with no prevail. He bites me causing me to yelp.

His hands go to my hips and he pulls down my pants.

The cold air embrace my member and slowly cause it to slightly erect. Ghirahim's sucking and licking has already caused it to erect a bit. I bit my lip in shame.

His hands find my member and begin to stroke. I bite my lip harder as he strokes long and hard as he is feeling the full length of me. His strokes begin to quicken.

I close my eyes in shame as the pleasure flows through me. Quietly I pant, or try to. Ghirahim hears it and begins to play with the tip. I clench my fists, causing more blood to seep through my wrist injuries but I can't help it! It feels too good. I can feel the heat inside me spread.

Harder and faster he pumps. I let out moans and pants right after each other.

My eyes snap open as I feel his tongue slither around my tip. I let out a cry as his talented tongue plays and twists. His hot breath and wet tongue feel so damn good. My body begins to react. My member grows harder and erects. My breathing has quickened. My moans are loud and my pants are uncontrolled.

I can feel it. I can feel that I am about to come. That heat is surging through me! It's making me uncomfortable and hot. I have to let it out! I can feel it! I can feel it coming! Faster...it has to be faster!

I cry out when something tight wraps around me. I look down and see Ghirahim's hand is tightly wrapped around my member, preventing me to come.

He smirks at my confused face.

"Oh? Do you want to come, Sky Child? Too bad. You need to be taught a lesson. You will have to endure how I felt when you hid your little rock in the sky. I wanted to be pleasured and come too but because I didn't have you, I couldn't. So now, I won't let you either." He snaps his fingers and a red thread is wrapped tightly around my member. Ghirahim snaps his fingers, and his cloak and gloves disappear. He walks behind me. I look over my shoulder to watch him. He presses his body against mine. I can feel how hard he is.

He leans into my ear. "I will show you just how unfair it was that I had such wonderful ideas, images, thoughts of what I would like to do to you but you were no where to be found. There was no way I could release myself without you. So now, I will make it fair. Now, you can't release yourself without me. But because I am a kind, glorious, Lord, I will let you have the ability to release. All you have to do is beg me. Beg me to let you release." His lips kiss my ear. "That's all you have to do. Just say, Please let me come. It's that simple. Shall we begin?"

With one arm he wraps around so he is holding me close and firm. His free hand trails down to my ass. Without warning he sticks his fingers inside me. I cry out. He thrusts his fingers hard and jabs at the sweet spot, sending my nervous in a earthquake of pleasure. I cry out again and let out a loud moan. My breath increases as his pace quickens. My body is surging in heat. I can feel the come trying to get out but it can't.

Harder and harder he thrusts. I moan faster and louder. My body begins to thrust in attempt to release. I shut my eyes in pain and pleasure and discomfort. I grip my fists and curl my toes as if it can help me in anyway. I can feel my nails digging into my flesh. I can literally feel myself going crazy.

I open my eyes and glance down. My member is turning purple. I have to release! I need to let it out! I-I  
"Ss-stoop!" I pant

"Wrong words, Link."

He thrusts faster.

My panting is uncontrollable! I am sweating and going insane! This heat! It burns! It's too much! This...i can't!

"Sst-top! L-let mmmme!" I cry out.  
"Let you what, Sky Child?" he asks coyly.

"c-cooommmme! ahh, ahhh!" I shut my eyes and cry out.

He snaps his fingers and I feel the weight vanish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream out as I finally am able to release.

Finally! The discomfort, the pain is released but I am left with exhaustion. The only thing holding me up are the chains.

Ghirahim laughs and I feel his fingers leave me.

I open my eyes and stare at the ground. I pant endlessely.

I see him appear in front of me.

"I will never get tired of hearing you scream. It is sweet music to my ears." He laughs. He cups my jaw and forces me to look at his triumphant face. "Isn't it easier to beg me Link? I am a considerable Lord when my pet begs. And we both get what we want. I know you enjoyed it Link. It was clear and I did too. So I guess you are a disgusting sick freak too."

That does it!

Anger flares inside me. My blood boils as I look at this filthy demon. I loathe him. I loathe him completely!

I collect all the saliva inside my mouth and spit straight in Ghirahim's face.

He snarls and wipes it away.

He punches me in the stomach, then the face. He snaps his fingers and the chains holding me wrap my wrists together then are bound behind my back. The chain pulls me to the nearest pillar and slams me to it. I struggle to the best I can.

Ghirahim approaches me. His face is dark but I don't recoil. I mirror his look too.

He snaps his fingers and he is naked before me. My eyes widen as he gets closer. His member is hard and fully erect.

He yanks me by my hair and earn a snarl from me.

"You want to spit so bad!? Spit on this, Sky Child!" He snaps then shoves his member into my mouth.

I gag as his huge member stretches my mouth and is in the back of my throat.

His grip on my hair doesn't lessen. He begins to thrust his member. Harder and faster into my mouth. I can barely breath and I can feel myself gagging. He doesn't care. He is moaning as he thrusts harder into me.  
He grabs the back of my head and forces me to gorge more of him in me. He begins to quicken the pace on my head and thrusts faster in my mouth. He moans and pants as he rocks me back and forth. I can feel tears leak on the side of my eyes.

He moans and then cries out as he releases himself in me.

He pants and looks at me. A wide smile on his face.

"Now swallow." He demands.

I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Do it Sky Child. Unless you want to give me another blow job."

I close my eyes and feel my pride slide down my throat as I swallow.

He laughs. He pulls his member out of my mouth.

"That's a good boy."

"Don't you talk to me like I'm a dog!" I snap.

"But you are, Link. You are my pet. My Bitch. I own you." He grins

He snaps his fingers and the chains binding me fade. I fall to the ground.

He grabs me by the neck and slams me into the pillar.

I cry out. My head is searing with pain. He then throws me against the wall.

I yelp out as I plummet to the ground.

I pant trying to regain my breath.

Ghirahim yanks me by the hair and forces his lips onto mine.

"Well, that was certainly joyful. We will have to do this again soon, but alas, I have to be elsewhere." He kisses me again. "I might not be as generous as I am now with letting you go. So be careful Link. Who knows, I might just decide to snatch you back." he laughs, "Until next time, Sky Child."

He snaps his fingers and vanish in a sea of diamonds.

I release all that is inside my stomach as soon as he is gone.

I lean against the wall and rest and relax but I am not granted that.

Ghirahim has awoken the boss. The boss calls his body parts together and is one. It slams it's golden fist in attempt to crush me, but I roll out of the way, just in time.

I try to regain my breath.

I glare at the boss. It raises its arm again, ready to slam into me. I am so exhausted I don't think I have the strength to fight this boss.

Fuck you Ghirahim! Fuck you...


	25. Chapter 24 The Decoder

**Chapter 24 The Decoder**

_Ghirahim has awoken the boss. The boss calls his body parts together and is one. It slams it's golden fist in attempt to crush me, but I roll out of the way, just in time._

I try to regain my breath.

I glare at the boss. It raises its arm again, ready to slam into me. I am so exhausted I don't think I have the strength to fight this boss.

Fuck you Ghirahim! Fuck you...

**Ghirahim's POV**

Now THAT was fun! It just keeps getting better and better with that sky child!

Finally, we are getting further towards the direction I want us to be in! Even though I am ready to rip open that boy and fuck the shit out of him, I have to wait.

I want it to be just right. I don't know how long I can last though. The more I see that delicious boy the more I crave him.

Little by little, he is giving in.

Soon he will admit it to myself that he craves me too! I know he does, I mean who doesn't? I am such a fabulous divine Demon Lord! I certainly have it all.

And soon Link will realize that.

Psychically he is aware. His body betrays him in every way. With every touch I give him, his body responds. Even his voice betrays him. Those moans. Those orgasmic desirable moans! Music to my beautiful ears (at least my beautiful long ear). Just hearing him moan sends me in a frenzy! I want nothing more then to keep hearing them! To hear him pant! To hear him beg! All of it!

I want it all!

I want him.

I want that Sky Child and soon he will be mine!

Whether or not he believes it, we are bound by a red threat of fate.

I chuckle and lick my lips as I stroll down the halls of my domain.

I was in such a fantastic mood I don't even care that I lost the way of getting the flame.

There are still two more left. The only problem are where they are located. If one of the flames was here in the Faron Providence then the other two must be in the other Providences.

But where?

They are hidden just as the Ancient Cistern was. I have to be a step ahead of Link. I could always just capture him. I will definitely be ahead of him that way, but Link is the key to finding the locations. Unless...

I snap my fingers and appear in the study. I shove my idiot minions out of my way and grab the scroll that was recovered from the Temple of Time.

I try again to interpret it but still the same three stupid words. This scroll has all the answers. It just needs to be interpreted.

This is rather stupid to not know the language of the gods of old! And it is rather annoying that I was around in the time that the language was created yet I do not know it!

Stupid Goddess.

She is the reason I don't know it! Little Bitch. Once I find that little Spirit Maiden, I'm going to make her pay!

I summon my blade and thrust it into the nearest idiot.

"This is irritating! I was created when the language was around and I can only make out ** .WORDS**!" I shout and begin to thrust my blade into every bokoblin in the room.

They begin to scream and run out the study.

I summon my daggers and send them flying in all directions, earning a piercing cry from each dead bokoblin.

I throw my sword next and it goes through a bokoblin's skull.

I grip my fists together and take deep breaths to calm myself.

After several minutes of deep breathing I finally am calm, or as calm as I can get.  
There has to be a way to decode this stupid scrap of paper.

If I can't find a way to read it there has to be someone else who can. But what insignificant creature could read this? How dare they be able to read it and I can't!

When I find them I will make them pay for this embarrassment!

I snap my fingers and summon my minions. They shake and tremble with fear. I laugh. Their fear is most satisfying.

"Find me someone who knows the language of old." I command.

"Like the Goron?"

I turn around and stare angrily at the one that spoke.

"Goron? What Goron?" I snap.

"T-the one that s-saved the b-boy. W-we've seen him a-around studying in r-random places."

My eyes narrow.

I snatch the creature by it's neck and squeeze it.

"You mean to tell me," I start in a low voice as I try to control my anger. "that you have seen the creature that stole Link from me all along." My rage unleashes. "**AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!**"

I crush it's neck in my grasp. It gasps for it's last breath but dies before it can. I throw the useless body and summon a ring of daggers around the others.

"**IDIOT CREATURES!**" I send the daggers flying.

All but 3 bokoblins remain.

I point at the three. "**YOU THREE, GO GET THAT GORON AND BRING HIM TO ME!**"

Without a hesitation they sped off.

I will make that Goron pay! I will make him suffer! And when he decodes the scroll, I will kill him! But I will make sure I have Link with me. To show that Goron it was a useless effort. I will always be able to capture that boy. I will torture Link in front of the Goron to show him what his actions caused for Link. Then I will insure a slow and painful death to the Goron and show him what happens when you interfere with my plans and also show Link what happens when he gets his friends involved with us.


	26. Chapter 25 Renewed Hope

**Chapter 25: Renewed Hope**

_I will make that Goron pay! I will make him suffer! And when he decodes the scroll, I will kill him! But I will make sure I have Link with me. To show that Goron it was a useless effort. I will always be able to capture that boy. I will torture Link in front of the Goron to show him what his actions caused for Link. Then I will insure a slow and painful death to the Goron and show him what happens when you interfere with my plans and also show Link what happens when he gets his friends involved with us._

**~Link's POV~**

I pant heavily as I hear the laughter of children echo around the room. The boss, Koloktos falls before me and diminishes in a cloud of purple smoke.

I drop the ginormous sword to the ground and let the ringing bounce of the walls.

A Heart Container appears where the boss fell. I don't make a move towards it.

Instead I walk over to where my blade has thrown.. I pick it up and slowly make my way back to where my adventure pouch lies.

I make a move to reach for it but instead I end up collapsing. My body aches. I lean up against a half broken pillar and close my eyes.

There is no sound around me except for my breathing. Soon everything fades black.

I wake-up on the floor of the boss's room. The room is darker indicating that it was now night.

I didn't realize I slept for so long. I sit up and stretch my muscles until my joints pop.

I feel better now that I got some rest.

I glance over at the heart container in the center of the room, waiting for me.

I make no move towards it. Instead I hug my knees and let my head rest on them.

I didn't have time to process all that happened to me.

Here I thought all I would face was a boss not a sick twisted freak.

Why? Why me? Why did Ghirahim have to be obsessed with me? Why is it me he wants? I'm starting to believe he wants me more then Zelda. That is disturbing. I will do all I must to keep him from Zelda but how much more can I take this? He molested me in many different ways.

Little by little I can feel myself betraying me. Little by little, I can feel myself giving in. That scares me. I've never been afraid of anything before. The only thing I ever was afraid of was losing Zelda or something bad happening to her. But things are different then they were back before this mission of the Goddess. Zelda wasn't taken from me then like she is now. And I didn't have some sick so-called Demon Lord wanting to molest me.

I take a deep breath.

I hear the sound of Fi appear from my sword. I don't look up. I don't want to talk to anyone. Who could make me feel better at this point?

"Master Link..."

"Fi, I don't want to talk. There is nothing you can say that will make me feel better. I can feel it. I can feel myself start to give in. I don't want this! Why is my body doing this to me?" I look up at Fi. She looks back at me with her expressionless eyes. I let my head fall back onto my knees.

Fi doesn't say anything, but I hear the mystical sound of her moving. The next thing I feel are her arm-sleeve things wrapping around me.

I look up and see her hugging me.

"Master Link, I am unable to detect the reasoning of this action but an unknown data insisted that I comfort you when you are in this state."

I return the motion and hug her back. For some reason, I feel like this is what I need. To be comforted. It's a touch I want.

"Master Link, I know you can do this. My data is never wrong"

"You keep saying that but every time I think it's true Ghirahim proves it wrong."

"Master that is because you let yourself believe him. You can do it Master. You just need to believe it."

I let my head rest on her as I think about what she just says. Maybe she is right. No, she is right. Fi is never wrong. She believes I can do it. That should be enough for me. I have so much people counting on me. I can't let Ghirahim get to me. I have to be stronger then this. Stronger then him! And there is only one way to do that.

I crack a small smile and look at Fi. "Don't we have a Flame to get?"

Fi returns the smile. "Yes, we do."

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

"Did you idiots find him? Did you find that Goron!?" I snap.

"N-no m'lord. We-" I pierce my blade through the creature's mouth until it pierces out the back of his head. "Useless! You creatures are so incapable of the simplest things!"

"W-we've searched everywhere in the Faron Providence, L-lord Ghirahim!"

I glare at the stupid creature. I let my face fall into the palm of my hand. I take deep breaths to calm the anger searing inside me.

I look back at the bokoblins remaining.

"You have been searching the Faron Providence THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?! YOU IDIOTS! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

I summon my daggers and let them fly across the room. The daggers pierce through the skulls and bodies of my idiot servants. Their screams are ear shattering but it doesn't bother me. I just watch one-by-one as they fall to their deaths.

The room falls silent. I walk over the bodies of my former servants. I kick a few of them out of the way.

"Idiots. Useless idiots!"

I snap my fingers and a glass of fresh deku wine appeared. I take a sip and let the cold liquid cascade down my throat. I can already feel calm with the wine in my system.

I take a deep breath and stroll down to my room. I take off my cloak and throw it on my dresser. I grab a piece of paper off the dresser and stroll over to the balcony.

I over look the Faron Providence and sip my wine.

I glance down at the paper and smile as I look at it. The torn half of the picture I stole from the Spirit Maiden's room. The half which had Link in it. My perfect fingers caress the frozen face of Link.

Such a beautiful boy. His parents must have been equally as attractive to produce such a beautiful boy.

"M-my Lord?" I hear an annoying voice interrupting my thoughts.

"What?!" I snap.

"We have formed two different armies for the other Providences. We are ready to set out on your command."

I look back at the bokoblin. The one bokoblin that never seemed to disappoint me.

I smile. "Make haste. I want that goron."


	27. Chapter 26 To Capture a Goron

**Chapter 26: To Capture a Goron**

_"We have formed two different armies for the other Providences. We are ready to set out on your command."_

I look back at the bokoblin. The one bokoblin that never seemed to disappoint me.

I smile. "Make haste. I want that goron."

**~Ghirahim's POV**

"Well?!" I snapped at my scouts, "Have you found the goron?"

"M-m'lord we have not found him yet." They scouts trembled.

I grab the closest one by the neck and squeeze the breath out of it's lungs. It chokes and gasps for air.  
"Tell me, How exactly difficult is it to find this huge rock creature!?"

I crush it's neck and throw the useless corpse.

"It has been weeks since you idiots have divided up into your search party and no one has found him in any providence!?"

"We-we did find the sky boy! He-he was seen in the lanaryu providence."

"As much as it pains me to say this, forget the boy! At this current time he would be too much of a distraction. He already is one step ahead of me! We must beat him to the Spirit Maiden and I need that goron in order to do so!" I turn to my remaining scouts. I grab another one by the neck and begun to squeeze.

"What is the point of you useless creatures?" I ask it.

"Tuh servve you, m-gahh- lord!" It chokes.

"Oh? Well you are doing a miserable job! You stupid creatures! I'm sure those scaredy kikwis could do a better job then you fools!"

"Lord Ghirahim!" My door flies open.

I turn my head and glare at the bokoblin that usually doesn't disappoint me.

"You dare not knock!? This better be important!"

"It is my lord! We've located the goron!"

I smile. "Good work! You never seem to fail me."

I look at the one dying in my hand. "You are lucky. You get to see another day." I throw it aside and approach the bokoblin. I snap my fingers and give him a Monster Horn.

"You are now in command of the others when I am not present. Do not fail me."

He takes the horn and bows to me. "Thank you m'lord. I will not fail you."

"Now where is the goron?"

"Captatured as we speak. He is being escorted here."

I smile. "Fabulous! Prepare the dungeon for our guest!"

"Yes m'lord!" It bowed again and left the room with the remaining scouts.

Finally! Finally the goron was captured! Now hopefully he won't be difficult and just translate the scroll. Then I can go on with beating Link to the Spirit Maiden, and go back to trying to capture him. I also get to quench my bloodlust with the two of them. That damn goron needs to pay for taking back my sky child. I suppose it was a good thing he escaped as much as it kills me. Otherwise I wouldn't have discovered what I have, but I won't last long without his taste. It's been too long since I have seen him. Since I have tasted him. It's been weeks since I last saw him at the ancient cistern. And Master knows how long I have been craving that boy.

A soft chuckle escapes me. It won't be long Link. It won't be long.

* * * * *

I am sitting outside my balcony that overlooks the Faron Providence, sipping my wine and gazing at the torn picture of Link. Finally things are looking up. The goron should be in my dungeon any moment. All I have to do is wait for my minions to knock-

Knock, knock

I take a sip and smile. Right on time.

"Lord Ghirahim, the goron is in the dungeon!" my lead tells me.

I laugh and finish off my wine. I walk to my dresser, place the picture of Link down, adjust my cloak and walk towards the door.

I open it and make my way towards the dungeon.

I let the steps lead me down. There before me, the goron is bound by chains.

The rock creature struggles against the chains. I can see he was able to break free of them and my minions had to bind him again with excessive chains. Now I know what was taking so long.

"Welcome Goron, to my domain!" I say from within the dungeon's shadows.

The goron glances around trying to find me.

I laugh and take a step out of the shadows and into the light.

"It sure did take us awhile to find you."

The goron locks eyes with me and glares.  
I laugh. "Not the look one gives to the mighty Demon Lord Ghirahim! Usually when I receive such a look, I tend to return the favor but I glare with daggers."

He remains silent.

"But I will not this time. What is your name goron?"

"Gorko." He spits.

Gorko? What kind of a fucking weird name is that?

I laugh. "I thank you for not being difficult. I get tired of such childish behavior."

"Then it must be difficult dealing with Link." he snaps.

I look at him and smile. "So you know? Yes, that boy is rather difficult. I sometimes have to whip him into shape."

His eyes narrow at my last sentence.

"I take it you know since you are the one who stole him from me."

"Yes, I know. I don't know why you have such a disgusting obsession with him but I am glad I saved him! I will do it a million times to save Link from the likes of you, sick pervert! He is just a boy!"

I throw the empty wine bottle at the goron. The glass shatters across his face but leaves no injuries.

I walk towards the rock creature. I get close to his face. He meets my gaze. In those brown eyes, there is no trace of fear, only hate. I smile. I will bring fear to this creature.

"Yes, he is a child. My sky Child, but he doesn't have a body of one. He has the body of a young man. A very delectable young man. A young man which I have tasted, touched, and felt many times. And there are many more times in his future."

That does it. Gorko's rage erupts and he desperately tries to break free so he can harm me. I laugh in his face as he tries to break free from those chains.

"You sick pervert! You disgusting man! How dare you touch him!"

"Jealous Gorko? Do YOU wish you could have touched him?"

The goron's eyes widen as he can not believe the words I just spoke.

"NO YOU SICK PERVERT! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH ANYONE LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY A YOUNG BOY!" The goron yells in my beautiful ear, temporarily deafening me. The dungeon shakes from the rage inside the goron. The chains jingle as he tries to claw at me.

"But, Link isn't a young boy. He is a young man, so it is perfectly fine."

"NO IT'S NOT! THERE IS NOTHING FINE WITH MOLESTING HIM!"

"Maybe not to you but to me it is. Link is only 17, 18?"

"And you are thousands of years old! You're an OLD MAN!"

I snap my head and glare at the goron.

"An old man? AN OLD MAN!? YOU DARE CALL ME AN OLD MAN!? I am hardly THAT old! You insolent rock beast!"

I am about to snap my fingers to summon a weapon that can break a goron's skin when I remember that I need him to translate the scroll. Harming him,NOW won't get me there.

I take a few deep breaths and try my hardest to calm down.

"I will overlook what you just said for I have something to ask of you."

The Goron raised his eyebrow.

"I hear you are studying the history of the Goddess. Is that true?"

"No, it's not." He lies.

"I don't take kindly to liars. I know you are. The history of the goddess is fascinating is it not?" I ask.

"Yes, it is."

"Can you read the language of the gods of old?"

"Yes."

"I will make you a deal, Gorko. If you can translate something for me, I will release you, unharmed."

"No. I will not translate anything for you." he responded barely after I finished the sentence.

I cross my arms and look at him disapproving.

"Boy, you sure didn't waste anytime answering. You don't even want to think about it?"

"No! I know what you are up to Ghirahim! You want me to read something that will help you defeat Link. I will not do so."

"Are you sure you don't have some feelings for him? You are showing a little bit too much loyalty for my taste."

"You pervert! Link is my friend! Why do you think I risked my life to save him?! I will do anything and everything to protect him from you! I will NEVER betray him!"

I smiled. "We will see about that. I will let you think about your options. But before I go..."

I snapped my fingers and summoned an ancient gauntlet used to break rocks into pebbles. I turn towards goron and flash the weapon in front of him. His eyes flashed wide.

I slammed the gauntlet into Groko's face. He cried out in pain. The gauntlet immediately broke the skin of the goron. His blood splat out through the skin.

"That's for calling me old." I laugh and punched him again.

He cried again. I laugh again.

"You have 2 hours to think about it, Gorko. And when I return, I hope you make the right decision. If you don't, well, we will have some fun with this thing."

I walk towards the exit and just before I leave, I glance over my shoulder and laugh at him as his blood drips down his body and begins to make a pool of blood beneath his feet.


	28. Chapter 27 A Different Tactic

**Chapter 27 A Different Tactic**

_"You have 2 hours to think about it, Gorko. And when I return, I hope you make the right decision. If you don't, well, we will have some fun with this thing."_

I walk towards the exit and just before I leave, I glance over my shoulder and laugh at him as his blood drips down his body and begins to make a pool of blood beneath his feet.

**~Ghirahim's POV**

Oh, I feel so delightful! The goron is in my prison, bound in chains. I finally have the decoder and I am not letting him free until I have what I want! I have given up on the search for those stupid flames. I don't know what they are used for but by this time I'm sure Link is getting closer to finding the second one. Last my minions told me, he was sailing the sand sea with one of those irritating robots. I never really pictured Link as a sailor-type of guy, but then again I picture Link naked, and chained in my bed. Hehe.

It's been nearly 2 hours since I left the goron. I had sent my minions down to check on him. As much as I love crushing rocks and watching them fall, I have to be cautious that he doesn't lose too much blood. I need him to be alive and decode the scroll. Whatever is said in that stupid thing better be worth all this time! Otherwise, I will not be a very happy Demon Lord.

A single thought flashed through my mind as I was thinking about the goron decoding the scroll. He is the only one that knows what it says. IF I get him to decode it (and I **WILL**) how am I to be sure that it is what is written? I will **NOT** be played as a fool! I will have to threaten him. I will torture him and bleed the truthful words out of him if I must! And I do love doing such things! (especially if it's with Link)

I decide that it's time to go pay the rock a visit. I snap my fingers and teleport into the dungeon. The goron still stands. The puddle of blood I had last left now became a pond. The goron's eyes were closed. I was a little concerned.

"I really hope you aren't dead yet, Gorko. I'm not yet through with you." I say.

Gorko's eyes snap open and instantly glare at me.

"You minus well kill me, Ghirahim. I will **NOT** decipher anything for you!"

I let out a sigh.

"I really hoped you would have thought this through first."

"I did. The moment you asked me. As I told you before, I will not help you in anyway defeat Link."

"I will ask you one more time, Gorko." I say through my teeth. "Willingly, decode the scroll and decode it right and I let you walk out of here without anymore injuries. One way or another I **WILL** get you to decipher it! I am just giving you the option for your own benefit!"

The rock straightens up and looks me straight in the eye. "I will **NOT** decode it."

"Oh yes you **WILL** goron! It looks like we have to do this the hard way!" I summon the ancient gauntlet and slam it into the goron's face.

He lets out a shriek as I break his face. Blood poured out from his face again and dripped down his body.

"Is that all you are going to do?! Punch me with your stupid gauntlet? You can't admit it, can you!? This is the only way you can hurt me!" Gorko snapped.

I smile at him.

"That's what you think." I say.

I snap my fingers and the chains that held Gorko, flipped him around so his back was facing me.

I snap my fingers and the gauntlet is replaced with a morning star. This one designed especially for gorons. There are more spikes in this morning star and the spikes about 5inches long and very thick. Also sharp enough to crush into a goron's skin and give him a nice electric shock.

I raise it above me and bring the star down and impact into the goron's skin. Gorko shrieks and then screams as the spikes send off the shock throughout his body.

I laugh as I strike him again. I get another satisfying scream.

Blood is splattering on my cloak and my suit, which normally would have pissed me off. But if I can get this goron to crack (no pun intended) it will be worth it. Blood is splattering on the walls and floors of the dungeon. It is running down his body like a river with a fast current.

After a few more strikes, I stop. He has lost too much blood.

I snap my fingers and summon a very very tiny red potion. I force it down his throat and give him a wicked smile as I say, "We aren't done yet. I just need you to recover more blood."

I leave him after that.  
I sent a few minions to guard and keep an eye on him. I can't let him die just yet.

I go in the dungeon the next day and ask if he has changed his mind. When he says no, I get pissed.  
I decide to punish him for stealing Link. He says to me that he doesn't care. I can punish him all I want and he will never decode the scroll.

He seriously means it! I've had the goron trapped in my dungeon for days! I torture him non-stop with a variates of torture devices, but still he will not decode it!

This goron is strong. Too strong.

I have to find something that will cause him to break.

I haven't seen the goron in two days. Of course he is still getting tortured, just by my minions. I am trying to figure out something that will break the goron. I need something that will force the goron to **WANT** to decode the scroll. But the question is what?

I quick glance on my dresser answers my question.

I know exactly what to use.

I walk towards the dungeons and enter to hear the goron screaming. I take the stairs down and see my minions punching the goron.

When they see me they stop.

Gorko looks to see what has stopped his attackers. He sees me and glares.

I look to my minions. "You two, leave."

The minions bow and obey. They give the goron a vicious smile before leaving the dungeon.

I look at Gorko.

"Enjoying your stay?" I ask.

"No I will not decode the scroll! You minus well just kill me Ghirahim! There is no way I will decode it for you!" He snaps and then spits out blood onto my face.

Why must everyone spit at me!?

I wipe the blood off my face and smile.

"Oh you will decode the scroll for me. I have been torturing you wrongly. You are a strong rock. Very annoying to break, I admit. But I have found a way for you to finally crack."

The goron laughed. "I doubt it."

I smile. "I have been using the wrong tactic. The wrong way to break you. And now I know what to use. Or should I say who..."

My smile widens as Gorko's eyes do.

"If I can't get you to decipher it by your pain, I will use someone else's pain. And why not my Sky Child? He is delicious bait!" I lick my lips.

**"DON'T YOU DARE USE LINK TO GET TO ME!"** Gorko screams at me.

"How else am I going to get you to decode it? Besides I've been meaning to take back what belongs to me. It's been too long since I last felt him, since I last touched him. Since I last tasted him."

**"GHIRAHIM THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! DON'T YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS!"**

"Too late. I've wasted enough precious time trying to get you to read the scroll! It will be YOUR fault he gets hurt."

Gorko just glares at me.

"Still not going to decode it? Not even to save Link?" I ask, coyly.

He lets out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I will decode it. Just don't hurt Link. Don't bring him into this."

"I believe it is I who is the Lord here. You don't tell ME what to do. It's too late Gorko. Link is now your new breaking tactic. I know you won't tell me the truth. I need a reassurance." I smile.

I snap my fingers and disappear just as Gorko screamed my name.

_Ready or Not Link. I'm coming for you._


	29. Chapter 28 Recaptured

**Chapter 28 Recaptured**

_I snap my fingers and disappear just as Gorko screamed my name._

Ready or Not Link. I'm coming for you.

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

I teleport to my room and snap my fingers, summoning my lead bokoblin. He knocks on the door instantly.

"Enter" I say

The door opens and my lead enters and bows before me. "You called, my Lord?"

"Yes. I think it's time we recapture a certain Sky Child." I smile wickedly. "find him and report back. Leave the capturing to me."

He bows and smiles. "Yes Lord Ghirahim."

Two days have passed and I have yet to hear anything on the location of my Sky Child. I am getting impatient! I want that boy and I want him **NOW**!

"Lord Ghirahim!" I hear a constant knocking.

"What!?" I snap  
The door opens and in walks my lead. "We have located the boy!"

A vicious smile spreads across my face. "Excellent! Where is he?" I ask eagerly

"The Eldin Pro-"

I don't wait for him to finish. I know where to go.

I snap my fingers and teleport to the disgustingly hot Eldin Providence.

When I arrive I see a few of my minions waiting for me. They point towards the direction of Link. I smile and follow their points.

Their points take me to a bridge over lava but there I see him!

I lick my lips in anticipation.

There the boy was, kneeling down like I had seen him in the Faron Providence. I don't know why he is doing that but he is clearly begging to be captured. Only thing was his stupid little helper. She was standing between me and my prize.

I walk towards Link, barely making it off the bridge when his little helper appears out of the sword.  
Just as before she is still stunning but that will fade as soon as she opens her mouth.

She floats in front of Link, blocking his unconscious state from me.

"Why, hello Fi. It's been awhile since I last encountered your annoying presence." I say.

"I can say the same to you, Ghirahim." She says.

I let out a tiny growl.

"Here to get in the way of having me claim what's mine again?" I ask.

"I will Not allow you to take my master." She says. "I am prepared to fight you again."

"It's unfortunate that I am not really in the fighting mood today. You see, I have a stubborn Goron in my prison and he just won't help me decode something. And frankly, I am just exhausted dealing with children, so I've come to bring some 'encouragement' back to him."

I smile and lick my lips.

I snap my fingers and disappear.

Fi looks around trying to find me but she catches me too late. She turns around just as I grab the sword out of Link's grasp. Fi fades back into the sword. I smile and look at the sword.

"It is unfortunate to be bound to a weapon, isn't it? Now you can't save your precious Master. I am his master now, Fi. And there is nothing you can do about it."

The sword flashes azure.

I just laugh.

I grab Link's scabbard and place Fi inside. I snap my fingers and the sword disappear back to my domain.

I look down at the unconscious teen. His body lay on the ground. I lean down and smooth his hair out of his face. His face was relaxed and relieved of all troubles and worries. It was just like the night I first kidnapped him. His face was just as smooth, relaxed and utterly delicious as it was that night.

I place my lips on his and release a moan. Still as delicious as before.

I slip my hands underneath his limp body and pick him. I extend my hand and snap my fingers and teleport back to my domain.

I walk through my halls with a huge grin. I glance down at the sleeping boy.  
I had much planned for this boy. Whether it is for the goron or my own pleasure. I have much in mind, I will take full advantage of having Link back here. And with the help of the Goron, I can get Link to do anything in order to protect his friend and likewise for Link. I can use him (in many ways and positions heheh) to get the goron to decode the scroll.

I can't lose!

I walk to the room that once held Link and enter inside. I walk towards the bed and place the boy down.

I take the liberty of unbuckling his little pouches, and take off his boots. I snap my fingers and twin chains appear from the pillars of the bed. I lock the boy's wrists inside the chains and smile.

I caress his cheeks and lick my lips. "Welcome back, my pet."

**~Link's POV~**

Finally! I have the last tear! I am so ready to get out of this place! These trials are so nerve wrecking! I make my way back to the the flower and the Spirit Vessel unravels and two ruby red spiked earrings appear out of the flower.

I look at the earrings and glance above. Usually Fi would have said something by now.

"Fi?" I call out.

Nothing.

"Fi!" My voice echos in the realm.

I feel my spirit begin to get pulled from the Silent Realm.

I wake up back in my body and yell out, "Fi!"

Still nothing. That's when I realize I am no longer in the Eldin Providence.

I know this place. I know this room.

No...

I look around frantically. I try to move but I feel something cold binding me to the bed. I look up and see chains. Twin diamond chains binding my rests to the bed.

No!

"Welcome back my pet." I hear that voice.

No...

I glance to the source of the voice and see him. He enters the room and slowly walks over to the bed. A smile of victory appears on his pale face. He licks his lips as he approaches the bed.

"It's been too long, Link. I've missed you."


	30. Chapter 29 Back in Chains

**Chapter 29 Back in Chains**

_I glance to the source of the voice and see him. He enters the room and slowly walks over to the bed. A smile of victory appears on his pale face. He licks his lips as he approaches the bed._

"It's been too long, Link. I've missed you."

**~Link's POV~**

I narrow my eyes as he approaches.

"Here we are again. You chained to my bed, waiting for us to become one."

My eyes widen.

He smiles and licks his lips. He snaps his fingers and his cloak vanishes in a wave of diamonds. He gets on the bed and crawls over to me.

My heart is racing. I back away from him until I hit the headboard.

He laughs and climbs over my body. He sits on my member and begins to stroke it through my pants as he caresses my face.

"I see you're happy to see me too." He winks then licks his lips.

I feel my face begin to fluster as I glare at him.

His hand leaves my member and is right beside my head. With the other, he lifts my chin up. I pull away but he snatches my jaw. His grip is tight.  
"There will be none of that, Link. I'm not putting up with anymore childish behavior." he says in a low threatening tone. "You will be punished from now on."

"Being around you is punishment enough!" I snap

His hand swipes my face. "Then perhaps I should be around you more often, hmm? You need to learn to be a good slave. You need to know your place."

"It's not ANYWHERE near you! My place is the Goddess's Chosen Hero not some sick freak's pet slave!"

He grabs my neck and slams my head against the headboard. When I only grunt, he repeats the action multiple times until I finally make a sound.

He slams my head back on the bed and slams his mouth against mine. As soon as he tastes me, he lets out a low hungry moan. He begins to kiss me harder as if he was trying to eat me. He bites my lip to get me to cry out then he slides his snake-like tongue inside my mouth and begins to explore. He moans longer once he tastes me. His tongue grabs mine and begins to dance with mine.

I try to fight him but with no luck.

His other hand trails down to my pants and without warning he slides inside and grabs my member.

A moan escapes from my throat. I feel him smile against my lips.

"That's it Sky Child." He purrs and strokes faster.

I try me hardest to keep quiet but the faster he strokes, the harder it is to contain myself from this unwanted action.

Another moan escapes. He stops once he hears me moan.

He pulls away and smiles.

"That's better pet." He strokes my cheek.

"How did you find me? Where is Fi?" I snap

"Oh Sky Child. Only you could ruin a moment like this, but you don't need to worry about your little helper. She's here somewhere but you don't need her. You don't need anyone, except me. It's a slave's job to only care about their master. As for finding you, well it wasn't exactly hard, especially when you are unconscious."

"I'm not your slave! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I snap and begin to struggle and wiggle from underneath him.

I spit in his face, gaining a growl but I sway my body hard enough to throw him off me. I feel an unknown energy pulse through my being.

I pull forward against the chains and I can feel them begin to loosen. I'm gritting my teeth through the pain and keep at it. I can feel it! They are almost broken!

Ghirahim appears in front of me. His eyes narrowed. He lifts his leg and kicks me right in my crotch.

I cry out and collapse onto the bed. I try desperately to reach for my area as if I can mend the pain.

Ghirahim snaps his fingers and my ankles are chained to the pillars at the end of the bed. He smiles menacingly as I whimper. He crawls on the bed towards me.

He grabs my pants and slides them down to my knees. He grabs my member and squeezes tight.

I cry out as the pain from before still throbs. His grasp tightens. He begins to slowly stroke it.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out but the pain is horrid.

He watches me. Always, those dark eyes watch me. He smiles as he sees me suffer. He grasps harder, earning a cry from me. Then he lets go.

I look at him, confused. Why did he stop? Why isn't he torturing me? I'm happy he has stopped but what is he planning?

My eyes grow wide as I see him unbuckle his belt. He slides his pants down and I see that large erected member greet me.

I try to get as far from that thing as I can but the chains binding me won't allow it.

Ghirahim smiles and says, "Open wide pet."

I bite down hard on my lips. He growls and grabs my recovering member.

I cry out and he takes the advantage and shoves his dick into my mouth.

"If you bite me, I will punish you." he says.

He snaps his fingers and one of my wrists are free of the chains. He grabs my wrist and places it over his member.

"Stroke and swallow." He says.

My hand just rests on his dick. I don't move anything.

He shoves his cock down my throat, nearly gagging me and thrusts. He puts his hand over mine and forces me to stroke him. He lets out a moan and rocks faster.

His other hand grabs the back of my head and rocks it back and forth.

I close my eyes, wanting nothing more then to be as far from here as I can. To be back home with my friends, with Zelda.

_This isn't goodbye Link! I'll see you soon! I promise!_ Her voice echos in my mind.

Zelda...it's been so long since I-

"You will look at me, Sky Child!" Ghirahim yanks the back of my head, causing me to snap my eyes open.

His dark eyes are glaring down at me. He pulls my hair causing me to wince.

"Keep your eyes on me, Link." he snaps.

He goes back to thrusting in my mouth but he's watching me. He looks at me then smiles and moans.

It's disgusting seeing him moan in pleasure because of what he is forcing me to do.

He lets go of my hand and orders me to keep going.

He thrusts faster into my mouth. He grabs a fist full of my hair and cries out as he comes in my mouth. My eyes widen as the hot milky liquid fills my mouth.

Ghirahim looks down at me and smiles. "Swallow it." He orders.

I just glare at him. He pulls my hair until I wince.

"Do it."

Reluctantly, I obey.

I swallow his filthy fluids. The hot liquid slithers down my throat.

Ghirahim smiles and caresses my cheek.

"That's a good pet." he says then takes his member out of my mouth.

He snaps his fingers and the chains grab my wrist locking me back to the pillar. He pulls up his pants back on and buckles his belt back on. He looks at me and smiles.

He bends down and presses his lips against mine.

"So delicious." he whispers then pulls away.

He grabs my hat and crawls off the bed.

He walks towards the door and before he leaves he looks back at me with a smirk.

"I'll be seeing you soon delicious Sky Child. Then I'll show you the reason you are here." He winks then blows a kiss towards me.

He shuts the door leaving me chains to the bed.

**~Ghirahim's POV~ **

Oh it's simply fabulous having that boy back here! It's been too long! I should pay Gorko a visit and thank him for such a brilliant idea.

I walk towards the dungeon then scale down the stairs.

Gorko is still where I left him. Chained to the wall, soaked in blood.

I can't help but laugh at his pitiful state. He instantly looks up and glares.

"Hello Gorko. It's been awhile hasn't it?" I ask

He says nothing.

"I apologize for being such a disrespectful host. I've been tending to other guests." I smile and flash Link's hat.

Gorko's eyes widen.

"Yup, I have the boy. We just finished having a wonderful encounter. The second time the boy tasted the Demon Lord."

Gorko screams and lunges for me. He is able to break a few chains. His hands grab my my throat and he begins to choke me.

I struggle against the goron's strong hands, desperately trying to gasp for air. I snap my fingers and more chains wrap around him. One wraps around his neck and pulls him back to the wall.

I gasp for air and begin panting to regain the air back in my lungs.

I glare at the goron who is mirroring my expression.

"You don't even have Link I bet! You just stole his hat!" Gorko snaps

I smile at the goron.

"I have the boy Gorko and thanks to that little stunt he will be punished! I'll bring him in so you can see what you did!"

I get up and make towards the exit.


	31. Chapter 30 Trapped

**Chapter 30 Trapped**

_"I have the boy Gorko and thanks to that little stunt he will be punished! I'll bring him in so you can see what you did!"_

I get up and make towards the exit.

**~Link's POV~**

I have to get out of here!

Who knows when Ghirahim will return and who knows what he will do to me when he does.

How did this happen?

Why does this happen?

I know I always repeat these same words when he has me but I need to know why. Why is he so obsessed with me? Is it because he is my enemy that he has this sick desire to molest me?

Does he do this to weaken me? Does he try to degrade my spirit? My being? To make me have no desire to fulfill the mission I was born to do? Is he trying to scare me?

I have only been afraid of one thing in my entire life.

Losing Zelda.

I was horrified the day Ghirahim's tornado stole her from me.

Even if it wasn't my mission to save her I would either way...like Groose. I cant bare the thought of never seeing her again.

That has always been my fear...until I met Ghirahim. The things he says to me...the things he does to me. The things he wants to do to me. I'm afraid. I'm not afraid to fight him. I am not afraid to get hurt. I am afraid of his touch. I'm afraid of how my body reacts when he touches me. I don't want it but my body does. The stupid unwanted pleasure it gives me that overpowers my thoughts.

It over powers me. I try to be strong but he knows how to get me to react...and I hate it. I loathe it completely. I hate him. I hate what he does to me. I hate being afraid of his touch. I hate how me makes my body react. I hate this feeling completely. I may not be strong enough just yet but when I am I will destroy him. I promise. I will make him pay for what he has done. To me, my friends and to Zelda.

The door slams open and in storms Ghirahim. His face is dark and angry. He glares at me then smiles wickedly. My heart races. I know only to well I am in for something horrible.

He snaps his fingers and the chains binding me releases me. I look at him confused but I dont take a second to wonder what he is planning. I bolted from the bed and ran towards the balcony door.

Something strikes me before I even reach the handle. I fall to the ground and try to see what hit me, but before I do I see Ghirahim throw a dagger that slices across my face. I quickly get up, trying my best to ignore the pain in my back. I reach for the handle and I hear him throw another dagger at me. It strikes my hand, I pull out the dagger, grunting at the pain but keep going. I open the door and just as Ghirahim throws another dagger at me. I shut the door just in time. I see Ghirahim glare and charge after me. I quickly jump off the balcony and reach for a tree branch. I hear Ghirahim above me yelling at me. I let go of the branch and fall to the ground. I lay on the ground grunting in pain as I am immobilize. I find the strength to get up and I bolt for the forest.

Before I make to the forest, I see the familiar diamond barrier block the path. I turn around and see Ghirahim strolling towards me.

"What do you want with me Ghirahim?" I snap. "Why won't you just let me be?"

He smiles. "That isn't an option. There are many things I want with you, Sky Child, but that is not the reason you are here. You have been captured for a completely different reason and because of that reason, I have to punish you. Because of the reason almost killing me, you must be the one to pay."

"That makes no sense!"

"It doesn't have to make sense Link. I am the one running the show. I am the one in control. As I told you before, you are the bait."

Before I get a chance to ask anymore questions, Ghirahim bolts towards me as he did in the Skyview Temple. I jump to the side, out of the way. He comes after me again and with that unknown strangth pulsing through my veins, I perform a back flip out of his reach. He looks at me and glares.

"You think your unbreakable spirit can't be broken? I will shatter it!" He yells. He summons his sword and runs for me.

I leap out of the way, and with the dagger I grabbed from my hand I stab in the back.

He shrieks and slices his sword across my face. I cry out but dodge his next blow. I stabbed his foot. He shrieks and kicks me in the face with his other. I am knocked out for a second but I quickly recover. I can feel my heart through the blood escaping my skin. I can feel the blood seeping down my body. I have to get out of this. I have to escape again.

I sit up and see Ghirahim is no where to be found. I scan the area and still find nothing. I quickly roll forward just as I hear him appear behind me.

He growls furiously, clearly pissed that he can't seem to hit me.

He snaps his fingers and disappears again. I roll to the side barely missing him slice off my ear.

"I'm finished with this child's play!" he snaps.

He snaps his fingers and vanishes again only this time I'm not fast enough to move out of the way. He pierces his sword through me.

I scream out in utter pain. I look down and see the blood cascading out through the other end of the sword.

My body begins to shake. I feel it weaken. I feel my insides shut down. He has killed me...Ghirahim killed me.

Everything goes black before I fall to the ground, dead.

Finally my pain has ended. My only regret is that I failed the goddess. I failed Zelda. I never got to see her beautiful smiling face. I will never again hold her in my arms. Never again smell her wonderful aroma. I failed everyone. Especially the one person who was the world to me.

Maybe in another life, Zelda and I will meet again. Hopefully, I wont fail her the next time.

I open my eyes and see the light at the end of the black nothingness. I hear the sound of Zelda's singing coming from the light. I try to move my body towards the light. There the goddess is waiting. There my parents are.

My body barely moves forward before I feel something grab me from behind and pull me away from the light. I reach out for the light but it dims and then is gone.

I feel pain. I feel soreness. I feel stiffness. Where am I? Why do I feel?

I open my eyes and see I am in a dark room. It looks like a cell of some sort. I try to sit up but I feel sharp chains jab into my skin. I try to use my hands but they are bound behind me.

Why am I here? I was dead! Why am I back here? What happened?

I try to wiggle from the chains but it only hurts. I am more in pain now then I was before I died. I look down at myself and see the blood stains on my tunic. I can still see the scars and wounds from where he stabbed me. But I see bruises too. Did he attack me after I died? What happened?

"Welcome back Sky Child." he laughs.

I look up and barely see his figure in the distance. He chuckles and walks towards me.

He leans down and I feel his hand cup my chin and make me look up at him.

I grunt. My face hurts worse then it should.

"It appears that I went a little overboard back in the forest. My anger got the better of me and in the result I nearly killed you. Well, I did. Luckily, I had a fairy nearby. I couldn't let you get away from me so easily. You might be wondering why you are in more pain then you should be. Simple. After I let the fairy revive you, naturally I killed it before it got to heal your wounds. Let's just say I was a little unhappy with your little stunts. You have some broken ribs but that's the worse of it...for now."

"Where am I?" I ask. My voice hoarse and weak.

"You are in a cell in another part of my domain. There is no way out except for the window at the very top of the wall behind you. This room is only accessible to me. It is here you will stay until I am ready to show you why you are here. In the mean time You are trapped in here, Sky Child."


	32. Chapter 31 Consequence

**Chapter 31 Consequence**

_"You are in a cell in another part of my domain. There is no way out except for the window at the very top of the wall behind you. This room is only accessible to me. It is here you will stay until I am ready to show you why you are here. In the mean time You are trapped in here, Sky Child."_

**~Link's POV**

Ghirahim presses his cold lips against mine. He moans and laps up the blood trailing down from the slash on my face.

"So delicious. I'll be back for you soon, Sky Child." He coos in my ear before he snaps his fingers and vanishes from me.

I groan from the pain aching all over. I lean against the wall and rest my head. I look up and see the single light from the window above me. The only source of light.

I look around the room and see Ghirahim was right. There is nothing. Nothing but concrete walls and a few pots.

I really am trapped.

Good Job Link. You got yourself into big trouble this time.

How am I going to get out of this? If only Fi was here. She would know.

Oh, Fi.

What has he done with you? Where are you?

I promise to find you. Once I find a way out of here, I will find where you are and we will be reunited.

I will think of a way to get out of here, but maybe when my head clears up a little better.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

I need to start watching my temper. My temper is a character flaw of mine. And I

almost let my temper kill that delicious Sky Child. Well, I suppose I did kill him. I have to be more

careful. I can't kill him just yet. He hasn't led me to the girl yet nor have we become one. And one can

defiantly not kill a boy that beautiful without raping him. I need to be inside him, I can hardly wait for

that moment when I finally shove inside him. To hear him scream and hear those orgasmic pants. Oh, I

can hardly wait!  
Soon we will be one. Very soon...

I walk down the stairs to the dungeon where Gorko is still chained. His head is bowed and his eyes are shut.

I snap my fingers and the gauntlet appears over my fabulous white glove. I wiggle my fingers to adjust to the new feeling. I approach the sleeping Goron. I draw back arm and then slug him. The Goron wakes up instantly and shrieks in pain as his hard cheek cracks and blood escapes. Gorko glares at me. I smile.

"It's very rude for a guest to fall asleep on his host. It makes me feel like I am boring you." I say.

He says nothing. Only glares.

Smart Goron.

"Where is Link?" He asks darkly

"Oh? I thought you didn't believe I had him and now you are asking his whereabouts?"

"I'm DONE playing Ghirahim! Where is he?! I know you have him!" He snaps.

I smile and fold my arms. I walk closer to the Goron just close enough to where he can not reach.

"He is locked away. In a room only I have access to. A room where he is in darkness except for one small window for light. A room completely alone. There he is locked up and recovering from the pain you gave him and I suppose I did get a little angry and killed him."

Gorko's eyes widened. "YOU KILLED HIM?!"

"Calm down, Gorko. I did indeed kill him but he is alive. I suppose he should be grateful I decided to find a fairy and revive him. Though he isn't getting away from me that easily." I wink.

Gorko's reaction really surprised me. His eyes were huge and bugged and I suspected him to scream at me but he sighs and closes his eyes.

After a moment of silence he opens them and looks at me.

"Ghirahim, let the boy go. I will translate the scroll, just let him go." he says defeated.

I throw my head back and really laugh. "I knew he was the perfect bait. I knew he would get you to translate the scroll for me but because you made me wait for so long, I am going to make you suffer longer and by that, I plan on making the boy be the one to suffer."

"GHIRAHIM, LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Gorko screams in my beautiful ears.

I step back and blink a few times as the ringing in my ears fades.

I look back at the goron and say, "That is where you are wrong this isn't just about you and me. He is in my way of getting the girl. I must have the girl! That boy and you are the only two standing in my way of finding her! I will break you both! That I promise!"

I draw my arm back and punch the goron again.

He cries out and I smile at him. I admire the wonderful weapon and suddenly get an idea.

"I wonder...if this weapon is strong enough to break a goron's skin, what can it do to a human boy?"

Gorko's eyes widens larger then before.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh, but I dare! I will not harm the boy just yet. I need him to recover a little bit more before I can harm him again, but don't worry, Gorko. When I try this experiment I will let you see what it does. You will get front row seats!"

I laugh menacing before I snap my fingers and disappear.


	33. Chapter 32 Mercy

**Chapter 32 Mercy**

_"Oh, but I dare! I will not harm the boy just yet. I need him to recover a little bit more before I can harm him again, but don't worry, Gorko. When I try this experiment I will let you see what it does. You will get front row seats!"_

I laugh menacing before I snap my fingers and disappear. 

**~Ghirahim's POV~**

Frustrating the goron sure is delightful! His reactions are quite amusing if I do say so myself but it makes me wonder about his relationship with my sky child.

Could he perhaps have a thing for him?

The boy was rather delicious.

I wouldn't be shocked if other creatures thought so.

Though if they knew what was good for them they would back off.

The boy is mine.

I walked out of the dungeon and strolled towards my room.

I walked towards my bathroom and began to fill up the tub.

I pour in some lilac smelling bubble soap and watch as the tub grew bubbles.

I snap my fingers, lighting the candles around the tub. I snap again. My clothes vanished off my body in diamonds.

I dipped my toe in the water to check the temperature.

It was perfect.

I set the rest of my naked self inside the tub.

I closed my eyes and let the warm water relax my muscles.

Although it was entertaining to frustrate the goron and delicious to have the boy back in my perfect clutches, but I am getting no where.

The goron did say he would intercept the scroll now, he needs to pay for making me wait.

Hopefully, Master will forgive me for taking so long. In the meantime though some more fun with Link until he heals will be fun.

After I had a well relaxed bath, I head towards the dining room where I will feast. Though as I sat down and looked down the stretched table of food, I felt rather odd. Perhaps the right word was alone? I had so much food yet no one to join me. Of course the Goron was out of the question, but I did need the creature to live.

I snap my fingers and a Bokoblin walks in.

"I want you to grab a plateful of food and feed it to our guest down in the dungeon." I command.

"B-but my Lord, I can't get in the room."

"Not the boy you idiot! The Goron! We still need him alive! And I believe I have been a poor host to him. I don't believe we have given him anything to eat in a long while."

"Shall I make him beg, Lord Ghirahim?" It asks.

I contemplate before I reach a decision.

"No. As much as I do love forcing pitiful creatures to beg for my mercy, I am frankly not up for it with that goron. I want you to unchain him and put him in a cell. Then give him the food and some water."

"Are you alright my lord?" it asks.

I glare at the creature. "Yes, I am alright! Are you questioning my authority?!"

"N-no! I just am wondering-"

"You do NOT question my decisions! You shut the fuck up and do as your told! Now do as you are told!" I yell.

The bokoblin shrieks and quickly grabs a plate and throws food on it and runs out of the room.

Stupid creature!

How dare he question me! If I want to feed the goron I will! I am in command here!

I snap my fingers and appear in the cold cement room where the sky child was chained. He is leaned against the wall. His head is against the wall and his eyes are shut.

I walk towards the sleeping boy. His face isn't as relax as it sometimes is when I see him sleep. It is disturbed. In pain.

I do love torturing the boy but I dont enjoy seeing him in pain when he is asleep, for some reason. It disturbs his beauty to me.

I glance around the room and see the dullness. I never liked this room. It's too dark and not colorful enough for me, though it is a wonderful place for Link. It keeps him from trying to get away.

I snap my fingers and the chains that held the boy vanish. There was no way out of this room, so the chains were not nessiary.

Once the chains disappeared, Link moaned. His disturbed face had become smooth.

I lick my lips as he moans.

So delicious.

I gently press my lips against his warm soft cheek.

He groans then stirs but he doesn't wake up.

I contemplate on whether or not to wake him up an have him feast with me. I decide against it. I need the boy to recover. He needs his rest. I will show him some mercy and let him sleep. When he wakes up, he shall feast with me.

I snap my fingers and a mattress appears on the other side of the boy. I am not one to give a mattress to my prisoners but sleeping is not the only thing the boy will be doing on that mattress. I fully intend to abuse the boy on that mattress. Though I don't want to have him there when we become one. I want him in my bed when I fuck him, but some fun on there will do until that time.

I slide my hands behind him and gently place him on top of the mattress. He moans in pleasure as he is more comfortable. His face becomes fully relaxed.

I smile in delight. There is that beauty I want, I crave.

I place my lips on his.

You better take full advantage of my mercy Link. When you recover, I intend to make you suffer. I intend to torture you. I intend to be in you and I intend to mark you.


	34. Chapter 33 Darkness

buChapter 33 Darkness/b

iYou better take full advantage of my mercy Link. When you recover, I intend to make you suffer. I intend to torture you. I intend to be in you and I intend to mark you./i

b~Link's POV~/b

I wake up and feel surprisingly comfortable. I thought I had fallen asleep sitting up with my hands bound be hind me and my head resting against the wall.

How is it I am comfortable?

I open my eyes and with what little light there is, I can make out that I am lying down on something comfortable. A mattress? I sit up and see without any complications, that I can move.

I glance down and see my hands are no longer bound. They are free but how?

I glance around the dark room, searching for some explanation but find none. I come to the conclusion that it was Ghirahim. He said it himself he was the only one who could access this room.

But why? Why did he do this? What is he trying to prove? I don't understand.

I slowly get up off the mattress. My body screams in protest. It aches, but despite the pain, I slowly walk over to the only beam of light. I stare out it and try to figure out where it leads to.

I can't see too well so I walk towards the wall and stand on my tip-toes but with the disadvantage of being short, I cant reach.

I jump but with how weak my body is, I don't catch myself and fall to the cold ground.

I groan as I pick myself up.

I look back up at the light.

Thanks to Ghirahim, I am too weak to try and see out the window. I will have to wait until I regain my strength.

I slowly make my way back to the mattress and lay back down.

I stare up at the dark ceiling and close my eyes. I need to rest. I need to...rest. And with that I fall asleep.

I wake up feeling confusingly refreshed. I sit up and notice it is pitch black There is no longer any light.

Nothing but utter darkness.

I don't like it.

I don't like it one bit.

I hug my knees and hide my face in them.

I know my fate if I stay in this darkness.

I will go crazy.

I will grow lonely.

So lonely, that I will even crave Ghirahim's company...

I don't want that.

I don't want to crave anything from him except his death.

A laugh echoes in the walls around me. I lift my head and see Him.

He holds a candle giving off the only light source in the room.

I yearn for that light but I make no motion towards him. I wont let him have the satisfaction of seeing how much I want out of this dark place.

He smiles at me.

"Hello Link." He greets.

I scowl back.

He frowns. "Hardly what I deserve after unchaining you and giving you something softer to sleep on."

"Why did you unchain me?" I ask, suspiciously.

He smiles and strolls over to me.

He leans down and strokes my cheek. His hands are ice cold and sent shivers down my spine.

"Because Pet, I need you to recover for what I have in store for you." he purrs

My eyes widen.

He laughs again and slams his lips onto mine. I pull away but the hand holding the candle is behind my back and I can feel the hot flames burning into the back of my tunic.

I yelp when the flame meets my chain mail, burning my skin on the other side of it.

I jump up just to have Ghirahim pin me against the wall and suffocate me with his mouth, and slide that snake of a tongue inside my mouth.

He moans after he tastes me. I try to fight back but his hold on me is too much for my current state.

Thankfully, as abruptly as the kiss started it is just as abrupt ending.

He pulls away and licks his lips.

"Delicious," he coos in my ear, "So damn delicious."

I growl in disgust.

He chuckles.

He pulls away and grabs my chin. He's an inch away from me.

"Speaking of delicious, I'm sure you are hungry. I have a feast prepared just for you and I." he taps me on the nose. "Would you care to join me?"

"That depends," I remark "Are you going to make me play your sick twisted game?"

"Do you want to play Link?" He laughs.

"No!" I quickly answer.

He laughs again and kisses me. "I didn't think so. No, Sky Child, I won't force you to play any game this time. I've decided to show a little mercy for you tonight."

"Why?"

He leans even closer into me. I can feel his cold breath on my face. "Let's just say, I let my temper get the better of me and in the result of that, I almost lost you, Sky Child. I can't let you get away from me so easily." He winks and pecks me again, "So, I will show you mercy, though as much to my dislike, I've shown you plenty of times. So what do you say, boy? Dine with me tonight?"

I think about it. I know I am starving. I want to eat but I dont want to be with Ghirahim in order to do so, yet I don't want to stay in this dark place where I will go insane and actually bwant/b to dine with Him.

I let out a defeated sigh. I scowl at him before finally answering him.

"Fine."

He smiles and places his white cold lips on mine. "That's a good pet."

With that, he snaps his fingers and the candle disappears, leaving us together in this darkness.

I feel his arms underneath me. He swoops me up into his hold and snaps his fingers again.

We leave behind the cold dark room and enter his dining room.

The crystal chandeliers temporarily blind me but I am thankful to see light again.

Ghirahim doesn't put me down.

Instead he walks over to the chair next to the head of the table. He sits me down then quickly snaps his fingers. I feel a cold chain wrap around my ankle and bind me to the chair.

"So you don't run away." He says.

He walks over to the head of the table and sits down, beside me. He looks over at me and offers the table.

"Eat up, Sky Child and mind your manners."

I look at the table before me and nearly drool at the sight of the food. I glance at Ghirahim then back at the food. Cautiously, I help myself.

The whole time I am getting helpings of the dishes of food, Ghirahim watches me. He watches my every move.

When I have my plate full I look at him.

"Is there some reason why you're staring at me?" I snap.

He smiles and shrugs. "Just looking at something I want to devour."

I freeze and stare at him. My blood leaves my face.

He chuckles again then helps himself to the food on the table.

I slowly unfreeze and look down at the food that are filling my nostrils. It smells so good..

I pick up the fork next to me and slowly dig into the food.

I keep my eyes on my plate and start to eat.

For a few minutes things are quiet between him and I, but I can feel his eyes on me. They always are. Just staring at me. I feel uneasy.

"Sky Child, if I wanted silence, I would have just left you back in your cell." Ghirahim says breaking the silence.

I scowl at him.

"Why am I here?" I ask him

He laughs. "Other then the sexual activities, I have told you. You are bait."

"Bait for what?"

He laughs as he gulps down the spoonful of pumpkin soup. "More of bait for who, really."

My jaw drops open. I feel my body freeze. I look up at Ghirahim. He is smirking at me.

"Yes, my Sky Child. You are bait for someone. Someone you know." he laughs menacingly.


	35. Chapter 34 Who Does Ghirahim Have?

**Chapter 34 Who does Ghirahim have?**

_"Yes, my Sky Child. You are bait for someone. Someone you know." he laughs menacingly._

**~Link's POV**

I cant feel anything. Nothing Inside me is moving. My blood in my veins are frozen. My heart has dropped to the pit of my stomach. My body, completely numb.

Ghirahim has someone I know.

Who is it?

I know he has Fi somewhere. Could that be who he means?

Is this a trap? A Lie?

Does Ghirahim really have someone?

Could it be Groose? Gorko? Machi? One of the other Kikwis? Any of the Mogmas?

WHO?!

It doesn't matter. The fact that he has one of my friends is enough to make the frozen blood inside me thaws into boiling lava that feeds anger through my veins.

He has one of my friends. He is holding them hostage. He is torturing them. And he is using me to hurt them.

I glare at the Demon Lord. I don't know how I look but it has Ghirahim arching an eyebrow.

"Who?" I demand through my teeth.

He smiles, mockingly. "Now, now Pet. That isn't anyway to speak to your master."

I lunge for him as far as the chain on my ankle will allow me, which luckily is enough to reach Ghirahim.

I punch the bastard in his face then yank him by the collar of his ridiculous cloak.

"Who do you have?!" I snap.

He looks at me, briefly shocked then it fades into a dark expression.

He slaps me and tries to push me off him but the anger flowing through me is stronger then him. I barely budge. I grip harder on his cloak and punch him again.

"Who do you have Ghirahim?!" I shriek.

His expression gets darker. If I wasn't so enraged it would have sent shivers down my spine.

He snaps his fingers.

The chain binding me begins to reel me back to the chair. Once I am sitting, reluctantly back down, more chains appear and wrap around my wrists and chain me to the armrest.

Ghirahim stands up and straightens himself. He wipes the blood from his lip away then begins to walk towards me.

Once he reaches me, he punches me in the face, really hard. Then he punches me again and again.

I can feel the blood dripping down my nose and I can taste it in my mouth.

He yanks me by my hair and forces me to look at him.

"You forget your place boy. It is not the slave nor the pet who makes the demands- "Another punch in the face. "It is the master whom makes the demands. And frankly, I am getting tired of you not being grateful to your merciful master. Ever since the day we encountered one another you have been an ungrateful insolent little snot! Here I am, out of the goodness of my heart, letting you dine with me yet you attack me and insult me!" He yanks harder on my hair. I hold in a whimper. "Now listen to me you stupid ungrateful boy! Apologize to me and I will forgive you. We can continue our feast in peace. If not, I will have my way with you right here on this chair!"

He slams his mouth against mine. I grunt and groan in protest. My mouth is sore and my face hurts but I hold back.

His tongue slithers into my mouth and laps up the area where the blood is. He moans and kisses harder.

He pulls away and licks his lips of my blood.

"What is your decision boy?" he asks.

I scowl at him.

I am tired of this demon raping me with that damn tongue or his. With that damn mouth of his! I dont want him to touch me. I want nothing of him to touch me. I will swallow my pride, what little there is and apologize but there is no way I mean it but I will not let him touch me! I will fight! Always I will fight him until the day I defeat him.

"I'm sorry." I growl.

"Sorry...?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry Ghirahim."

He smiles and strokes my cheek. "That's a good boy."

I growl at him.

He laughs and returns to his seat.

He snaps his fingers and the chains holing me to the armrest vanish.

Ghirahim resumes to his dinner as if nothing had happened.

I just glare at him. Now it is me who is watching him eat.

He completely ignores me.

A few moments later I slowly begin to eat. I will still need my strength to get out of here and find Fi and whoever he has hostage.

"Eat up Sky Child. When dinner is over, it's back to your dark cell. Tomorrow I will bring you to see your friend. He has been waiting so long to see you." Ghirahim laughs.

I scowl at him.

I sure hope I can find a way to escape this time. And I will do anything it takes to free my friend from Ghirahim. I will not let Ghirahim use me to hurt my friends or vice versa.

"Why do you have one of my friends? This is between me and you Ghirahim, not them!" I say

It's me Ghirahim wants. What could he possibly want with my friends?

"True, but you see one of your friends has something I want and only he has the skills to unlock it. He has been rather stubborn and difficult, you see so, I decided to get you involved and use you to change his mind." He smiles

I cletch my fist around my fork. "Don't use me to hurt my friends! Let him go! You have me, now let him go!"

"I dont think he deserves it to tell you the truth. He has been annoyingly difficult and I have a personal score to settle with him. Perhaps I will eliminate him once I get what I want."

I gasp. "No! Don't you dare!"

"Or what boy? You are no match for me. Not without your little helper and you will never find her. Honestly, how you can put up with her is beyond me."

I bend the fork in my hand.

Ghirahim frowns. "It's not very polite to ruin someone else's silverware."

"And it's not very polite to hold people hostage and torture them!" I snap back

He smiles and claps. "Touche Link."

He stands up and says, "I think I've had my share of you tonight. You are getting on my nervous and Master knows you will be even more irritating tomorrow. I'm going to need some quiet."

He walks over to me and snaps his fingers.

The chain on my ankle disappears.

I quickly try to run but Ghirahim catches me before I even move.

He smacks me then snaps his fingers.

The light has gone out. We are back in the darkness.

I feel him throw me against the wall.

I grunt and then fall down to the ground. Luckily I land on the mattress.

I hear Ghirahim approach me and before I can react he grabs me by the throat and starts to choke me.

"I think you need to be punished, Link. You are forgetting your place and who you are dealing with. I take back what I said earlier. I will make you wait until you see your friend. You need to think about obeying your master."

He slams his lips against mine then snaps his fingers and disappears.

I am alone. Back in the darkness.


	36. Chapter 35 Puzzle

**Okay i just now figured out how to talk in here x_x Boy, I'm retarded! So please don't get the wrong impression of me! I'm just an idiot who can't figure out things sometimes. haha **

**I also want to apologize for taking so long on this chapter! My charger took a shit on me and I couldn't get get it to charge, so i went a few days without my computer TnT Thank God for Iphones right? lol**

**Anyways enjoy and forgive me for a short chapter _**

* * *

buChapter 35 Puzzle/b

iHe slams his lips against mine then snaps his fingers and disappears.

I am alone. Back in the darkness/i

b~Link's POV~/b

I close my eyes and lay down on the mattress. I curl up and hug my knees wishing I was anywhere but here.

I wish I was strong enough to beat Ghirahim now. I wish I could make him pay for everything he has done to me. To my friends! To Zelda.

It's because of him I lost her.

Now all I want to is to find her and bring her home.

How am I going to do that though? I am stuck in a room that has no doors and a single window which I can barely reach.

How am I going to escape this time?

_iDon't worry Link. You'll think of something./i_

I open my eyes and sit up.

I thought I would just see nothing but the dark but sitting besides me was her. It is Zelda. She is in her pink Skyloft clothes. She has a bright glow around her and I can see her as a transparent figure.

"Zelda?" I ask in awe

She smiles and nods.

i"_You will think of something Link. You've always been able to solve the impossible. Ever since we were kids. Solving puzzles is your specialty. I know you can do it."/i _Her voice echoes

I look down at the floor. "I don't know how I will manage this one though." I glance at her transparent face. "He has Fi and one of my friends. How am I supposed to escape and save them as well?"

_i"It's all a puzzle, Link. You may not see the right piece now but give it a good look and you will find it."/i _She places her hand on my shoulder.

I look at her delicate hand and feel a smudge of happiness.

I place my hand over hers but it just goes through her. I yearn for her. I want Zelda now more then ever. I want to feel her presence besides me.

"I miss you." I whisper.

Her hand squeezes my shoulder and for half a second I swear I can feel her touch. I can feel her squeeze my shoulder.

i"I miss you too, Link. We'll be together soon."/i

I smile. I cant even begin to count the days until we are together again. Where my mission has been fulfilled, Ghirahim is dead and Zelda and I are finally reunited.

"Not soon enough." I sigh.

She giggled and leans into my ear. i"Get some rest, sleepyhead."/i

"Please..don't go." I beg

i"I have to. You are fading into sleep as we speak. Don't forget Link, This is a puzzle. Just find the right piece and you will be out. I'll see you soon. I promise." She kisses my cheek and just like that I fall asleep.

b~Ghirahim's POV~/b

You show your pet some mercy and they show no signs of being grateful! Even that stupid rock showed no gratitude! According to my minions he never even touched the food!

Such insolence! Such arrogance!

The must be punished! Both of them! I will not stand here and have them treat me with such behavior!

I walk towards my dresser and fling my cloak on it.

I walk towards my bed and lie down.

I gaze up and the top of the bed and just think.

How can I punish them? Whipping Link and using the gauntlet on the goron? No. Although that would hurt them it has to be more. Whipping and punching isnt enough for the two of them. I need to add something. Something that will hurt them in many ways yet benefit for me as well. There must be a piece to this puzzle.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my frustration. I snap my fingers and appear in the Sky Child's prison.

It's pitch black in here but my eyes are better then any human's vision. I can see perfectly in the dark.

I walk over to where the boy sleeps. I sit down beside him.

He moans as he shifts towards me in his sleep. He smacks his lips together before letting out a light snore.

I giggle and begin to glide my fingers through those perfect dirty-blond locks. He lets out a moan and for a second I think he is about to wake-up, but he doesnt.

I lick my lips and slide my hand down to his cheek and start to caress his beautiful yet bruised skin.

"Such a beautiful boy." I say. I lean down and kiss his skin. "How utterly delicious. I will have you, Link. I will find a way to make you-"

That was it! I will use Link and Gorko against each other to benefit myself! I told the goron I would show him what happens when you use the gauntlet on a human. Torturing Link infront of his friend will force him to translate the scroll! There is the first benefit. Then once I get the scroll translated, I will torture the goron and that will force Link to give himself to me to save his friend! The second benefit! That's it!

Finally! All the pieces of the puzzle came together.


	37. Chapter 36 Relaxed, Vulnerable & Marked

**oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for taking a zillion years on this chapter! Life keeps getting in my way! Not to mention I had a huge writer's block TnT hahah I get a writer's block then write the longest Chapter so far This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long! Hell, it wasn't supposed to be going in this direction. Damn story writing itself _ Anyway Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Within Chains 36 Relaxed,Vulnerable and Marked**

_That was it! I will use Link and Gorko against each other to benefit myself! I told the goron I would show him what happens when you use the gauntlet on a human. Torturing Link infront of his friend will force him to translate the scroll! There is the first benefit. Then once I get the scroll translated, I will torture the goron and that will force Link to give himself to me to save his friend! The second benefit! That's it!_

_Finally! All the pieces of the puzzle came together._

**Link's POV**

It's been three days that I have been in his room. I know because Ghirahim comes only once a day to bring me food and water. He also always places his filthy lips on me and whispers how long I have been in here.

I hate being in here. I want to escape and be in the light again. Which I have attempted many times.

I have tried to dig my way out but the floor is made up of cold hard cement.

I have tried using the mattress and climb up that. It almost worked until my gut told me Ghirahim was coming. It turned out to be right.

I never stopped trying. And when I felt defeated, I started doing push ups and sit ups. I exercised to feed my boredom and my sanity, though I suppose I wasn't all that sane since I kept imagining Zelda beside me. She helped me with my loneliness. Her being beside me helped me motivate trying to escape.

I am lying on the mattress. I am resting from doing push-ups.

I hear the familiar snap of Ghirahim's fingers.

He appears in his usual wave of diamonds, bringing in the light from the lantern and a plate of food.

"Hello Sky Child." He says to me with a smile.

I don't even acknowledge him anymore.

He laughs and walks over to place the food and water near the mattress.

He grabs my chin and places his cold lips on me.

Instead of letting me know the day, he caresses my cheek with an ungloved hand and notices me sweating.

He arches and eyebrow. "Why are you all sweaty Link?"

My answer is scowl.

He grabs a fist full of hair, causing me to grunt.

"Answer me boy."

I sigh. I meet his eyes and reluctantly answer.

"I'm hot." I lie

Ghirahim ponders with my answer. After a few seconds of silence he speaks.

"It is rather hot and stuffy in here. I suppose I should take you out to get some sort of fresh air."

He lets go of my hair and leans in close to my ear. "Though quite honestly I prefer you like this." He coos seductively then licks my ear.

I feel my heart stop and my body tense up and freeze.

He laughs at my nervous state.

He plants his lips on my cheek.

"Well then, shall we cool you off?" he asks.

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean by that." I answer.

He laughs and grabs my hand, yanking my up.

He snaps his fingers and the darkness fades away.

The light instantly blinds me. I have only seen a dim light for the past four days. Otherwise I was in pure darkness.

When my vision is clear I see that Ghirahim has taken me to the Ancient Cistern.

What? Why?

I look at him, confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask

He smirks and pulls me into him.

His hands wrap around my waist.

He leans too close to me and says, "I thought you said you were hot. I figured I would let you cool off in one of my favorite places."

"The Ancient Cistern? You like this place?" I ask.

He flings me out of the way, where I fall onto the ground. He takes a few steps towards the edge of the water. He raises his hands up towards the statue in the center of the temple.

"Like this place? I LOVE this place! Simply a true work of beauty! This place is simply fabulous! It's miraculous! It's perfect! From the artistic designs in walls; to the details in every statue and painting; and to the lotus flowers on the lily-pads-"

I take advantage of his monologue and begin to crawl away from him and head towards the door. I dont make it far before I notice the diamond barrier blocking the door.

I sigh and sit on the ground and look around the temple for a way out but without my weapons and gadgets I won't get far.

I look at Ghirahim whom is still in his rant about how amazing this place is.

I look up at the insides of the temple and remember just how long it has been since I was last here. I too love this place, well, minus the basement and the bosses and complications. But Ghirahim is right about this place. It is simply stunning.

"Only one thing could make this place even more beautiful." He says drawing me out of my thoughts. He turns slightly around and looks at me.

"You."

"What?"

"Yes, Sky Child. You. I brought you here so you not only get fresh air and cool off but I get to see you in the water without any clothes on." he smiles viciously.

"What!? I'm not going in any water without my clothes!"

"Is that so?" He smiles and arches an eyebrow

He raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

My tunic and boots disappear right off my body.

"Are you going to get in or must I remove all your clothes?" He winks.

I scowl at him.

He laughs and snaps his fingers again.

This time my chain mail and undershirt are gone. I'm only in my pants now.

Ghirahim's eyes are on me. He is practically raping me with them. His eyes are on my abdominal. He is staring intensely. I wrap myself in my arms, trying to cover my body from his intense gaze.

"Your body is more tone then the last time I saw it." He eyes me.

"What have you been doing in that room Link?"

I scowl at him but I feel my face fluster. "I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't done anything except be stuck in it!"

I couldn't have gotten stronger from working out in just 4 days.

That's impossible! Isn't it?

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at my body then looks at me.

I see it in his eyes. That too familiar look of hunger and lust. I know what happens when he gives me that look.

I quickly bolt away from him as soon as he takes a step towards me.

I run up the steps and make for the door only to hear Ghirahim snap echo in the temple. The diamond barrier appears before the other door.

I turn around and see Ghirahim leaning against the wall. A hungry grin emerges on his face.

"You can run all you want Link but you won't be able to escape. I've set barriers on all the doors in this place. So you can either stay put and let me do whatever I want to you or you can take off your pants and get in the water." He says.

I take a step back from him as soon as he moves towards me.

I'm at the edge of the last platform and Ghirahim is just a few feet away from me. I turn around and jump off the platform and dive into the water.

Once my body hits the water I am instantly refreshed in the coldness.

I wasn't fully lying to Ghirahim when I said that I was hot. I have been sweating from working out and the room was stuffy and small, so naturally the cold water felt amazing on my skin.

I dont come up for air. Instead I swim around letting the water rejuvenate me.

I turn to swim backwards and look up at the surface. The water is calm and peaceful. I want nothing but to stay in this blissful state but my lungs won't let me.

I swim towards the surface and break through for air.

I grab the lillypad next to me and rest on it, panting heavily. I notice that it is silent in the temple. The only sound that can be heard is the water.

I glance around as see no sign of my captor. I glance up from where I jumped and see him. He's sitting on the edge of the platform. His leg is crossed over the other. His arm rests on his knee while his hand holds his head. He is looking down at me. His eyes still have that lustful hunger. He is smiling down at me then winks.

I dont say anything. I scowl which causes him to laugh.

"The ancient Cistern just became beautiful except for one thing." he says and snaps his fingers.

I then feel it.

He just snapped off my pants. I am now in the ancient cistern completely naked.

I blush and hide my body behind the lily-pad, making sure Ghirahim can't see what he wants.

He laughs at me and smiles.

"You are adorable when you blush, you know that sky child?"

I scowl but blush even more.

He laughs again and licks his lips.

"It only makes me want you even more."

I curl up against the lily-pad not caring that the roots underneath are stabbing my legs. I cling onto the lily-pad and hide my flustering face from the demon lord.

I glance up and see him standing up. His cloak just fading into diamonds. Then I see his jumpsuit fade away as well.

My eyes grow wide as he stands in only in a very white underwear. I can see a huge bulge in front. He smiles down at me and raises his hands above his head then put them together. His knees bend and instantly know he's going to jump in.

As soon as he jumps, I push off the lily-pad and swim away from the diving demon lord. I take a deep breath and dive. I swim as fast as I can, ignoring the little pain in my legs.

I hear him splash into the water and that feeds my speed even more.

I swim towards the steps but before I reach them , I feel his hands grab my ankles. I let out all my air, screaming as he pulls me back.

I swim harder towards the surface and he surprisingly lets go of my ankles.

I gasp for air but barely get any when he grabs my ankles and pulls me back down. He yanks me all the way down to the bottom, then grabs my waist and turns me to face him.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me then pulls my weightless body into his. He smashes his lips against mine. I break out in goosebumps as his cold lips touch mine. They are the coldest thing in this lukewarm water. He slides his slithering tongue inside my mouth and dances with mine. I can hear him moan in the echoes of the water. The little air in my lungs is draining and I'm going to need air quick!

I pull away once but he forces me back to him. I pull back immediately and try to wiggle out of his hold.

He holds me tightly but still I continue to desperately break free from him. I'm running out of breath! I need air!

He grabs my member which causes me to gasp but I swallow water and feel it inside my lungs. I can feel myself starting to fade. I'm drowning!

I wiggle and try desperately to swim up towards the air.

I look at Ghirahim, confused on why he wont let me go. He meets my eyes and smiles but instantly is replaced with...shock? Fear? I can't tell at this point. I can see the darkness swallowing me.

Ghirahim wraps his arms around me tight and pushes off the ground and speeds towards the surface. We break through the surface before the darkness me.

I cough out the water in my lungs. Practically the waterfall came out of my mouth. Once I was free from the water inside my lungs, I close my eyes and I pant rapidly, trying to regain air inside my lungs.

It have never felt so amazing to just breath.

I feel cold hands wrap around me and pull me in close to the being behind me. I instantly tense up with I feel the bulge against the entrance of my rear.

My eyes grow wide and I try to jump back into the water but he grabs me and holds me tight.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" He says seductively in my ear. "You already had time to cool off. I would let you swim more but seeing how delicious you are, I cant help myself."

"So you almost let me drown because you can't control your obsession with me?" I pant.

His hand trails up to my shoulders and he begins to massage it. I can't help but moan.

He laughs and I can feel his cold breath on the nape of my neck. "I forget sometimes that humans need air. I guess our little underwater kiss would have gone better if I had given you the underwater breathing potion." He coos in my neck.

His lips touch the nape of my neck, sending an army of shivers down my spine. He chuckles when he sees the goosebumps. His other hand slides up to my other shoulder and starts to massage it as well.

I am incapable of moving. His hold on me has lessened but the pleasure reseeding from it isn't letting me use my will to move. I want to desperately get away from this man whom has done nothing but cause harm to others and molest me but my body will not respond, no matter how many times I try to find the muscles to move it. It won't obeys. Ghirahim's fingers massaging my skin is all my body want. It just wants to relax from all it has been through. It wants to mend and doesn't care who is doing it. That's what scares me.

I didn't even notice my eyes closed or that my head was resting on Ghirahim's shoulders as he massaged mine. I was becoming a prisoner to my own body. I was giving in to the pleasure. I want so badly to get as far away from him as possible but this touch feels too incredible. It's a curse that forbids me to move and is swallowing me down into the pleasure of this relaxation.

His hands move down to the middle of my back, where he massages harder. Another moan escapes my mouth. I feel Ghirahim's cool lips press against my cheek and make their way to my ear where he starts nibbling on it. Harder and harder his fingers dig into my skin. I can feel him working out the knots in my muscles.

Ghirahim's hands slide around my waist and trail down to my member. He grabs it, instantly causing me to cry out in shock. He fingers around my tip, causing me to whimper in pleasure. His lips trail back down to the nape of my neck and starts to kiss and bite my flesh. His fingers leave my tip and grab all of me, then he begins to stroke. Another moan escapes from behind my lips. His hold tightens and he begins to pump faster. His little kisses evolve into hungry bites. He sinks his teeth into my flesh which cause me to cry out in pain for the bites but also pleasure from his pumping. His other hand slides down to my balls and starting massaging them. I cry out in peer pleasure. I hear him giggle and he pumps harder.

With non-stop massaging and pumping, I am overwhelm with hot pleasure. I am moaning endlessly. I can feel it. I'm going to come! I'm going to come right-

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cry out as I come all over Ghirahim's hand.

My head drops and I begin to pant.

I look down and finally break free of the curse that immobilized me. My mind is back in control of my body.

My eyes wide with horror as I see my liquids all over Ghirahim's hand. No, not again!

"Now that is more like it." Ghirahim says as he lifts his hand from me and begins to lick off my fluids.

I watch in horror and absolute disgust as he licks it off. "Isn't it fun to give into your desires?"

I manage to pull away from his hold and jump back into the water. I'm in just waist deep and hide behind another lily-pad though this one has a lotus flower. I climb up onto it and sit with the flower blocking his sight of my member.

"I have no desires with you. I don't know what you did to get me to be like that but it won't happen again!" I snap.

He smiles and shakes his head. "So you think. And for your information my delicious boy, I did nothing but massage that gorgeous body of yours."

"You molested me."

"If that's what you want to call it then fine but you were panting and moaning at my touch. Admit it Link, you enjoyed it."

I felt sick. He was right. I did. It felt amazing but that thought in itself made me about to puke. I enjoyed Ghirahim molesting me! What was wrong with me?! Why am I thinking like this? What is he doing to me?

"You can't deny it boy. You were practically drooling when I massaged you."

Ugh! That was true too! Oh, I'm going to be sick!

Mentally, I am bowing my head and hiding my face from his disgusting words but in reality I am glaring at him.

I did feel nice to get those knots out of me. It was nice to be relaxed-

Wait! That's it! I have never been able to relax myself around Ghirahim. Ever since I started my mission to save Zelda I have had no time to relax. How could I with a demon lord obsessed with me and the girl I've known since childhood taken from me. There was no time to relax! There never has been! It's been one stressful event after another. Never getting to rest or relax. Though as the goddess chosen hero, there honestly isn't any time to relax and because of that I was vulnerable to anything that would relax me, like Ghirahim's massage. I was so intoxicated with relaxation that it made me vulnerable to him. That's why I couldn't fight him off.

There's no way I can tell him this. I can't tell him the only reason I...gave in was because I was relaxed, which caused me to become vulnerable to any action of his. He would only do it more often and I'm afraid he would take complete advantage and...rape me. I'd rather him torture me then have him take advantage of me.

I didn't realize that my eyes had drift off him. I was staring at the pink lotus flower in front of me. The color reminds me of Zelda's dress.

Oh Zelda...I miss you.

"Your long silence only proves my point, boy. You enjoyed every moment I touched you."

I narrow my eyes at the flower and clench my fists.

I will never admit it. I can't stand to even think about it. So I decide to make him mad. Not caring in the least for the outcome.

"That's what you think." I say.

"Oh really pet? You can't deny you loved it." He laughs.

"The whole time I imagined it was Zelda instead of you." I lie and meet his eyes.

His smiling face drops instantly. His face becomes dark and I notice that the Ancient Cistern is now longer sunny and bright. It's as dark as Ghirahim's face.

"You dare think of her while I'm touching you? You'd rather have that little blonde slut touch you like I do!?" He shouts.

"Don't you fucking **DARE** call her that!" I yell.

"I'll call that little slut maiden whatever I want! Forget that bitch, Link! You and her will **NEVER** be together! You belong to bME/b! You and I are bound by the red thread of fate! You will always belong to me!" He shouts.

"No! I belong with Zelda! You can chain me up and claim I'm yours but it's entirely one-sided! I want Zelda. Always I want her! I will never stop wanting her!"

Ghirahim surprises me with a smile.

"And sky child I will never stop wanting you."He says darkly. "I will capture your precious spirit maiden. I will bring my master back and once we have no use of her, master will kill her and you will forever belong to me."

I stand up, not caring that I'm exposing my naked state to him. I am too enraged to care.

"I will **NOT** let that happen! I will die fighting to protect her!"

"Such a waste. Death won't keep you from me either, Link. You died before and I brought you back. You will never escape me. Not with how tight our thread is!"

"I will escape you. One way or another I will be rid of you and it will be by the blade I hold."

He laughs. "Oh yes, the blade of your goddess and your annoying helper. But if you're going to escape you'll have to find her as well. Even if you escape you'll have to come back to me, whether you want to or not. It's the thread. You are meant to be mine and I will keep you in the web of thread, always."

"No, I'm not! I'll never be yours! I'm Zelda's and no one else's!"

He growls. "I'm sick of hearing that filthy name! I'm sick of hearing you talk like that! You're mine and I'm going to show you! I will mark you!" He screams.

He rushes towards me. I jump from the lily-pad to another, getting away from him.

I land on a pad then jump but he summons a barrier around the lily-pad, trapping me inside. I hear him snap his fingers and he teleports inside the barrier. He stands above me with a dagger glowing red. I inch away from him but the roots grab my wrists and ankles and pin me down to the pad. He climbs over me and sits on me. He leans over and brushes away the hair from my left eye. He holds the dagger above it and smiles.

"With this dagger I will mark you as mine." And with those words, he stabs his dagger under my eye. I scream out as he carves into my flesh.

"Yes, scream Link! Let me hear that beautiful voice cry out in pain!" He laughs and carves deeper into my face.

I scream louder.

This pain is unbearable! I have been stabbed by his daggers before but not so much as the face but that red glow must be doing something to make the pain worse.

He finally finishes carving under my eye. I feel tears leaking out of the sides of my eyes. The tear on my left side burns my flesh and I whimper.

He looks down at me at me and smiles. He snaps his fingers and the roots pinning me down release me. He grabs me by the hair and forces me up just to throw me onto my hands and knees. He yanks me to look into the water.

"Take a look, Link. This is the mark that proves that you belong to me."

I look into the water's reflection and see the mark.

I thought he carved under my eye but he carved at the side a little beneath my eye. He carved two diamonds. One on top and one on bottom but they both were inside the other's shape.

"This mark signifies that I am your master and you are my slave and that we are bound together."

I can feel my body trembling in fear as I look at the marking. I want to touch it to see if it is really there or if it is just the water's reflection. I don't though. I know too well that it is there. I endured the pain and I see the result.

Ghirahim leans into my ear. His lips touching the skin. "I have cursed my dagger with a dark magic. The scar will never heal and the mark will always remain. You are mine. This mark shows it. I have marked you on the outside and I will mark you on the inside." He kisses my trembling cheek. "But I think it's now time to show you just who you are bait for."

* * *

**So I'm not sure how well I described Link's mark but here is the marking I drew on some of my GhiraLink pics on Deviantart. Hopefully this is what you imagined ^^;  
**


	38. Chapter 37 Planted Roots

I'm so sorry for taking forever guys! I kinda pushed this fic aside to finish playing KH2 haha. My bad! Don't hate me _

I want to thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. It makes me happy c: and makes me want to write more. :D Unfortunately, this chapter was getting way too long so I had to cut it short _

* * *

**Within Chains 37 Planted Roots**

_ Ghirahim leans into my ear. His lips touching the skin. "I have cursed my dagger with a dark magic. The scar will never heal and the mark will always remain. You are mine. This mark shows it. I have marked you on the outside and I will mark you on the inside." He kisses my trembling cheek. "But I think it's now time to show you just who you are bait for."_

**Link's POV**

I can't help but remain trembling. I am still agonizing over the pain under my eye. I cannot look away from my reflection. I am too in shock with what just happened.

Ghirahim laughs and climbs on top of me. He lies on me and leans over to look at the reflection. I see him staring at me with a grin. He kisses my cheek and licks the blood odd my face. I cry out as his tongue slides over my scar. This causes him to laugh.

"Don't worry Sky Child, once the curse has planted its roots in your skin it will stop hurting." He kisses the scar.

I tremble all over.

Sometimes I wish I just stayed the quiet person the people of Skyloft see me as. Maybe then I wouldn't have this mark.

This is my fault.

I had to challenge him.

I didn't care about the outcome of the challenge at first but that was only because I was so pissed off at him and now I regret. I don't regret the words I said, because I meant them. I just regret receiving this marking.

Now I have this scar that will forever be on my face.

Never to heal.

Always there to remind me of the disgusting man who is obsessed with me.

What will I tell Zelda when I see her again?

"Oh hi Zelda, you know that weirdo that has been chasing after you? Well he is also chasing after me, oh and is obsessed with me so much he cursed me with this marking, claiming i'm his. Funny right?"

Ugh.

Oh goddess.

How would she react to that?

How-

A sudden burst of pain floods from the marking and expands throughout my face.

I scream as I feel it crawling underneath my skin like a skutella spinning it's web.

I grab my face and start clawing. I have to get this pain out of me! It's unbearable! It's everywhere! I can feel it all over my face! I can only scream and stab my nails into my skin. I don't care if I am making myself bleed. This feeling! The crawling of the skutella inside my face! I can't take it! I can feel my heartbeat pulsing in my head. I can feel my face get hot mixed with this horrid pain! I feel hot tears slide down the side of my face. I feel sweat dripping off my temples as I claw at myself.

I let out another scream. This pain and heat is too intense! I need to cool off!

I look to the barrier and begin to claw into it. I desperately need to break through! I need the water! I need-

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I release a murderous scream.

"Link, stop trying to claw through my barrier."

"Ahhh-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" Another scream. The webs of pain are increasing! I feel them planting themselves inside my skin, rooting into place. It's a mixture of needles and boiling water flooding to the veins in my face.

"Stop being such a drama queen." He says and snaps his fingers.

The barrier vanishes.

Without a train of thought, I throw Ghirahim off me and dunk half my body in the water. I swear I hear the sound of sizzling water once my face impacts the water.

The cold water instantly cools off the heat in my face and inside my skin. I feel the pain cease slowly.

I let out a sigh of huge relief and watch the air come out as bubbles under the water.

I feel Ghirahim grab me and pull me out of the water and back onto the lillypad.

I gasp for air as soon as my head is out.

I sit up and rub eyes.

I whimper as I get too close to the scar. I can still feel some mild heat in my face but its nothing compared to what I just dealt with. Feels more like a fever now.

I notice my fingers are hurting and glance down. I see the tips are bruised and are covered in blood that drips down the back and palm of my hands. I touch the cheeks of my face with my palm and look at it. There is blood coming from my face too.

I lean over to the water and glance at my reflection. There are claw marks all over my face. Blood oozing out of some. I didn't realize that I was clawing so hard that I broke the skin. Then again, I guess that was my goal.

Now that the pain from the marking has ceased a little, I can feel the pain from my fingers and claw marks.

I keep the screams inside me and throw my face and hands back in the water. I release my screams under the water. Once I finish I just stay under and let the water wash away the blood and pain from my wounds.

I feel Ghirahim's hands wrap around me an pull me back up to the surface, and onto his lap. He spins me around so that I'm facing him. I tense immediately as I feel the hard bulge at the entrance of my rear. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his lips. He opens his mouth and pulls my index finger inside and begins licking off my blood.

He lets out a moan of delight as I gasp in pain. His tongue slides all over my wound then he pulls it out. My finger is clean off all blood. He grabs my middle finger and slides it in his mouth. This time he pulls it out then back in, repeatedly.. He glides his tongue all over my finger. He is staring at me with lustful eyes. I feel the bulge underneath me get harder. Instantly, I'm grossed out that he is turning himself on using my fingers and blood to do it.

I retrieve my hand but he grasps my wrists and pulls it back forward. Now he slides his mouth over my ring finger and licks up my blood.

He does this to all my fingers and thumbs on both hands. Once he is done turning himself on, he grabs my ass and forces my body to press up against his. His fingers caress patterns onto my ass. He slides a hand on the back of my head and forces me to him.

His dark eyes are half-lidded and I can see my reflection in those lustful eyes.

"Lovely. Simply lovely. It is official Sky Child. The curse has planted its roots inside of you. The mark will never heal and forever remain here." he taps the marking and kisses it, causing me to wince. "Such beautiful screams. I will confess that it turned me on. Along with tasting your blood among other things." He grabs my ass and forces me closer into him. He forces me to slide up and down his body, having my member rub against him.

He lets out a moan.

That's gross! This is just sick!

Though I know the pain I will endure, I push him off. He is off-guard and loses his balance, giving me the advantage to escape from his lap.

The pressure I had to use to push him off, awakens the pain in my fingertips. I push aside the pain and jump to the next lilypad. I jump to the next and then the next until I reach the platform.

The barrier is still blocking the door. I sigh defeated, until I see my underwear and pants lying next to the door. I quickly grab them and slide them on.

I know Ghirahim is watching me. I can feel his eyes burning from behind.

When my pants are on, I turn around just to have Ghirahim grab my fingers. I cry out as he causes the mild pain to increase.

"Ahh, music to my ears. I hope to make you cry out and scream once I'm inside you."

I scowl at him, trying to ignore the pain. I wiggle away from him and take several steps from him. I cradle my hands and keep my scowl on him.

"I won't let you! You've already placed your filthy marking on me! I won't let you take my virginity from me!" I snap.

He throws his head back and laughs.

"That's hilarious! Honestly boy, do you think that is yours to decide?"

"Uh yeah, if it's **MY** virginity!"

"Sadly, it's not yours to decide. You and your virginity belong to me." He takes a step forward as I take one back.

"No. My virginity is mine! And it is mine to give to whom I wish!"

"And just who do you wish to give it to boy?" he snaps his fingers and vanishes. He reappears in front of me. He plays with a lock of hair. "The little blonde slut?" He laughs

"Don't call her that!" I snap.

I scowl at him but I can feel myself blush.

Ghirahim's smile fades instantly. He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls me closer to him. Our eyes inches apart.

"You would give your virginity up to that bitch then surrender it to me?" He asks through his teeth.

I mimic his face and reply, "Any day. I'd give my soul to her if she asked for it. Anything she wished from me, I would and will do it."

He slaps me across the face. His hand hits my scar and sends a trigger of pain throughout the roots implanted inside me.

I cry out just as he grabs my jaw and forces me to look at him.

"Those are foolish words boy! You are naïve and stupid for saving yourself for a dumb girl. Is she truly worth all this trouble? Is she worth the wounds and torture you have collected from your little mission? Is she truly worth your virginity? I think not, Link. You belong to **ME**!"

He slams his lips against mine in a brief kiss. He caresses my mark as I wince. "This mark shows that you belong to me. If you think you will give yourself to that bitch, you're **DEAD** wrong. I will have you! All of you! You are **MINE** to claim!"

"No, you won't!"

"Is that so? I believe I will Link. I will. Now, I've had enough of this banter. Now that you've found your clothes, it is time I finally bring you to see your friend." He snaps his fingers and diamond shackles appear around my wrists with a long chain leash that Ghirahim has in his grasp. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers and we disappear from the Ancient Cistern.

* * *

Sorry for trolling you guys with Link seeing who he is bait for. I swear it was gonna be in this chapter until I decided to add more stuff and be more detailed then it became too long. This story writes itself so I never know what is going to happen. I want it to go in one direction and it goes the other TnT But I PROMISE Link will finally see Gorko in the next chapter! No more trolling!


	39. Chapter 38 Blood and Tears

****_I'm sooooooooo sorry this took a bajillion years. For those who don't have a Deviantart and watch me, My charger for my laptop took a shit on me. I had to wait until I got paid which wasn't for awhile, then I had to order a new charger and wait daaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyysss sssssssssssssssss for it to get here. It got here tonight and I basically have typed the fuck out of my hands to get this chapter finished for you guys._

_***Note***_

_**Contains gore and torture. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Within Chains 38 Blood and Tears**

_"Is that so? I believe I will Link. I will. Now, I've had enough of this banter. Now that you've found your clothes, it is time I finally bring you to see your friend." He snaps his fingers and diamond shackles appear around my wrists with a long chain leash that Ghirahim has in his grasp. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers and we disappear from the Ancient Cistern. _

**Link's POV**

We appear back in his domain, in front of a huge metal door. He snaps his fingers and shackles appear around my wrists with a leash coming from them.

The leash is wrapped around Ghirahim's hold. He looks back at me and smiles. "So you don't run away."

I scowl at him.

He laughs then turns his attention to the big metal door in front of us.

He snaps his fingers and a key appears in his hand. He places it inside the lock and opens the door.

I peek inside and see nothing but darkness. Not as dark as the room I was in held in. I can see there are stairs and at the bottom of them is a dim maroon light.

Ghirahim proceeds down to the stairs. He tugs on the leash and pulls, nearly making me fall.

He looks back at me and motions me to follow.

I sigh in defeat and reluctantly obey.

Once I'm inside the dark room, the door slams close.

I am back in the darkness but I can see the light at the bottom of the stairs.

Ghirahim pulls on the leash and begins to descend down the stairs. I follow behind him. I nearly jump out of my skin when I step down on the second step. The stairs are metal and completely freezing underneath my bare feet. With each step I take down, it feels like I am stepping on pure ice. I try my best to ignore the cold and proceed.

We are halfway down the everlasting stairs, when Ghirahim snaps his fingers. The leash binding me to his hold, shortens.

I follow Ghirahim down the stairs but the leash pulls me away from him and up against the wall to my right.

I tug and pull away from it but I realize that Ghirahim has me chained to the wall.

I can't move.

All I can do is stand and watch Ghirahim go down the stairs.

He reaches the bottom and then walks into the dim lighted room and disappears from my view.

"Well, it certainly has been awhile hasn't it?" I hear his voice bounce off the walls of the room. "Forgive me for being such a terrible host. How are you?"

The prisoner gives him no reply.

"I see you still lack of civility."

Still no response.

Who is Ghirahim talking to? Is he even talking to anyone? Did he trick me into thinking he actually has one of my friends?

"Silence will be the death of you then but I won't let you die until I get what I want from you."

Still nothing.

"Nothing? Not even so much as a glance? I see. You just don't care what happens to you, do you? I could torture you until you are an inch from death and still you wouldn't tell me anything. You would rather die then give me the information I want. You're just like the boy. Well, I'll just have to use another tactic to get what I want. If you don't care about your own well-being then fine. Perhaps, you will care about what happens to others?"

Ghirahim's laugh echoes off the walls, into my ears, sending chills down my body.

"That got your attention! I am a Lord of my word. I told you I had him and here is your proof!"

He snaps his fingers and the leash falls off the wall and snakes down the stairs, growing longer. I feel a tug at the bottom of the stairs and know I am back in Ghirahim's grasp.

"Come down boy!" Ghirahim commands.

He pulls on the leash, forcing me down the stairs. I nearly trip but I quickly regain my balance. I walk down the stairs as the leash commands me.

I look around the room and see the bottom of the stairs is a dungeon. The dim maroon light shows more cells and I can see chains dangling from the top of the ceiling and weapons with other devices against the wall. This is also a torture chamber. The room has a revolting aroma too. It smells like blood mixed with rusty dampness. There is also a foul smell that I can't name. I honestly can't believe that Ghirahim has a place like this. I can believe the dungeon and torture chamber but the darkness and the smell, I can't believe.

Ghirahim is looking over his shoulder and smiling at me. His body is blocking the prisoner behind bars.

"Now it the time to show you who's fault it is that you are here. Have a look sky child." He says and steps aside.

My face drops as soon as he reveals his prisoner. My hands cover my mouth in pure aw.

"Gorko!" I cry out.

In the cell my dear friend Gorko is sitting away from the bars. He is in the corner where the dark barely hides him. He turns and looks at me. He leans out of the shadows and I see his condition.

He looks terrible. There are dark bags under his eyes. I didn't even know gorons could get bags. He looks weak like he hasn't eaten in days. There is blood, both old and fresh on him. He has bruise markings and it looks like his face is a bit swollen. How on earth did Ghirahim do this to him? How was he capable of beating up a solid rock creature?

Gorko looks at me as if he can't believe his eyes.

"Link? Is it really you?" he asks. His voice is rusty and tired.

I run past Ghirahim, towards my friend in bars.

To my surprise, Ghirahim lets me.

I meet Gorko by the bars. He places his rock hard hand on my face.

"It is you!Oh Link, I'm so sorry! It's my fault you're here. He-Link? W-what is this?" Gorko gently touches the marking.

I wince as he touch sends a pulse of pain throughout my face.

"I'm sorry." he says as he examines the marking.

I watch him examine my marking. He overlooks it and then his eyes widen in disbelief.

"I've seen this before. In one of the ancient books left behind by the Goddess. It's evil crystal that has been pounded into powder mixed together with demon blood and then cursed. It's a curse that can never be cured. Never be healed." Gorko's eyes narrow past me, towards Ghirahim.

I don't follow his gaze. I don't want to see the satisfied look I know is on Ghirahim's face.

"Why did you do this?" Gorko snaps.

I hear Ghirahim laugh. "To mark him as mine, of course! The boy needs to learn his place as my slave."

"He isn't your slave!" Gorko yells.

"Says you."

I feel a tug on the leash and am being pulled away from Gorko. I resist and fight back to stay with my friend. Ghirahim struggles a bit but he manages to pull me away.

Gorko reaches out for me and calls my name.

Ghirahim pulls me into him, where he wraps his arms around me.

I wiggle and squirm from him but his hold tightens.

He places his lips on my cheek and then licks the marking. I wince at the touch as another pulse of pain bursts.

"GET OFF HIM!" Gorko screams.

Ghirahim laughs. "I suppose you're right, Gorko. Enough talk! Let's get to the fun."

Ghirahim snaps his fingers and the leash in Ghirahim's grasp fades to the wall behind us. It pulls me back and slams me into the concrete wall, causing me to be momentarily paralyzed. It then escalates up and stops once my bounded heads are raised over my head. Ghirahim snaps his fingers and the shackles appear around my ankles and bind me to the cold ground.

Ghirahim turns to Gorko and walks to the bars, keeping his distance just so.

"Do you remember when we last spoke? Of that little experiment I was going to try on the boy?"

Gorko's eyes grew wide. "Ghirahim don't you DARE!"

Ghirahims laughs and snaps his fingers. A weird gauntlet materializes on Ghirahim's right hand.

He holds it up in admiration. He glances over his shoulder and smiles wickedly.

Ghirahim walks up to me. He holds up the gauntlet and places it on my cheek. The cold metal sends chills throughout my body. He extends the index finger on my cheek. The metal finger is sharp, instantly cutting into my flesh. I bite my lip as I hold in the pain as he twists it deeper into my cheek. I won't let him get the satisfaction of hearing my pain. He stops twisting and begins trailing the finger down to my chin, cutting open my skin.

"Ghirahim, stop! Leave him alone!"

Ghirahim looks over his shoulder at Gorko, "I don't think so, Gorko."

He turns his attention back to me. He removes the gauntlet from my face and holds it up for me to see.

"You know what this is boy?" Ghirahim asks

I narrow my eyes at him. "No"

He gets closer to my face. His white hair hides his face. His cold white lips are almost touching me, They curve up into a twisted smile. "This little weapon is how I have been hurting your little rock friend." He extends it out and looks at it with admiration. "This gauntlet allows me to break through a goron's hard rock skin. This is why your friend is drenched in blood both old and new. And now I'm curious. If this can break the skin of a goron, what will it do to a human boy?"

My eyes grow wide.

"Ghira-"

Ghirahim slams the gauntlet into me. I cry out in agony as the razor sharp knuckles impact my collar bone. I feel it rip straight into my flesh right to the bone hidden inside. He twists the gauntlet, creating a bigger hole in me. I see blood squirting out from me, all over the gauntlet and on Ghirahim's blood lust face. He twists it again in the other direction, earning a scream from me. More of my blood along with chunks of my flesh exploding from out of me.

Ghirahim removes the gauntlet from me. I screech as it comes out from inside me. Blood is ripping down my body like a slow waterfall. I gasp out in uneven breaths.

Before I even get another gulp of air, he plunges the gauntlet into my stomach. I shriek as he makes contact with my lungs. I spit out blood as he barely pierces one.

"Ghirahim STOP! PLEASE! STOP HURTING HIM!" I hear Gorko cry

My vision is daze but I can see Ghirahim smile.

He slams the gauntlet into my arm, breaking the bone directly. He has cut the skin again and I feel my blood drip into my hair, down my face, mixing together with the blood flooding from my mouth.

Ghirahim raises the gauntlet again, aiming for my other arm when Gorko screams out, "STOP! PLEASE!"

Ghirahim lowers the gauntlet and turns towards Gorko.

My body is drenched in my own blood. I can feel the pain from every cut, every injury pulse with screams. My breathing is hysterical gasps. Here and there, I have to spit out blood just so I can breath out my mouth. The restraints above me are the only thing keeping me from collapsing.

"You're right, Gorko. I don't want to completely break all the boy's bones. Let's try something else!" he says in glee.

"No! You're beef is with ME! Take it out on me not him!"

"Wrong, my so called 'beef" is with both of you. Besides Gorko, how else will I get you to dechpier the scroll?"

Scroll?

"I already told you I would! Just please stop hurting Link!"

"And miss out on his lovely screams?"

"Yes, just let him go and I will decode it!"

"N-no." I manage to say.

Both Gorko and Ghirahim look at me.

"D-don't...decode it...if G-ghirah-him wants...it...i-it c-can't be...good." I manage to spit. It takes me great effort to speak but I have to say it. I don't know why Ghirahim wants Gorko to decipher whatever scroll he has but he wouldn't be doing all this if it didn't have a great purpose. I just know that deep down it will lead him to Zelda.

Gorko closes his eyes and opens them with sadness and worry, "Link, I can't let him hurt you. He has done so much harm to you. Your suffering is my torture and I can't stand to see you so broken."

With tremendous effort I force the side of my mouth to curve into a slim smile.

"I-i can h-handle...pain. D-don't r-read it."

Ghirahim slaps me across the face. "If it's pain you want, boy, it's pain you will receive!" He spits.

"NO!" Gorko yells.

Ghirahim snaps his fingers and the gauntlet is replaced with the electric baton-like weapons I've seen the technoblins in the Lanayru Desert use. He turns it on and the baton fires up with sparks and electricity. He smashes it into me and I feel the jolt jump all over me, leaving me with massive needles everywhere it touched. He didn't remove it at all like his minions do. He left it on me, to shock me and spend me into spastic shaking.

"Ghirahim STOP! I'm BEGGIN YOU! I don't care what Link says! I will read it! I swear!"

The pain stops but my body is frantically shaking as if the volts are still inside me.

"You swear huh? On what?" I hear Ghirahim ask.

After seconds of silence, my body has finally stopped shacking. Blood is still dripping out of my injuries. I can no longer feel it though. My body is in nothing but numbness.

I hear Ghirahim's footsetps approaching me. I have almost no strength in me but I can still meet the Demon Lord's eyes.

He grabs my jaw trigger pain back into me. He squeezes my cheeks together as if trying to make a fish face.

"How about him, hmm? Do you swear on the life of this boy that you will interpret it? Every word you can read?" He asks him.

Through my blurry vision I see Gorko gaze at me. Our eyes lock onto one-another. His indigo eyes are full of so much. I can see grief, fear, concern and regret. With that same amount of strength left in me, I shake my head.

"D-don't...s-swear on...me." I manage to say in a hoarse whisper.

Gorko looks away from me. He stays silent for quite sometime. The only sound being my rapid breaths. To my surprise, Ghirahim hasn't said anything. I know he is staring at him but he isn't saying anything. His grip on my jaw lightens. I can feel what little blood I have rush back into my cheeks. Ghirahim's finger caress my face, trailing over injuries. I see his gaze is now on me. He is taking advantage of Gorko's distraction to touch me, but that's all he does. He creates patters on my face, using the blood as ink. A few times, he scoops his finger in my blood and sticks it in his mouth, which grosses me out.

Gorko finally looks back at me just as Ghirahim stops touching me. His eyes have changed. I can still see the grief and concern but the others have been replaced with with determinations. I know he has made up his mind.

I slowly shake my head again.

I don't want him to decode this scroll thing they are talking about. I don't want him to swear on something so useless. Ghirahim will never kill me (though I'm not sure he is aware that I am pretty much dying here). He will never let me escape him so easily. To swear on my life is useless. It's meaningless to him but he is trying to trick Gorko into thinking he actually will.

"Well Gorko, have you made your decision? I'm growing impatient here." Ghirahim growls.

He's growing impatient? I'm the one bleeding to death.

Gorko nods. "I swear on Li-"

"NO!" My hoarse whisper turns into a loud scream.

Ghirahim growls again and strikes me again. "You stupid boy! Would you like another go with the-"

"No! Ghirahim just give me a minute with him please! I'll reason with him!"

Ghirahim studies my friend for a long moment. Contemplating on whether or not to accept. Knowing Ghirahim he will laugh and say no-

The shackles holding me up disappear and I collapse into the arms of the Demon Lord. He snaps his fingers and I vanish from his hold, right onto the cold ground of Gorko's cell.

"I will be a generous Lord and give you two a few minutes. When I return, I want an answer Goron." he says with a sneer before vanishing in a single snap.

Gorko wastes no time. He runs to me and pulls me into a hug. I cry out as his rock skin crushes mine.

"Oh bud, I'm sorry! I'm truly so sorry for causing this!" I hear his voice shake.

He pulls me away and glances down. Tears shimmer down his face like a rampaging waterfall. They are cloudy with new tears. He blinks several times, causing them to drip down onto me. I can't help but notice tears of my own slick down the sides of my eyes. Though I am currently indulged with massive pain, I am so happy to see my friend.

"Gorko..." is all I can manage to say as I gasp for air. I try to hug him again but every move I make screams with aches. I collapse instead but am caught by my friend.

"I've got you bud." he weeps. "I've got you."

"G-gorko...not m-much...time." I say each word with grunt mixed with blood coming out. "Don't...de-"

"I have to Link."

I slowly shake my head. "H-he...wont k-kill me. He...w-won't let me...e-escape...easily."

Gorko mirrors my face of disgust. "I know that bud."

"Then w-why?"

He sighs and looks away. "I can't stand it Link." He looks back at me with fresh new tears. "I can't stand him hurting you. He is torturing me as well as you. I just can't stand it anymore and I know you can't either. The only way we will get out of this together is if I translate it."

"W-what...if it l-leads...Z-zelda?"

"I don't know what it will say, bud. Maybe if we are lucky it will just lead him to a mine of diamonds." He chuckles.

I smiles the best I can at his joke.

His face turns back into a frown and he looks at me seriously. "Link-"

"No G-gorko. I c-can...handle...pain."

He shakes his head. "You're much stronger then me bud but I can't allow this to happen anymore. I can't handle watching you. I can't handle seeing you in this state! My mind is made up. If it leads to your friend...I'm sorry. Ghirahim will know if I'm lying...I'm sorry."

He shuts his eyes and begins to tremble as he begins to cry. He pulls me close, being more gentle this time. "I'm so sorry Link! I've done all this to you! I'm the reason he brought you here. The reason he hurt you...and I'll be the reason he is a step closer to your friend. I'm so sorry!"

I slowly lift my hand up and place it on his rock cheek.

"Gorko...I d-don't...blame you...f-for any of...t-this." I say.

He looks at me through his tears. "Link, I swear to you that I will find a way to get you out of this. I saved you from Ghirahim before and I will do it again. I promise."

I manage to slide the ends of my mouth up. "I-i'm the hero...it's my j-job. T-to s-save every...one."

Gorko smiles and brushes my blood-stained hair out of my face. His smile fade when he sees the injuries that hid behind them. "Even heroes need help, Link. You can't do everything alone."

The dungeon door creeks open and we know that our time is up. His footsteps echo off the walls with each step he takes.

"Time's up." He says.

Gorko and I look out the cell and see him glaring at us, mostly at Gorko. Ghirahim snaps his fingers and joins us inside the cell. He snatches me from Gorko then vanishes on the other side before Gorko can even react.

"What is your decision Gorko? Will you translate it and save the boy's life?" Ghirahim looks down at me. "He hasn't much time."

"Ghirahim, You aren't fooling anyone. You wouldn't kill the boy you're obsessed over."

I cringe at the word.

Ghirahim smiles. "Saw right through me did you?"

Gorko nods. "Anyone can see that."

"I see. So, am I going to have to torture the boy until he is on the verge of his last breath? You heard him, he can handle the pain. And when he is almost dead, I'll simply heal him and torture him again!" He says gleefully.

"No." Gorko says darkly, "I will not allow anymore pain on him. I won't swear on him but I will offer you a deal. A deal I should have thought of long before you hurt that boy."

The Demon Lord's face is hidden behind his white hair again. Only his pale lips show, and slowly the reveal a smile. He looks back at my friend.

"A Deal? What kind of deal?"

"I will read your scroll, every word I understand, only if you let Link go."

"You want me to let the boy go? You don't want the freedom yourself?" He asks, coyly.

"No, I want Link to be free."

Ghirahim chuckles. "Do you honestly think I will let this delectable boy go?"

"Do you honestly think I'll read the scroll if you don't?"

"Yes I do!" I'm DONE playing these childish games!" Ghirahim yells.

He lifts me and throws me against the iron bars of Gorko's cell. My insides scream in pain as I interpret it.

"Link!" Gorko cries

He runs up to the bars. I can feel his band on bare back.

Ghirahim yanks me up by my ear and throws me against the wall I was previously chained too. I cry out as more bones break. I am at the state of a broken down rag doll. I can't feel anything but pain in every inch of my body.

Ghirahim approaches me. Before he reaches down to yank me back up Gorko's voice booms all around us.

"STOP IT! I HAVE ANOTHER CONDITION THEN!" He cries out.

"I won't even begin to hear this condition unless you apologize to me!" Ghirahim snaps.

"I'm sorry!"

Ghirahim smiles. He straightens himself up and looks at Gorko. "Okay, then. What is your other condition? Honestly, goron, you should be grateful I'm even agreeing to a condition."

A single tears falls from my friend's emotionless face. He looks at me and says, "Heal him."

His eyes shift to Ghirahim's. "Heal his wounds and I will read it."

"I was already going to but if you want to waste it then-"

"No! I know exactly what you were going to do. You were going to heal enough to keep him alive. I want him fully healed. I want his bones mended and his injuries fully recovered."

"That it?"

Gorko turns to me. A single tears slides down his right cheek. He grips the bars and nods. "Yes."


	40. Chapter 39 Gorko's Condition

_Yeahhhhhh, this chapter has been finished for awhile but I left for Disneyland Sunday and didn't come back til Thursday about 1am then I go into work that afternoon and find out I got fired. My manager gave me no reason why and that like realllllllllllllly put me in a bad mood. _

* * *

**Within Chains 39 Gorko's Condition**

_Gorko turns to me. A single tears slides down his right cheek. He grips the bars and nods. "Yes."_

**~Link's POV**

Silence fills the air around us. The only sound that can be heard is water dripping off somewhere inside this dark room and my frequent gasps of air.

Ghirahim has been quiet for awhile. He is thinking long and hard about Gorko's condition.

Gorko and I meet the others gaze.

I shake my head slightly.

He isn't going to agree. He loves hurting me in any and every way he can. Emotionally, mentally, psychically. It doesn't matter. As long as he can hear me cry out in pain and agony, it is music to his ears. As he has said multiple times to me. He has only ever healed me when it came to my death or near death.

He won't agree. He will hurt me more as torture for Gorko (and me) until he thinks of another condition. He probably won't stop until I'm almost dead or Gorko asks for his freedom.

I wish he would. Then he could send for help but Ghirahim has to know that is what he would do. The Demon Lord isn't an idiot, though he sometimes can be. Maybe he won't stop if Gorko asks for his freedom. I don't know what Ghirahim will stop at, but my well-being is not something that will accept as a con-

"Alright, Gorko. I accept your condition. I will heal the boy completely free of his injuries, well the ones that can be healed." He looks back and winks. I know what you mean you bastard. "and in return you will translate the scroll. Are we understood?"

Gorko looks to the Demon Lord and nods.

Ghirahim walks towards my friend, keeping his distance from the cell. The dungeon suddenly grows darker then it already is and there is an eerie flow inside the prison. I remember this happening inside the Skyview Temple, when I first encountered him. When he was angry and was throwing a tantrum.

"Remember this though, goron. If you lie to me, I WILL make sure you pay the price. I've had enough of this child's play."

Gorko looks down at the cold ground then his eyes trail to me then back to the other.

"I will read all I can."

"It better be the truth. I will be able to detect if you are lying to me."

"I know." He says dully.

Unable to keep myself up, I fall to the cold ground and I can feel my body take over my mind. My lungs gasp frantically for air. Each breath is a sharp pain that exchanges air for blood. My body is desperately trying to keep itself alive while my mind does nothing but wonder off into space. It seems like my mind is giving up. My vision gets blurry and I can no longer see though my eyes are open.

"LINK!" I hear a voice that is familiar but I don't remember who it belongs to.

I hear footsteps approaching. With every step an echo follows.

A red and white blur approaches me and scoops me up off the ground. A faint snap follows after the action with an echo shadowing it. My mouth is forced open and I can feel the blood flow out.

The metallic taste of my blood is washed away with a new taste. A sweet cherry taste with a little bit of spice to it. I feel it wash down the blood and seep down my throat leaving behind a warm tingly glow. The liquid finds its way down to my stomach, where it begins to fill up. The warm glow makes me feel giddy inside. I want to smile and laugh but I can't find the muscle to do so. Actually I can't feel anything. The tingle has taken over my body. While I can only feel giggly and giddy, I can't feel anything else. I'm just numb.

What's happening to me? Am I dying again? I sure do die a lot. I need to stop that. It's unhealthy for me but this new dying is different from before. I'm not in pain, I feel happy. Why do I feel happy when I'm dying? I can't be happy when I'm dying. I haven't even fulfilled my mission. What was my mission again?

"What's happening to him? What did you do?" There's that familiar voice again. He sure sounds angry. "Why is he acting weird?"

Who's weird? I'm not weird. That's a funny word. _Weeeee-errrrrrr-dddddduhhhhh_

"It's what the potion does. It numbs his body but leaves a feeling of, well, silliness, as you can see." That voice...I don't like that voice. That voice makes me not happy. It makes me feel...scared.

**Ghirahim's POV**

The rock creature looks down at the floor then his eyes gander behind me. I know it is my pet he is looking at. He then finds my beautiful eyes and says "I will read all I can."

I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth. I am over these two and their games. I have wasted enough time! I need to find the maiden! Master will be most displeased with me after how long it is taking to resurrect him.

"It better be the truth. I will be able to detect if you are lying to me." I say.

"I know." He says dully.

I hear something behind me smack down onto the floor. Frantic gasps for air follow from behind.

Gorko looks past me. His eyes widen.

"LINK!" He screams nearly deafening me.

I turn around and see the boy is frantically gasping for air. Blood is spewing out of his mouth.

Goddess damn it.

How many times must I remind myself to take better care of my pets? I can't let him die again. I need that boy not for my own benefit this time. For that damn rock. If Link dies then there is no way he will decipher the scroll. He will make sure he dies before I hear what it says.

I stroll quickly to the boy. I get on my knees and hold him in my arms. The blood from his mouth spatters all over my favorite cloak and gloves. Ugh, I'm going to have to have my clothes cleaned.

I snap my fingers and a potion appears in my hand. It is red with an orange glow to it. This is unlike other potions. This one will numb the boy's body completely. He will be undertaken with the feeling of laughter and happiness. While he is distracted with those emotions, the potion will numb his body and mend his bones and heal his injuries. When the potion's effect wears off, he will be good as new.

I normally try to stay away from this potion. It's effects are almost as great as a fairy's though it takes longer. It isn't instant like a fairy. It takes a little while to heal and have the effects wear off.

I force the boy's mouth open and a flow of blood comes dripping out down his chin. The smell is intoxicating and I want nothing more then to lick up that boy's ruby red life liquid. Unfortunately now is not the time for that. I can't detain the boy any longer. I'm still intrigued on how he has managed to stay conscious up until now. It has to be that stupid unbreakable spirit of his.

I open the bottle and spill the liquid down his throat, forcing some of the blood back down.

When the bottle is empty, I snap my fingers and it vanishes. I look down at the boy and see his half-lidded eyes and his lips are curved into a big smile. He starts laughing and giggling. I can't help but smile myself. I've never seen the boy smile nor have I ever heard him laugh. His laugh is simply adorable. It's just a hole bunch of chucking crammed into one to make it sound together. His laugh is contagious. I fight myself to keep from laughing at this boy. I don't want the rock to see this side of me. I don't want him to get the wrong idea of me. I'm glad my back is to him. I can hide my laugh but I can't hide my smile.

Link starts blurting out a lot of nonsense. I honestly have no clue what he is trying to say, if you can even call this talking. It's just jumbled up words mixed with a few laughs here and there. He says something that really makes himself laugh. He closes his eyes and smiles widely, revealing those glistening pearls of his. There is honestly no ounce to this boy's beauty that I don't want to consume. I want this boy more now then ever. I can feel my suit tighten bellow. This adorable giggling boy with the sun-kissed hair, beautiful deep blue eyes, sun-bathed tasty skin, luscious lips, deliciously big d-

"What's happening to him? What did you do? Why is he acting weird?" The infuriating creature behind asks in panic.

Link opens those big blue eyes and starts spilling out more nonsense about the word, weird and laughs about it.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm the furry that built up while examinating my prey was interrupted.

"It's what the potion does. It numbs his body but leaves a feeling of, well, silliness, as you can see." I answer in annoyance.

Link's laugh stops and his smile falls into a frown. His blue eyes get wide with fear. I lick my lips at that sight but can't help but feel a bit strange. The silly boy was laughing and giggling until he heard me. I know now he is afraid of me. Though I knew that, but the boy always tries to hide it. While most of me is glad that the boy fears me, another part of me yearns to be a voice that could bring out that smile. But I will never be that. That is not how this is meant to be. It is not **MY** job to make him happy. It is **HIS** job to make **ME** happy! Though that smile and laugh is a treasure I will always cherish, his fear is what I crave (among other things).

"When is this going to wear off?" Gorko snaps me back into the dungeon.

I look down at the boy. The smile has returned to his face and he is giggling about nonsense again. My smile returns as I brush the boy's bangs out of his face.

"In a few hours. Right now, the potion is mending his bones and injuries. When he wakes up he will be as good as new."

My smile drops and I pick up the boy in my arms, having him say weeeeee as I stand. I turn around to meet the rock creature eagerly trying to slip through his cell bars.

"I've kept my end of this. Now it is your turn."

* * *

_haha Link was high._

_So for the next few chapters it might take longer then this one. I'm gonna have to brainstorm and figure out where I want this to go. I had an idea but I need to think about it for a bit. _


	41. Chapter 40 Ghirahim's Condition

**Well that took longer then expected. Sorry about that, I was distracted with other things and Kid Icarus: Uprising. Finally got a 3Ds so that kinda took over my life. Haha**

* * *

**Within Chains 40 Ghirahim's Condition**

_My smile drops and I pick up the boy in my arms, having him say weeeeee as I stand. I turn around to meet the rock creature eagerly trying to slip through his cell bars._

"_I've kept my end of this. Now it is your turn."_

**~Ghirahim's POV**

The rock creature says nothing, just a simple head gesture. His eyes remain on the boy in my arms. Link is still mumbling his nonsense and laughing at his own words.

"What about Link? What are you going to do with him?" Gorko asks.

"Don't worry about him. He is going back to the dark room where he can not escape. Though in this state I don't think I should worry about that."

"He will escape!" He snaps at me.

"Yes yes yes, I've heard this speech before." I wave my hand, dismissing his comment.

I snap my fingers, summoning my minions. I call for about five of them. Each look at me, waiting for my command. Ugh, they are all so ugly.

"Escort the goron to the library and await for me there." I order.

They nod and make ugly little noises and turn to the cell to Gorko.

"I'll be seeing you soon." I say.

I turn my back on the goron, hearing my ugly minions fumble with the keys.

I climb up the stairs of the dungeon, rather then snap my fingers and teleport into Link's prison. I want to savor the drugged boy a little while longer.

I reach the top and push the door open. Link let's out a minor squeak as the light temporarily blinds him. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the light before mumbling more nonsense about it.

I walk down the marble hallway, my eyes locked on the boy in my arms. A smile emerges from my lips as I watch the him laugh. His laugh is simply adorable. His blabbering is amusing. If I had known Link was even more appetizing when he was silly, I would have given him that potion a long time ago. The problem with that is the stupid potion is only making him feel this way so it distracts him from the pain he would be feeling for his body to fix itself. If I always give him the potion he would always be healed! And I can't have that! I love seeing the marks I leave on his sun-glow skin. I love hearing him cry out in pain as I cut him open. I love the taste of his delicious blood. Those are not worth giving the boy the potion just to hear him laugh and smile...even if they are close to it.

I walk further down the hallway with no real destination. I told the goron I was taking Link back to his prison but I want more time with the drugged boy. I want to take full advantage of him in this state. My eyes never leer away from that face. It would be such a waste to lock the boy away in the dark instead of taking advantage of him like this.

So I decide against it.

Link in this condition isn't in any threat of running away from me. Not like this. I won't waste this and throw him back in the dark. No. I'm going to enjoy him like this.

I snap my fingers and appear just outside my room.

Link starts laughing and tries to catch the diamonds fading into the air, like he is trying to catch a butterfly.

A low chuckle escapes from me as I shake my head and walk towards the door. I open it and walk into my room.

I walk over to my bed and set Link down on top.

"This is soooooooooo sofffttttttttt." He says and begins to feel the bed. He wiggles and squirms in pure delight as the feeling of the bed takes over his senses. "I feel like I'm on a cloud. Is this what clouds feel like? They feel nice. I like clouds." He says.

I bust out laughing at this.

I need to drug this boy more often! He is too funny like this. He is definitely no threat of running. There will be no need of chains, (though he is positively sexy in them) not with him feeling up my bed. He should be safe to leave here.

I smile before turning on my heel out the room. I shut the door and proceed to the library, where Gorko and my minions await for me.

I enter the library and see Gorko staring at the books. I can tell he is in completely awe.

"Quite the collection, isn't it?" I say.

He jumps as I startle him. "I admit, it is."

He looks back at me, his bruised face, blank.

"Where is this scroll?" He asks.

I smile and walk over to the desk. I unravel the scroll and place it down. Gorko walks, or rather limps over and reaches out for the scroll, when I notice he is still dripping in blood. I snatch the scroll from his reach.

"What the hell? I thought you wanted me to read the thing!" He snaps.

"I do but you are filthy! I don't want you to get blood over the scroll!"

He glares at me. "Then how am I supposed to translate it?"

I look over at my minons.

"Take the goron to the bathroom and let him wash up then bring him back." I command.

I look back at the goron. "Normally, I don't let my imprisoned guests wash up but in this case I will. You will find a potion beside the bathtub. Use it. I don't want any injuries opening up."

Gorko raises an eyebrow. "You torture me then wanna heal me?"

"I don't want to but I don't want blood all over the place. Go before I change my mind. I can only show mercy for so long and it's fading fast." I snap.

The minions escort Gorko out of the library. He leaves a trail of blood behind on the carpet.

I let out a long drawn irritated sigh. I should have sent him to the bathroom first.

I walk over to the desk and set down the scroll.

I walk over to the bookshelves and start browsing the spines of the books until a particular book catches my eye, _Herbs for Potions_.

I open it and begin to scan the pages. There are a few pages on recipes for easy potions, where to find certain herbs, what herbs not to use in potions.

I flip through the pages until I find what I am looking for. The Orange-Glow Potion. I read the description and see it is the one I used on Link. Wonderful! Now to find what plant makes the boy giddy...

I scan the words until I find the lists of ingredients For each one, I turn to the glossary in the back to find the description of what the plant does. Finally, I find the one I am searching for.

_Deku Baba Leaf- The leaf that grows near the top of the head of the Deku Baba. The leaf contains a substance that leaves one feeling giddy and silly. Though it is preferred to be used in a potion to distract one's terrible pain it can also result in the same effect while being burned. Warning: The leaf's effect will only work if the Deku Baba is still alive._

The leaf near the head of a Deku Baba? No wonder this potion is considered rare. Pulling a leaf off a living Deku Baba isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. One bite from one can kill you. Their teeth are sharp enough to shatter a bone. Not to mention the saliva in their mouth is poisonious if not treated right away. Also, they move too fucking much! They never seem to stay still! Another reason why this potion is rare, but if I can get that leaf and just burn it then I can endure Link's silliness some more! I'll send my minions after those leaves once Gorko returns.

I put the book back just as the door behind me creaks open. I turn around and see my minions a long with Gorko returning. The goron is clean of any loose and dry blood. A few of his injuries are gone but most are still there. I didn't want him to completely be out of agony's grasp.

"Much better. Now with that out of the way, we may continue." I say and walk over to the desk.

Gorko follows me over. I motion for him to sit down now that he is clean. He does and then reaches for the scroll. He unravels it an begins to read

He takes a deep breath. "Oh boy."

"What is it?" I ask.

"This is very very old Hylian. So old, this language almost doesn't exists anymore." he says.

Of course. Of **FUCKING** course.

"You better be able to read it!" I say through my teeth.

"I can read it but it is going to take awhile without my equipment." He says and looks up at my irritated face.

"Why would you need your equipment to read a scroll?" I snap

He glares at me and folds his hands. "The scrolls I have contain all sorts of languages. One of them happens to be this type of Hylian. With the help of that particular scroll, I will be able to translate this one. If you prefer I try to read this thing on my own it will take weeks, possibly months. With my stuff, I should be able to figure it out within a few days."

I face palm and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Go find his equipment." I order the minions in the room.

I honestly have no time for this to take weeks or months! I can settle with a few days. This does give me time to get that leaf and spend more time with the drugged Link.

I look at the goron. "Alright Gorko, we will retrieve your things. Since this is going to take longer then I thought, you will remain here instead of the dungeon. Do not even think about escaping. I will have guards posting outside along with inside at all times. If you do anything, I will take it out on the boy."

"What about if I have to go?" he asks.

Ughhhhh. "I honestly don't want piss on my floor. You will be escorted out to use the bathroom, but like I said; any funny business and the boy get it."

"Alright, alright." He says and looks down at the scroll.

I leave his side and walk towards the door. When I exit, I lock the door behind me and summon a few of my hideous minions. I order half to guard the door and the other half to go retireve his shit.

"And one more thing. Get me a leaf from the top of a Deku Baba's head. It has to be off while the plant is still alive. I will reward the one who brings me one, and I will know if the plant was dead or not." I command.

They're ugly eyes were wide with fear until I mentioned the reward. I know more then half will fail but as long as one can bring me the ripe leaf, I honestly don't give a shit.

I walk down the hallway to my room after giving them the orders. I open the closed door and find that the blankets on my bed are gone and Link is no where in sight.

The balcony door is still open! I forgot to shut it and he climbed down!

Idiot! I should have closed the stupid door!

I run to the balcony and gaze down. Nothing but trees. There is no sign that he even climbed down. No broken branch or anything. So where could he-

A light snore from behind catches my attention.

I spin around and see Link wrapped around in my blankets, asleep on the ground.

I let out a sigh of relief and find myself laughing.

Link must have gotten too comfortable with the blankets and fell off the side of the bed. That's how it looks at least.

I walk over to the sleeping boy and pick him up with the blankets wrapped around. I gently place him back on the bed. I spread out the blankets and place Link's head under my pillow.

He lets out a snore follow by some lip smacking but doesn't wake. I plant my lips on his forehead, cheek, nose, then finally his lips before I turn and leave the room.

* * *

**Awwww Ghirahim is being a softy, but don't worry, he isn't gonna stay like that! Sorry for those who like Ghira being a soft muffin but in this story that isn't how he is. Just has those moments. I mean honestly, with how adorable and silly Link is acttng can't say I blame him.**


	42. Chapter 41 Blurs

**Yikes That took a little longer then I thought. Sorry bout that guys but things haven't exactly been going my way and Life seems to wanna get in the way. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows guy! Means a lot333 **

* * *

**Within Chains 41 Blurs **

_He lets out a snore follow by some lip smacking but doesn't wake. I plant my lips on his forehead, cheek, nose, then finally his lips before I turn and leave the room. _

**~Link's POV**

"This is soooooooooo sofffttttttttt." I say and start to move over the comfortable thing, trying to touch all the softness. "I feel like I'm on a cloud. Is this what clouds feel like? They feel nice. I like clouds."

I roll over the cloud and grab all I can. I like how soft this cloud is!

I hear a laugh echo loudly before it fades away and then the sound of a door shut. I stop feeling the cloud and just lie on it.

That laugh.

I have heard it before. Many times, just like that voice I don't like. I think it is the same person. Is it the same person? Bad things happen when I hear that voice. I don't want bad things to happen to me again. I don't like it-Oh! This is soft!

I roll on the cloud and grab a piece of the cloud but it won't come off. I tug and tug but the piece of cloud is connected to the cloud underneath me. I pull too hard and I slip backwards on the cloud, but instead of falling, I jump back up. Whooooa! That is fun! I fall back again and am bounced up. Wow! This cloud is soft and bouncy!

I try to stand up on the cloud but I can't. I just fall back on the cloud with a bounce but its hurts. It wasn't fun at all! I try again but I get the same result.

"Ooow!" I say.

I lie back on the cloud and roll around on it. This feels sooooooooooo good. I keep rolling until I hear something. It's...a ringing. It's really pretty sounding. I like it. It's...I...remember this sound.

I sit up and look around, I can't really see anything but blurs and clouds. I can still hear the pretty sound. Why does it sound familiar? Why can't I remember why it's familiar? It's like someone is trying to call out to me.

"Helloooooooooo?" I call out.

I hear it again. It's not very loud but I can hear it. It really sounds like someone is calling for me. Not like actually saying my name but in a way I feel like that's what the ringing is trying to say.

It's sooooo pretty. It sounds so elegant and graceful! Wow!

I can't help but giggle and lie back on the cloud. I roll around the cloud, laughing so hard at absolutely nothing.

"Ohhhhhh it's soooooooooooooo sofftt!" I roll all over the cloud, trying to feel every inch of it until I roll off the edge. I grab a piece of the cloud but the while thing falls with me.

I expect to fall for awhile but I don't, instead I fall for a second before I land on something hard. I lay on the hard whatever, listening to the ringing calling for me. I grab the piece of cloud that fell with me and wrap myself in it. I let out a long drawn yawn before closing my eyes and falling asleep to the familiar melody.

**~Ghirahim's POV**

Honestly, what good are my minions? I sent them out hours ago and have yet to find the stupid goron's shit. They've been looking everywhere (so they claim) and have yet to find it! While I have to wait for that I still have to wait for them to bring me the leaf of a Deku Baba. The right leaf at that! I will know if they bring me the right one.

While those idiot minions were away, I went back to the library to find out more on the leaf. Of course the goron watched me and asked me questions why I wanted to read about plants and leaves, as if it was any of his business! I simply lied and told him I was looking for a leaf that would give off the best fragrance for a bubble bath. He bought it naturally and left me alone to read.

It turns out the reason the Deku leaf has to be taken off it's host while it's alive, is because in a strange way it knows when the Deku Baba is killed or not when taken off. All the books I read that held this information said the same thing.

_No one can explain how the simple leaf can detect whether it was taken off the creature, all we can conclude is that it has a mind of it's own._

It also says that the way to check if the leaf is "alive" is to see if the tip of the leaf is pink. If it isn't, it is dead. So those stupid bastards better get me that leaf alive!

I close the book I finished reading and stand up and stretch. I feel the goron's eyes on me and turn to find that I am right. He is sitting at the desk reading a few books as well, but glaring up at me.

"Keep in mind, Gorko that you are a prisoner here, not a guest!" I snap.

"You call me a guest all the time, I'm an 'imprisoned guest' as I remember you putting it." He retorts

"Touche Gorko. Fine. Read while you wait for your shit to get here. In the meantime, I think I will pay the Sky Child a visit." I lick my lips and smirk.

His eyes widen, "What are you going to do to him?!"

"Oh relax, He isn't going to be harmed. I'm just going to see how the potion's effect is coming."

"Yeah, cause I'm going to believe that!"

"Honestly, Gorko, You make me sound like I am some perverted man that can't just check on a wounded boy." I feign sadness.

"'Cause that's what you are!" He snaps.

I smile. "Well in that case, I'll do more then just check on him!"

"GHIRAHIM!" Gorko yells

I laugh and snap my fingers, fading from the library and back in my room.

It's been a couple hours since I was last in here, the boy is still asleep in my bed. I walk to the bed and gaze at the sleeping boy. I sit down beside him and caress that smooth cheek of his. His breathing is slow and deep. He lets out a little groan at my touch and stirs.

I pull off the covers and take a look at the boy's body. Unfortunately, his body has healed. There is no longer any beautiful blood oozing out of his skin. No more cuts or bruises. I grab his arm and see the bone had mended together correctly. His bones were no longer broken. All that remains on him are the dried up blood from when the injuries were there, and of course the mark underneath his eye.

I look down at the boy in nothing but his pants. Even in blood he was a beautiful sight, but the blood had gotten on my sheets and I don't want to sleep in that just right now.

I snap my fingers and order my minions to wash and change my sheets.

I scoop up the boy in my arms and make way towards my beautiful bathroom. I snap my fingers and the water from the bathtub begins to fill up, and the candles around the tub light up. I look down at the sleeping boy. He stirs again and I know that he is going to wake-up soon. I walk over to the sink and open up a bottle of the Mushroom Sleeping Spores. I sprinkle just a pinch onto his face. He stops stirring and takes a deep breath as the spores absorb in his skin. His breathing has slowed and is now in a deep sleep. Nothing will wake him until the spores wear off. That's just what I want. I smile and lick my lips.

I place the boy down onto the ground and shed him of his pants and underwear, leaving him just the way I like it! Butt naked! He looks so delicious lying there. There is nothing to stop me from fucking the boy right here and now but I'm not going to. I don't want to fuck him while he is asleep. There is no fun (well there is) in that! I want to hear him scream and cry out for me! I want him fully awake and aware of what is happening to him, so for now I will just take the pleasure of bathing the boy while he is asleep.

I snap my fingers and my clothes disappear in a breeze of diamonds. I swoop up the unconscious boy and get in the tub with him in my arms.

He lets out a moan as his skin touches the warm water but that is all. He would wake-up right now if he wasn't imprisoned into sleep.

I step all the way in and sit down with Link on my lap. I dip him a little bit in and watch as the water soaks away some of the died blood.

I lean into his ear and begin to nibble on his, red earring? When did he get a red earring? I actually like it better then his blue one, it's sexier for some reason. I nibble harder on the earring and slide my tongue all over his hear. I press my lips against his ear and kiss it.

"You are trapped my little sky child. Trapped in your own subconscious, leaving your body completely exposed and vulnerable." I whisper in his ear as I continue to nibble on his ear. "Oh how easily I could dispose of you yet how easily I can have my way with you and you are simply at my mercy. You can't do anything while you are trapped inside your dreamland."

I let out a low chuckle as I brush his bangs away from his face. I look at the delicious sleeping boy. A smile forms from my white lips as I gaze at the mark carved under his eye. I lean down and kiss the mark earning a little cry from my pet.

I can't help but laugh even in his dreamland I can still hurt him whether he knows it or not.

I press my lips on the marking again this time harder.

He let's out another little cry and his brows furred together in discomfort.

I lick my lips and placed them on his. He is such a delicious boy. His taste is simply far better then anything I have ever tasted.

I press my nose in his hair and inhale his delectable scent . He smells of the forest, the sky mixed together with youth.

I remove myself from the delicious boy and summon a loofah and with some lilac soap. I poor the soap onto the loofah with my free hand and gently start to scrub away the old blood. Link lets out a groan as I scrub harder to get it off.

After several minutes of scrubbing and moving the boy around to get all the dried blood off, he is finished. His body is clean and looking tasty again (though he always does).

I climb out of the tub with Link and grab a towel, wrapping it around him. He looks so fucking cute all snugged in fabric. I can't help but claim his lips. He's just too adorable!

I snap my fingers calling for a towel to wrap around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and place the boy on my bed. I unwrap his towel and begin to dry his skin then ruffle his hair.

I lick my lips as I stare at the boy completely naked on my bed. I am simply way too tempted to just have this boy right now but I want our first time to be special. I could do other things to the boy right now but honestly I am just way too exhausted to do them.

I swoop the boy in my arms and climb to the head of the bed. I set the boy down, placing his head on a pillow. I grab his arms and snap my fingers, summoning a silky red handkerchief. I bind the boy's wrists together and tie them to the head board. I know when he wakes up the potion will have worn off and he will try and run. I can't risk that. Not when I haven't used the deku leaf on him.

I pull the covers over his bare body and mine. I lie down next to the boy and pull him into my chest. I press my lips on his and close my eyes. Within seconds I fall asleep joining the sky child in dreamland.

**~Link's POV**

Ugh, my head is aching like crazy though for some unknown reason I feel surprisingly refreshed. What the hell happened to me? All I can remember is being in the dungeon with Gorko and Ghirahim. There are some things that I can barely remember. Like laughing on clouds and blurs and then a sound...a sound that I know but I just can't remember..

I groan, unwillingly opening my eyes. I let out a yawn and try to rub my eyes when I feel my hands bound. I instantly snap awake and find my wrists bound together in a red silky fabric. I frantically pull and tug but they are bound tight.

W-what?! What the hell is going on?

I glance around and notice that I am in a bedroom (why the heck do I always wake-up tied in a bedroom?) but this one isn't like the one I was first chained to, this one is different. The room is very wide and open. This one seems to be more personalized too. The walls are white with golden elegant diamond designs carved in. The windows are large, overseeing the trees in the Faron Providence with long blood red curtains complimenting them. There are a few golden tables holding crystal vases with flowers on them. I can't really see the rest of the room from where I'm tied to, not to mention the blood red canopy over this bed is blo-

Wait...

Bed? Oh shit! I am in a bed! How the hell did I not notice this?! I've been tied to a bed (why am I always tied to a bed?)! A bed that seems to stretch on forever with the blood red comforter.

A light breeze brushes by calling out goosebumps upon my skin. I glance down and and see from the waist up that I am bare. What the? My eyes widen with horror as I realize something. I shake the covers off my lower body and-

W-What!? I'm naked!? Why am I naked? Oh my goddess! What the fuck happened to me? Was I-

"Good to see you're awake sky child." I hear that dreadfully familiar voice. For some reason my head pulses from the sound of his voice. I-I remember hearing him...from whatever happened to me.

I hear his footsteps approaching me and in a second he is by the side of bed where I am held. He looks at me then sees my exposed body and smiles.

"Well well, sky child! We were quite naughty last night, weren't we?" He smirks at me.

I follow his gaze and find myself flush in embarrassment.

"W-what the hell did you do to me Ghirahim?" I snap

He laughs and shrugs feigning innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I did nothing to you pet."

"Don't call me that!" I snap

"Looks like we had a wet dream last night. Thinking of dirty things Link? You pervert!" he giggles

My face gets hotter. "I'm not perverted! I-I didn't dream anything last night!"

"Silly sky child, you always have a dream when you sleep, you just can't remember them." He looks at me with a mischievous smile, "So you must have dreamed of something dirty."

He climbs on the bed and crawls over me. He plants his body on top of mine. He crosses his arms over my chest then rests his head on them staring at me with those dark eyes of his.

"So tell me Link, what dirty thing did you dream of last night?"

"I didn't dream of anything last night! Even if I did how the hell should I know if I don't remember!?" I growl.

I gasp as he leans his head close to me and smiles. His eyes are full of lust. I lean back as much as I can until I hid the headboard.

"How about I make you remember?" He purrs softly.

"How about no!"

He ignores me and slides down my body until his face meets with my member.

"N-no Ghirahh-"

His lips begin to peck around the head. His gloved hand makes its way to my inner thigh where he starts to rub. I bite my lip to prevent any unwanted noises from escaping. His pecks turn to licks and his hand falls to my balls where he begins to gently massage them. A groan escapes from me. I quickly bite my lip harder from anymore noises to spill. He slides and slithers his tongue over my shaft then up to the head where he licks all over. He hovers the tip and breathes his hot breath on it causing me to bite harder. He stops teasing and takes me whole in earning a moan. He licks all over my shaft as he throats me. My eyes are closed, my fists are clenched and I can taste the metallic flavor of blood seeping in my mouth as I try to refuse this pleasure. I can feel my body heating up and my member hardening the more he swallows me. Without my permission, my body begins to move and thrust into that mouth. I can feel the heat inside me ready to explode. I thrust harder and faster into his mouth until I let out a cry and release inside his hot mouth.

My body falls back to the bed and I lie there panting with half-lidded eyes. I can feel the blood from my lip dripping down off my chin. I can feel his eyes on me but I don't dare look at him. My body betrayed me once again.

"Mmm that was delicious sky child. Would you like to taste yourself?"

"Piss off" I say

He laughs and crawls over me. He cups my jaw and forces me to look at him. The milky liquid is dripping off the side of his lips. He slams his lips into mine and barges through my mouth painting the walls of my cavern with my own seeds. He kisses me harder and moans in delight as he laps up the blood flowing in my mouth. He kisses harder and hungrier trying to taste every inch of me and searching for more blood to find. I can no longer taste the blood in my mouth and I guess he can't either cause he pulls away and stares at me.

"You are so delicious boy." He brushes my bangs out of my eyes.

I scowl at him.

"And you look so appetizing all tied up on my bed, naked." He purrs.

He caresses my cheek but I shiver and recoil away from it.

"I will have you soon my precious pet." He licks his lips

"Y-you mean you didn't... already?"

He smiles lustfully and strokes my cheek. "You mean last night? Oh no, boy, though I could have. After I drugged you and sprinkled sleeping spores on your soft skin, you were in a very rape-able state. I could have had you then and there but no. I want you to be fully conscious and aware for our first time."

I shutter but then scowl at him. "There isn't going to be a first time Ghirahim and why the hell did you drug me?"

"It was part of the goron's condition. The potion I gave you distracts you from the pain and the healing process so it drugs you into a silly state. Though I must admit you were utterly adorable in that state. Giggling about absolutely nothing. It was simply cute."

I feel my face get hot. He sees and laughs at my embarrassed state.

"Well don't get used to it cause you're not going to see me like that again!"

He smiles widely causing shivers down spine.

"Hey!" I suddenly remember, "Where is Gorko? Is he okay? What have you done?"

"Calm down pet. I have done nothing to him yet, though I honestly should. He requires his stupid equipment to read the damn scroll so until my idiot minions find it, he is locked in the library-speaking of which, I best go see if they found it."

He plants his lips on mine before climbing off me and walking towards the door.

"I hope they don't find it!" I snap

He stops and turns to look at me. "I hope they do for your sake or better yet his. While I will only beat you within an inch of your life, I **WILL** kill him. If my minions don't find his shit or he lies to me about the translation he will die."

He laughs menacingly as he walks out of the room.

**~Ghirahim's POV**

Those stupid minions have better found the goron's shit. I'm getting no where slowly and it is seriously testing my patience! I can only imagine how angry master will be when he is resurrected and finds out just how long it took to bring him back. I can't exactly blame Link if I want to keep him, Master will get pissed and kill him and I don't want that.

I walk down the hallway bored and having second thoughts about going back to my room and mess with the sky child until I see my lead running towards me. He is dusty and filthy and utterly repulsive but my favorite out of the rest.

"My Lord, we have found the goron's belongings. We have brought them." He says and calls for his troops. They enter through the giant doors. All of them dusty and filthy. Ugh. Behind them a fucking big fat moblin walks in. Ugh! They are my LEAST favorite minions. They are disgusting, fat and incredibly stupid. I honestly can't stand their nasty nipple coverings (though I wonder how they would look on the sky child) and not to mention they are incredibly horny. That's why I keep them OUT of my domain and scattered as far away from here as possible. There have been too many disgusting times they have tried to get sex from me, it got soo annoying that I either killed them or banished them from my domain.

"What the fuck is THAT doing in here?!" I shout and point to the fat thing eying me. "I have told you stupid minions they are NOT allowed in or near here!"

"M-my apologizes my lord but the moblin was the one that found the goron's equipment and he wouldn't give it up. He insisted to bring it back to you in person." My lead says.

I roll my eyes and place my hands on my hips. I look at the creature with disgust as I see a bulge forming underneath it's belt. Ugh!

"Let's have it here." I snap at the creature.

The thing smiles and waddles over to me basically causing an earthquake as it does. It sets the goron's equipment down at my feet.

"Here go master." It says

"What the fuck do you want me to do with it? Take it to the library and give it to the goron." I snap

It nods and picks up the belongings and makes it's way to the library. I watch it walk away before I look at my lead.

"Did you manage to get the Deku leaf?"

He bows his head before me and shakes his head no. "I'm sorry my lord. The Deku Baba bites kill the others before they can even lay a finger on it.

I let out a low groan. This is just my luck.

"But, sir, I do have an idea."

"What is it?" I ask bored.

"I was thinking of using the moblin to get it. The moblin may be able to endure a few bites and get the leaf."

I arch an eyebrow and scratch my chin as I ponder this. I smile and look down at my lead.

"That is a fabulous idea!" I praise the only smart minion.

The fat lard returns and sees me looking over my shoulder at it. It smiles widely and practically runs over to me.

It gets too close and I snap my fingers, teleporting away just as it tried to hug or tackle or whatever to me. I walk over to it, keeping my distance from it.

"Look, I have a task for you."

It smiles and makes a dumb face. I grab it's nipple covering and yank it down so the creature is eye level with me. It lets out a cry mixed with a weird moan. Gross. I probably just made that bulge bigger.

"You are to join these troops to the woods and bring me back a Deku Baba Leaf from it's head. Do **NOT **kill it. I want that leaf plucked from the plant alive! Do this and then bring it to me. Understood?"

The thing smiles and shakes it's head eagerly. I release the repulsive thing and look at my lead.

"Make sure he understands and completes this task. It's very important. Do not fail me."

My lead bows and says, "I will not fail you my lord."

I smile. "I know you won't. Now go and get it."

My lead bows again before telling the fat one and the others to move out.

I walk away from my minions and make my way to the library. Finally we can start moving!

* * *

**Phew, there we go ^^ I hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one did but then again, I WON'T promise anything. Life DOES get in the way sometimes guys.**


	43. Chapter 42 Demon's Bite

_**Thank you for being patient! Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

**Within Chains 42 Demon's Bite**

_"Make sure he understands and completes this task. It's very important. Do not fail me."_

_My lead bows and says, "I will not fail you my lord."_

_I smile. "I know you won't. Now go and get it."_

_My lead bows again before telling the fat one and the others to move out._

_I walk away from my minions and make my way to the library. Finally we can start moving!_

Gorko sat at the desk where the scroll laid, letting his mind envelop in the pages of the book in front of him. He couldn't exactly concentrate on reading anything. Not when his bud was locked away and probably at the mercy of the demon lord. The goron wished there was something he could do to get him and Link out of here, but the only way that would happen is if he translated the scroll. Even then he didn't know what would happen afterwards. Would the demon lord let them go? No. He wouldn't. He would keep Link locked up and surely kill Gorko. Gorko knew this was going to be the result. No matter what the demon lord said, he knew death wasn't far from him.

The library door creaked open, catching Gorko's attention. His eyes shifted to the door waiting for the demon lord to inform him of what dirty deed he did to Link or to say something to piss him off. To Gorko's surprise however, it wasn't Ghirahim. It was one of the moblins that he had seen outside the Skyview temple. Gorko always tried to stay as far away from the creatures as possible for they were nasty perverted things, much like their master.

"Master say to bring you dis." It said and threw Gorko's belongings on the ground.

"Be careful with that, you stupid creature! There are fragile things inside there!" Gorko snapped.

The creature just looked at him with a dumb expression. Gorko gave the creature a look. His eyes drifted to the bulge underneath the flowing cloth and made a face of disgust.

"I really hope that isn't from me." Gorko said

"It from master." It replied

"Eew, well go back to him with that thing so I can get some work done."

"Heeeey, you no boss of me! I boss of you!"

"Don't you want to go see your master instead of standing here talking to me?" Gorko asked, trying desperately to get rid of the creature.

"Duuuhhh yeah!" It said happily and ran out of the library.

Gorko didn't hear the door shut. He quickly got up and rushed for the door but it slammed right in his face from the bokoblins standing guard outside. Gorko let out a sigh and made his way to his belongings. He gently picked up his stuff, hearing a few broken pieces clunk together. Gorko sighed and made his way back to the desk. He cleared the desk, leaving only the scroll Ghirahim had given him. He opened his backpack and searched through it until he found the scrolls with the language of old. He unfolded them carefully as he centered them around the one to be decoded. Gorko pulled out a blank scroll, an inked pen and started his work.

**~Link's POV**

It's been endless hours since I have been tied to this stupid bed. I have completely lost the feeling in my hands and I am really bored. All I can do is sleep or explore the depths of my mind with pointless thoughts and hopeful wishes.

Honestly at this point, I wish I was back in the dark. At least I could move around and do something. Now, I am just naked and tied to a bed and at any time, Ghirahim could just walk in and do things to me. I honestly would rather be chained to the stupid bed if anything. I miss the feeling in my hands.

I let out a long drawn sigh of boredom and close my eyes. Nothing to do but sleep I guess.

The door to the bedroom slams open, causing me to jump and snap open my eyes. I see Ghirahim smile at me as he slowly prowls over to the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sky child, did I wake you?" He grinned

"No, you didn't." I say as I watch him approach.

He walks to the bed, getting on top of it, then crawls over to me smashing his lips against mine. He lets out a moan as his tongue forcefully invades my mouth, and he tastes the inside of my cavern. He kisses until he has had his momentarily taste of me and pulls away leaving behind a trail of saliva.

"Such a delicious boy." He purrs against my ear.

He pulls away from my scowling face to sit on my stomach. He removes his gloves, and places his long fingers on my abdominal, trailing the outline of them. His touch is cold and sends a shiver down my spine. He licks his lips at the action. His eyes take me in, licking his lips even more. His dark eyes trail up to my bonds, where his smile slightly fades.

"Looks like you are losing circulation in your hands, pet. Perhaps the bonds are too tight?" He says. "I don't think it is natural for humans to have purple hands."

"No, it's not natural at all!" I snap "I kinda miss the feeling of my hands."

He raises a brow. "Oh? I know just how you can get the feeling back."

"Yeah me too. How about untying me from the bonds! I know what you are thinking and that isn't going to get the feeling back."

"Oh? How do you know precious?"

I made a face at the name earning a giggle from him. "B-because, I will have no grip! Even if I ever wanted to, I wouldn't be able to grasp it."

"I could always tie your hand around my cock." He purrs and licks his lips.

"Or you could just untie me!" I snap

"But then you will try to escape." He pouts. "I'm really tired of you escaping me, pet. You belong to me."

"No I don't" I snap

His hand grips the top of my head, yanking my hair, and forcing me to look at him. He pulls me forward, causing me to let out a cry as I am on the verge of dislocating my arms.

He smiles sweetly at me and with his long index finger he roughly jabs his finger into the scar under my eye. I cry out as the pain awakens and flails throughout the veins in my cheeks.

"Yes you do, my precious sky child and this proves it." he smiles wickedly as he continues to force his finger into my skin. He lets out a low laugh as my cries grow louder from the pain. "Oh such sweet noises you make. The things your cries of pain do to me."

He slides his cloak out of the way, forces my head down to get full view of the bulge forming from behind his suit. My eyes grew wide at the sight as a breath escapes in a gasp. He laughs and slams my head back against the head board causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head.

He grabs a fist full of hair and forces me forward, earning another cry as he pulls my limbs in the wrong direction. He slams his lips into mine and bites down hard. I cry out against his lips, flailing and trying to remove the bite. He chomps down harder and I taste metallic in my mouth. He pulls away and looks at me. I scowl and shoot daggers at him. He just laughs.

"How delicious. The blood dripping out of my bite marks is quite sexy." He says as he caresses my cheek. I recoil from his touch and spit out bloody saliva.

He growls as he wipes the spit away. He jams his nail into my scar earning a scream as he broke the skin and dug deeper. He smiles as he watches the pain on my face. He recalls his finger, but I can still feel the pain. I can feel the blood dripping down from the side of my face. I break out in pants as I try to mentally erase the pain exploding under my skin.

He laughs and leans down to lick up the blood sliding down. His tongue trails underneath my eye and I realize that tears have escaped. I turn away from him, or at least try to but he grips my jaw and squeezes my lips. I wince and let a whimper escape as he awakens the pain back in my mouth. I can feel him squeezing blood from the marks. I gasp as I see a light flicker in his eyes. Blood lust.

He smashes his lips into mine making me cry out again. His tongue trails over my lips as he laps up the blood. A deep throated moan escapes from him and his tongue wildly traces all over the marks. His teeth chomps over my mouth again in the same places but this time he bites worse then before. Like he is trying to take off my mouth! My scream is trapped behind my lips and I wiggle underneath him. He chuckles and begins to take quick single chomps. I feel his tongue lick the blood oozing out, then retracts his teeth and places his lips over mine in a kiss thirsting for me. He forces my mouth open, letting his tongue invade. His kissing is hard and heavy. He smashes his lips viciously into mine like he is trying to get inside his mouth.

After harsh and rapid kissing, his lips leave mine but his tongue follows the blood trail down my neck. His lips drifted down to the side of my neck where he begins to suck the skin. A moan accidentally escapes from my bleeding lips. I feel Ghirahim grin as he starts to suck harder and even nibble a bit. Though his nibbles turn into harsh bites as he sinks his teeth into my skin I feel those razor teeth literally tear off a piece of my flesh. I try to withhold a scream but I just can't! How can you hold in that pain? I can feel more heated tears escalate down my cheeks as I silently wish for him to stop.

He continues to chomp on my flesh until he follows the bleeding trail down my chest. His mouth hovers over my left nipple. His hot breath on it sends an unwanted pleasure spike to my member. He slides his tongue out and licks the tip. I bite my lip but cry out from the pain already inflicted there, failing my whole purpose. I try to clench my fists but I can't even feel them to do the action. He begins to suck on it causing more sparks down to my member. I shut my eyes and look away as I feel my body betray me and an erection already start to grow.

"Oh? What's this?" Ghirahim says as he sits up and glances down. He smiles as he sees my cock starting to grow. "Someone is excited."

"I am not." I say, my voice hoarse.

"You aren't pet? Then what do you call this?" He asks as he begins to grind his ass against my member.

I bite my lip again, ignoring the pain but letting a whimper escape.

He laughs but doesn't stop his motion. Instead, he lays back down and bites my nipple. My eyes snap open as I cry out. He switches between actions; kissing and sucking harshly then biting down hungrily like he has throughout my body.

I can feel my head starting to get woozy as the blood from my neck injury floods down. I feel myself losing consciousness even though his actions are a stimulation of both pain and pleasure.

"G-ghira...him. S-stop." I say as my head falls towards the bleeding injury.

He looks up at me but ignores my state. Instead he slams his knuckles into my cheek.

"Stay the fuck awake Link." He snaps.

I look at him through angry dazed eyes. "You're...making me lose t-too much..."

"Fall asleep on me Sky child and I promise I will fuck you."

Fear engulfs me from his statement. "Y-you said you wouldn't-"

"If you weren't conscious? Honestly Link, I don't fucking care right now. I'm hard and I want you real fucking badly now. What will stop me from fucking you right now?"

"Me dying!?" I snap

"I'll still fuck your corpse. Don't think I won't" He lets out a loud laugh as he slides down and forces my legs apart.

Fear is causing my body to tremble as I try to squirm and flail away from him. I try kicking him but that just pisses him off. He snaps his fingers, and my feet and thighs are bound.

"No! G-ghirahim!" I say desperately.

His white lips twist into a hungry grin. His dark eyes find mine and pierces them with a look that truly makes me tremble. Lust. Complete and utterly lust glisten in those eyes as his tongue snakes out and licks those cold lips, ready to devour me.


	44. Chapter 43: Claimed

**Within Chains 43 Claimed**

_His white lips twist into a hungry grin. His dark eyes find mine and pierces them with a look that truly makes me tremble. Lust. Complete and utterly lust glisten in those eyes as his tongue snakes out and licks those cold lips, ready to devour me._

**~Ghirahim's POV**

I am done fucking around with this boy! There is no where for him to run, no way he can escape me now! His hands are bond above him, as are his legs. There is nothing he can do. He is all mine for the taking.

Or so I think.

As I am about to devour this delicious boy I see that even my threat isn't keeping him conscious. No! I will NOT have this! Now is NOT the time for him to pass out!

I snap my fingers and a small potion with barely a drop, appear in my hand. I climb over the sky child, gaining those sapphire eyes to widen which cause me to laugh. His fear is delicious.

"Open wide sky child." I purr in his ear.

He scowls at me the best he can and tightens his lips.

I growl. I'm fed up with this boy now. I smack him across the face, aiming for his weak spot: his scar. He cries out from the impact. I take advantage of the situation and cram the bottle down his throat.

He gags a few times but I ignore it. It's is his own fault for not listening to his master. Oh! That reminds me! He must be punished for not obeying.

I swipe him across the face again earning a muffled cry. I hear the bottle slam into his right cheek. I tower over him with glee as tears slide down his cheeks. I lean and lap up the salt water, moaning in delight taking in his taste before I yank the bottle out of his mouth and throw it to the side of the bed.

It shatters across my floor but I don't care at this point. I have one goal. The one goal I have so longed for since my beautiful eyes first saw him: claim him as mine. I already marked him on the outside. Now it was time for the inside.

The small portion should be enough to stop his serious injuries from bleeding. I slightly frown as I watch his neck wound heal a bit. The beautiful ruby liquid harden, preventing anymore to escape. A few of his other injuries heal but thankfully not the bite marks.

His dazed look fades as the potion kicks in. He is no longer on the verge of passing out. He is fully conscious. He glowers at me, hiding that delicious fear which I know will disappear shortly.

I lean down on him, earning another wonderful cry of pain as I place pressure on his bite marks. I shake with glee as the sky child breaths shakily at my ministrations. My tongue darts across his neck, like a snake stalking his prey. My tongue flicks back and forth across the remaining blood from his neck. As soon I get taste of his blood, I receive a wonderful tingling sensation that sends my already erected member skyward. I lap up his blood, groaning in delight.

I lower my hips and throttle against his, earning a poorly attempted concealed moan. I smile widely as I sway my hips harder against his. He bites his lips but I only laugh as he whimpers in agony, already forgetting that I have bitten him over those lips.

His blood is all but in my mouth as I'm sure soaking my chin as well.. I lick my lips in a taunting gesture.

I slide down from his body, back to those open legs and taking my position and serving him a smile. He no longer is trying to hide his fear. It is well plastered on his face.

"Don't worry sky child. It hurt as long as you obey me." I say.

He tries to put on that annoying brave face of his but I can see the fear glinting in his eyes.

I grin at this. I bring my hand to my mouth and bite on the helm of my glove and remove it from my hand. I toss it over to the floor before I flash another smile at him.

"Now pet. To stretch you out."

His eyes widen and he starts to flail and squirm from me.

"Don't you dare! Get away from me!" He shouts.

I am done with this.

"I don't think so Link. I have wanted you since I first saw you in the skyview temple. I have longed to shove my dick up your ass! I have had many chances to do so too but I didn't! I wanted the perfect moment but now I know it won't get any better than this! You tied up to my bed in your fucking birthday suit. I am not going to pass this up any fucking more! I'm done waiting! I'm going to have you either way!" I shout at him.

Before he says another word, I stick a finger in him. He doesn't gasp as he used to and I laugh at this; He is so used to my fingers inside him, I stick another in which does give me a gasp. I shove my fingers in as deep as I can get them, earning more cries from the boy as I begin to twist the fingers inside, stretching him. Master knows, this boy is going to need all the stretching he can get and he grunts as I do this. As I lick my lips and add another finger, he gives me another wonderful cry as I stretch and push at his tight walls. I am twisting more rapidly; I want to hear him even more. He is warming up wonderfully and I can see his dick is beginning to harden. He can deny it all he wants, but I know he's loving this. as I am.

After a few minutes pass, I decide I can no longer wait. I pull my fingers out, bringing out his wetness on my fingers. His eyes find mine, struck with the beautiful hold of fear. Wanting to scare him more, I wrap my lips over my fingers and suck and he looks at me with something akin to fear and disgust. I chuckle and lick my lips.

I remove my fingers from my mouth as I undo my belt. I toss it to the floor and begin to pull the hem of my suit downward. I sigh in relief as my member is no longer restrained. I position myself just so and start rubbing my tip against his hole. I cast a glance his way and smile with glee at the fear caught in those eyes. I rub more eagerly, teasing him enough to cause him to bite his lips and hide his denial. I laugh as I grip his waist, digging my nails into his sides and receive a hiss.

Without further delay, I shove myself in. He gives me a glorious scream as I enter him. I don't give him a single moment to adjust. Why should I? I don't care about making this feel good for him. He has been a pain in my side since our first encounter. Whether it is with my plans or with just wanting him, this sky child deserves no mercy.

I waste no time and indulge myself fully into him, earning a lovely scream. My grip tightens and my nails sink deeper into his skin. I begin myself with a fast yet furious pace, causing Link to cry out loud as I slam him repeatedly against the headboard.

His cries only push me further in. His walls are tighter than I expected but it changes nothing. I knew I was going to be a wide-load for him. I pull out and thrust brutally into him, tearing his walls apart.

Inside of him gets easier once his blood becomes my lube. I push deeper and deeper with every thrust until our hips are pressed together. My pace begins to deepen as I pull out and thrust back in. On one move I aim for his sweet spot and earn a delicious sharp scream mixed together with pleasure and pain.

A smile forms on my lips as I continue to aim for that spot. I drive against it harder and faster as my nail sink deeper into his flesh. I pull them out and start clawing at his skin, leaving behind a trail of ruby beads.

I can feel I am close. My thrusts are even faster then before as I am on top of him. I grab his dick, giving it a tight squeeze and earn another beautiful noise. I pump his shaft to synchronize with my pace. I groan and grip him tighter, causing him to out with lust. I know he is close too, his moans betray him in every way.

"Beg me, Link." I snap. "Beg me to let you cum."

He looks at me in horror but he shuts his eyes and turns his head. I glower and brutally slam him where he gives me another sharp cry. I fondle with his tip twisting it clockwise, knowing this will drive him crazy and force him to beg me. He bites his lip to the point where he has re-opened his wounds. Blood is trailing down his lips, painting them red.

"Beg me! You worthless piece of shit! I will fucking kill the goron if you don't." I shout.

I play with his tip some more and aim for that sweet spot, driving him closer to the edge.

"Please!" He shouts suddenly.

"Please what Link?"

"Please g-ghir-Ah!h-him! Let me c-Uh-m!" He cries out.

I smile, triumphantly and release him. As soon as I do. His fluid spills out of him and splashes all over his face, dripping down his chest. He screams until his orgasm has finished and his seeds are dripping off his tip.

I let out a groan as I watch such an erotic sight. The sight goes straight to my cock and find myself on the verge of coming. I give him three more brutal thrusts before I grunt and release inside the boy. I ride out my own orgasm as my fluid fills Link's body and drips out his hole. My grip on him loosens up slightly as I throttle against his waist. The room is silent except for our heavy breathing.

I move my hair out of my face and get a good look at him. His eyes are open as his face remains to the side. He is panting rapidly. I can see the denial on that face. I chuckle as I lean over to him.

I lick that cum-stained face, taking in the delicious taste of him. I cup his cheek, the sky child groans softly at the action. I know I have corrupted him. I know deep down, he enjoyed it.

"You are simply beautiful like this. Blood and cum mixed together on that pretty face. Your breathing is doing wondrous to me too." I coo in his ear.

My soft cock begins to harden again. He gasps once he feels this but still refrains from meeting my face.

"You, my lovely sky child, were worth it. You were worth the wait but now-" my blood stained fingers entwine with his sweat soaked hair. "-I no longer have to. I can have you anytime. Anywhere. In anyway."

He shivers but still doesn't look at me. I lean closer into his ear and lick it.

"I have claimed you on the outside." I tap my nail on his mark. He lets out a sharp hiss. "and now my pet, I have finally claimed you on the inside. You are truly mine now."


End file.
